


血色先知

by ominoushunter



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 壁炉谷前，泰兰闭上眼睛迎接死亡的审判。但是当他再次睁开时，却发现自己刚刚做了一个很长很长的噩梦。一切，还没有结束。补档——首发起点2012





	1. 在……梦中

如果是几天之前，泰兰可以肯定的说自己对死亡毫无畏惧。

这并不仅仅是因为从小接受的圣骑士教育中提到的牺牲精神，而是……他已经渐渐失去了奋斗的动力。

有时候他甚至会羡慕那些将玛登霍尔德搅得乌烟瘴气的狂信徒。至少他们依旧信念坚定，哪怕除了他们之外的所有人都对那样的信念并不赞同。

是的，几天之前，泰兰会平静的接受死亡。即使有人告诉他，他不会死在与天灾的战斗中，而是会被曾经的导师和同伴以叛徒之名在自己的领地处死，他也仅仅会感到有些遗憾而已。

可是在这一刻，他感到的是无止无尽的愤怒与不甘。

_仁慈伟大的圣光啊……为什么要在我得到希望的一刻，将它抹杀？_

伊森利恩狰狞的面孔在一瞬间变得更加扭曲起来，随后泰兰感到自己失去了对身体的控制，不由自主的倒了下去。

恍惚间，他听见了由远及近的马蹄声。

因为某种直觉，泰兰能清楚的感觉到来人的身份。可当他努力地想要移动身体，却感到体内的圣光飞速的流逝着，同时也在带走他的生命力。

_求求你，再给我一些时间……哪怕让我看他一眼也好……_

没有疼痛，只有从灵魂深处流出的冰冷和麻木。他知道他的生命已经走到了尽头。泰兰最终放弃了挣扎，任由黑暗将自己吞噬。

_可是真的很不甘心啊……_

_父亲，我是不是……又让您失望了……？_

_如果，能再给我一次机会……_

——————————

有人说这个世界是泰坦做的一个梦。

那么，总会有醒来的一天。

——————————

“泰兰？泰兰！”

被叫到的人微微动了动，随后不由自主地吸了一口凉气。

他感觉到背上的伤口一阵一阵火辣辣的抽痛，双臂因为用力过度而有些酸痛。体内的圣光因为长时间的激战而所剩无几，缓慢的恢复着。

不过还没等泰兰从迷茫中清醒过来，身边的人已经伸手抓住他的胳膊，将他从地上拽了起来。动作粗暴的像是对待俘虏，而不是战友。

“哈哈，泰兰，你也太倒霉了。清理战场的时候居然也会被一个五阶的骷髅兵偷袭到。”调侃的语气里面带着几分幸灾乐祸。“话说回来，那个骨头架子怎么躲过这么多圣光的？”

“我怎么知道……”泰兰顺口说着，这时慢慢想起来这似曾相识的场景是怎么回事。

是有这么一次，他带着一个小队的血色士兵在达隆郡附近清剿天灾。除了最后这个有些丢脸的小插曲，那次行动无论从规模还是成果都不值一提。

那次战斗，距离他失败的叛逃行动，有一年零一个月。

泰兰有些僵硬地转过头，看向旁边的伙伴。这个人叫威尔，是他从小长大的兄弟之一。若是记忆没有出错，威尔会在四个月后在一次大型会战中死去。

而现在，这个家伙正带着满脸没心没肺的笑容看着他，戏谑的眼神中夹杂着一丝关心。周围的几个士兵也注意到了这边的情况，偶尔看过来一眼，虽然没敢明目张胆的笑出来，但表情里不免带了一分善意的谐趣。

那么，如今，他是在梦中吧。这样也好……至少能再看看他们。

似乎不知从什么时候起，周围看向他的眼神开始充满了疯狂和戒备，使他觉得自己的领地都变得陌生起来。转变并不是突然发生的，可是在这个熟悉的梦里，这样的对比再明显不过。

很难以想象，事情将会恶化的那么快……究竟是什么让血色十字军变成了他们努力抗争的东西？

“诶？泰兰？在想什么呢？”威尔的大手在泰兰的眼前晃了晃，语气里带上了一丝担忧，“我们该回去了。你也该好好休息一下了，看你神情恍惚的。”

这并不是泰兰记忆中的台词。在现实中他是一位合格的指挥官和骑士，所以自然不会在战场上走神。

这说明……这个梦境中他依旧拥有自我行动的能力？那么能不能做一些别的事情，也好弥补他的遗憾？

据那个传信的冒险者（在伊森利恩出现的时候就跑掉了）说，父亲一直隐居在东瘟疫之地……虽然不知道具体位置，但是找一下还是可以的。反正在梦里也没什么事……

这个想法出现的一瞬间，就再也无法从他的脑海中消失。泰兰召来战马，二话不说翻身骑了上去。

“还有些事情，过些时候再回去。”他在手下疑惑的目光中心不在焉地说。

“哦？去哪里？”威尔似乎是愣了一下，随后也骑上了马。

“我一个人去就好。”

“一个人？”威尔的语气开始变得有些警惕。“你现在的状态还能单独行动？”

“没关系的，我去去就回。”

“泰兰——”

“行了！我毕竟是大领主，还有单独行动的权力吧？”话说出口泰兰就微微有些后悔，不过也仅此而已。对父亲的思念这个时候已经到达了顶点，他迫切地想要见到那个分别了十余年的身影，即使他并不知道要往哪个方向寻找。他只是害怕自己没有足够的时间在醒来之前找到。

他想，这应该就是这个梦境的意义，让他临死前能得到父亲的教诲……以及救赎！

脑子里再也容不下其他任何的想法和顾虑，泰兰双腿一夹马腹，朝前方冲了出去。

下一刻，他就被几道剧烈的圣光同时击中了。壁炉谷的大领主就这样无比狼狈地从马上摔了下去。

这还是泰兰第一次享受到被圣光净化的待遇。他的身体因为体内猛烈的能量冲击而感到一阵难以言述的剧痛，但是精神却变得无比清醒。这种感觉很难形容，好像整个灵魂都被浸泡在充满圣光湖泊中，使他感觉暖洋洋的，又有些刺痛。

也正是因为如此，睁开眼睛后一直感觉有些虚幻的梦境……突然变得真实起来。

这种感觉，就像是突然从一场漫长的噩梦中清醒了过来。

肉体上的疼痛，体内充盈的圣光，脸上沾染的黑色的泥土，发梢的轻风和风中轻微的腐朽气味……

种种迹象都在提醒他，他仍然……活着。

直到此刻，泰兰才真正确定了自己的处境。这个发现让他几乎当场哭了出来。

_伟大的圣光啊……您终究没有抛弃我！_

“泰兰？”仍然是威尔。

泰兰爬起来，晃晃脑袋。这时他才后知后觉地发现刚刚自己随意选择的……似乎是直奔通灵学院的方向。难怪会搞出这么大动静。

整个小队这时已经集结了起来，小心地围在了周围。泰兰挥挥手，示意下属放下戒备。

“刚刚我的脑子确实有些不清楚。”他多此一举的解释着，伸手揉了揉有些僵硬的肩膀。

“现在呢？”威尔的剑略微放低了一点，但是仍然保持着防御姿态。

泰兰没有说话，只是释放了一个小范围的净化。

所有人都松了口气，露出有些后怕的笑容。

“看来刚刚那只骨头架子有问题啊……”威尔喃喃地嘀咕道，转过身在泰兰有些无语的表情中把已经碎掉的替罪羊砍得更碎了一些。

“好了，回去吧。有什么事明天再说。”泰兰拍拍他的肩膀，对其他人露出一个感激的笑容，然后再次骑上马，微微颤抖的手指紧紧抓住缰绳。

_原来，一直以来的噩梦……真的只是梦而已……_

一切都还来得及。泰兰不由自主的微笑。

“泰兰，你不会真被打傻了吧？笑得这么古怪？”

“……没什么，只是高兴自己还活着。”

“哈，活着啊，的确是一件值得高兴地事……”

“那是。”

“话说，泰兰，我还从来没有被天灾控制过……刚刚是什么感觉啊？”

“……”

“……巫妖王有没有在你脑子里说话？他的声音是什么样子的？”

“……”我怎么知道？

——————————

直到泰兰回到自己的卧室，关上房门的一刻，才终于放松了下来。他靠着门，缓缓地坐到地上，将头埋到膝盖中。

冰冷的铠甲贴着他的额头。十几年来第一次，泰兰无声地哭了出来。

_我还有机会。一切都还来得及。_

_父亲，我不会再次失败的……_

_我……再也不想做梦了……_


	2. 初始之刻

瘟疫之地无休止的战斗实在缺乏新意，战士们难免会想方设法的从其它地方找寻一些乐趣。也可能幸灾乐祸是所有智慧生物的劣根性，连对圣光的崇拜堪称狂热的血色十字军也难以免俗。

总之，泰兰醒过来的第二天上午，整个壁炉谷就已经无人不知尊敬的领主大人一不小心被低阶亡灵偷袭，并且险些被天灾控制。

而接下来的几天泰兰一直因为梦中的预示而显得心事重重，更加被人当做了以上谣言的有力证据。好在十字军的纪律还算是严明，下属们也只是偶尔用或是诧异或是好笑或是后怕的眼神迅速扫过，除了威尔那样和领主关系不错的愣小子之外，没人会无聊到用此事去调侃泰兰。这使得谣言的中心人物在有些小郁闷的同时也松了一口气。

倒不是担心威望受损（尽管，泰兰知道，如果梦中的情景属实的话，他这个大领主的威望过不了几个月就会变得一文不值），而是这个解释实在有些经不起推敲。被低阶亡灵兵种砍上一剑就会被巫妖王操纵？那还打什么啊，瘟疫之地的亡灵到处都是……如果被人看出了破绽，怀疑泰兰身上发生了别的事情，那么他将会吸引不必要的注意力。而泰兰现在最不希望的就是更多的注意。因为他已经下定决心，无论那场长达一年的噩梦是预言还是警示，他都不能让那些事情成真。

壁炉谷的大领主泰兰·弗丁多了一个全新的责任：掌控壁炉谷，拯救血色十字军。

因为担心过大的动作会引起伊森利恩的注意，泰兰所能做的只是一些并不重要的调动。几个小队的防区和人员的调换，情报和通讯形式的细节变化，巡逻路线的细微调整等等，全部都是一个领主的职权之内。泰兰现在并不能确定这样能否防止狂热的风潮向自己的领地内部渗透，也不知道有多少人已经被影响到了。他所能做的只是将梦中叛逃路上抢先向自己进攻的那些人尽可能集中起来。

至于之后怎么做，他还没有想好。梦境带来的惊恐过后，泰兰仍然无法下定决心对自己的同袍动手，哪怕只是利用梦境中的情报将他们派去执行更加艰难的清剿任务。

他不知道有多少人真正值得信任，也不知道多少人必须放弃。即使是身边从小长大的兄弟，亦或是亲手将他处死的伊森利恩。

——————————

伊森利恩回来的时候，是泰兰醒来的第五天。在他到达玛登霍尔德城堡之前，泰兰几乎忘记了大检察官去斯坦索姆运送物资应该很快就会回来。

同样，泰兰也想不起来提尔之手那位睿智神秘的圣者……究竟为什么会在这个时候一起出现在壁炉谷。

所以当下属传信说伊森利恩和德米提雅同时要见他时，泰兰感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。不过毕竟不是刚刚就职的菜鸟，等他来到会客室的时候，泰兰已经可以确信自己的表情不会透露出任何的惊慌。

“我听说，前几天你出了点状况。”短短几句招呼之后，伊森利恩便直接切入了主题。“据说……是被巫妖王控制了神智？”

泰兰微微皱了皱眉头，不过看到对面的老人眼中微微露出的一丝古怪，也就放下了心。伊森利恩应该只是听说了传言而已。不是被看出了破绽，很好。虽然泰兰很自信没有人能猜到真实的原因。

“只是谣言罢了。”他说，语气略微有些无奈，“当时好像是失血过多，神智有些模糊。结果被十几道圣光一同击中，也就清醒了。”

“十几道圣光？”

“想必当时我的表现让威尔他们联想到了巫妖王的爪牙。”

伊森利恩愣了一下，然后嘴角微微抽了抽。泰兰很难将面前的导师和处死他时眼带疯狂的人联系起来。一日的愤怒对上十年的崇敬，泰兰内心的纠结几乎到了极致。或许，导师也还没有……

不过接下来的对话使他很坚定地将侥幸的想法抛了开来。

“我也觉得谣言不可轻信。”血色十字军的总检察官摇摇头，然后微微眯了眯眼睛，“不过，为了谨慎起见……”

他朝一边沉默注视泰兰的德米提雅示意了一下，后者微微点头，目光没有离开泰兰的眼睛。

“德米提雅想必是听到了相同的流言，所以决定顺路来查看一下。我想，你应该不会反对我们做一个小小的圣光测试吧？”

顺路？从斯坦索姆返回提尔之手的路上，顺路到壁炉谷来了？

泰兰侧过头，正对上血色圣者探究的目光。他皱起眉头，没有回答。这个要求并不过分，但是仍然有些许贬低的味道。类似的要求并非第一次出现，自己过去怎么就没有察觉到？

“我想，我应该可以察觉出自己有没有被天灾控制。”他慢慢的说，眼睛没有离开德米提雅的脸，“尤其是……在一个到处是牧师和圣骑士的堡垒里。”

德米提雅的表情没有什么变化，也没有开口回应泰兰近乎挑衅的的语气，仍然是一脸恬静的坐在那里，使泰兰感到一拳打到了空处。

“只是谨慎起见。”伊森利恩有些意外的扬了扬眉毛，出言解释道。“圣骑士和牧师对圣光的运用还是有些区别的。让我们两个高阶牧师尝试净化一下也会更加保险一些。”

泰兰沉默了一下，并没有继续坚持。即使要改变一直以来的软弱作风，也并不急于一时。更何况这样的检查方式在斯坦索姆的前线还是很平常的，并不是刻意针对自己。

两道强烈的圣光能量同时点亮，圣光净化那种既温暖又疼痛的感觉再次冲刷过他的身体。泰兰紧锁着眉头的站在原地，直到仪式结束才在两位牧师略显尴尬的眼神中面无表情的重新坐了下来。

净化仪式并没有花费太长时间，但之后三个人却沉默了许久。随后伊森利恩轻咳了两声。

“这样的话我也能放下心了，泰兰。不要误会……我只是听人说你这几天表现得和平时不太一样。”他说道，用莫名的眼神打量了泰兰一下，“而刚刚……看来人们的观察并没有错。”

这几天的表现……泰兰瞳孔微微缩了缩。伊森利恩在壁炉谷果然是有眼线的。也幸亏这几天比较谨慎，没有做出什么大的动作，否则事情会很麻烦。想到这里，泰兰不由自主的长出了一口气，复杂的目光微微下垂，避开了伊森利恩的眼睛。看来，将导师当做假想敌的想法……没有错啊。

“我希望这样的变化应该算是好的吧。”他挤出一个微笑，“一直以来我好像太被动了一些。我只是突然觉得，从此时此刻开始……应该为了目标，更加努力一点。”

显然，这个模棱两可的解释让伊森利恩觉得很高兴。老牧师深吸了一口气，嘴角微微上扬，眼睛里露出一丝狂热。只是还没等他开口，就被人打断了。

“只要你知道自己的心在哪里，那么什么样的变化都不会将你带入歧途。”血色圣者突然开口，说出了见面以来的第一句话。

泰兰微不可查的僵了一下，然后放松下来。他抬起头看向对面那个永远带着一丝神秘气息的同龄人，迎上对方颇有深意的目光。半晌，他微微颔首。

也许，提尔之手里还是有人没有被完全腐化的。他还是需要加以谨慎，但是若能拥有这样一个盟友，也许……

气氛有些冷场，不过两位高阶牧师来此的目的已经达成，也就并没有继续寒暄下去。伊森利恩亲自将德米提雅送出城堡，而泰兰心里虽然对一个潜在的盟友表示期待，但现在还是有些保留，所以并没有多做挽留。毕竟来日方长，要是德米提雅真的值得信任，也拥有改变血色十字军的想法，那么不久之后他们还有机会仔细商讨。

现在最关键的是，伊森利恩对壁炉谷的掌控虽没有几个月后那么绝对，可仍然不容忽视。泰兰虽然手握着大部分的军权，但是有些容易引起怀疑的事情仍然需要避开大检察官的耳目。

首当其冲的便是父亲的下落。几天前想要第一时间亲自去寻找父亲的冲动到此已经完全冷却。父亲失去了圣光的力量，即使曾经是英雄强者，也不一定能战胜伊森利恩以及手下的那些死忠。若是被人察觉了，泰兰并不认为他那位已经陷入疯狂的导师会对以前的战友手下留情。

也许可以像梦境中的父亲那样，借助冒险者的力量。据他所知，这些没有纪律没有荣耀的家伙们对于接下的任务倒是会全力以赴——如果给出合适的报酬。而至于保密的问题……如果小心一些不让人知道他的要求，那么冒险者们是不会主动去向伊森利恩告密的。

那么现在就只剩下父亲在哪里的问题了。不过整个瘟疫之地就那么大，适合人类生存的地方也就那么几处，一点一点找也用不了多久。就算不想因此引起伊森利恩的怀疑，至不济也可以等父亲来联系自己。

他突然有些想念自己的那把玩具战锤。

或许……可以让人去看看父亲的墓地附近有没有异常情况？泰兰表情突然有些抽搐。父亲应该……不会真的是住在坟墓里面……吧？

——————————

“刚刚的会议，和我想象中不太一样。”临近玛登霍尔德城堡出口，伊森利恩轻描淡写的说。

“嗯。”德米提雅简短的答应了一声，并没有接话。

刚刚见到泰兰的瞬间她就知道这个性情温和的同僚有了变化，于是一直在默默的观察着他。壁炉谷的大领主肯定是在计划着什么，而且这个计划应该和伊森利恩有关，她的直觉是这么说的，仅此而已。剩下的细节仍旧隐藏在无形的迷雾中，让她摸不清楚状况，只能感到有些东西的轨迹似乎被强行的改变了。

不过她的直觉还告诉她，这件事，最好不要让伊森利恩知道。

“这样的变化不一定是坏事。”她最后说，声音轻描淡写的仿佛是在谈论瘟疫之地的天气，“反正圣光测验是通过了。”

“呵呵，无论如何，能看到这样的改变也是不错的。”伊森利恩轻轻笑了起来，眼睛里闪过一丝精光，“早知道能让性情软弱的泰兰变得强势果决一些，我说不定早就想办法让他挨上一剑了。”


	3. 敌人与盟友

伊森利恩的评论泰兰并没有机会听到。若是听到了，那他接下来或许会选择更加强势一些的手段重整壁炉谷的势力。

不过那次会面的内容很快就被泰兰忘到了脑后。掌控壁炉谷所需要的不仅仅是力量，更重要的是手段。所以接下来的时间里，壁炉谷的大领主……很忙。

泰兰的阶位在近两年早已经稳定在九阶，哪怕是想要突破也只能慢慢积累，等待契机。他自认以自己目前的实力，在有准备的情况下正面应对伊森利恩，即使无法获胜也可以保住性命。

不过，圣光在上，他可没有忘记不久之前（或是说之后）那场无比憋屈的战斗。导师对他战斗风格的了解及克制令他毛骨悚然。所以泰兰在接下来的巡逻清剿行动中一直在有意识的改变自己的风格。尽管他下定决心避免在人数和总体实力处于劣势的时候和伊森利恩——或是任何敌人——交战，这个时代也毕竟是实力为上的。若要真正掌握壁炉谷，不再受到血色十字军高层的牵制，他必须尽可能早的达到英雄阶的实力。

就像父亲当年那样。

提里奥·弗丁当年被放逐的真相还是在梦境中泰兰叛逃前从那个冒险者嘴里听说的。而回到壁炉谷后，他才有时间真正思考这件事的含义。那次事件的影响很大，虽没有闹的人尽皆知，但是同一时代的人大多数都有所耳闻。所以泰兰并没有耗费多大力气便从过去的卷宗中找到了足够的信息。

在白银之手的全盛时期，乌瑟尔·圣光使者和亚历山大·莫格莱尼两个人合力可以毫无悬念的压制住父亲。但是到了英雄阶位彼此间的差距就并不容易计算了，若是真的打起来的话，那么无论结果如何白银之手都必定会耗费极大的元气，这在当时的情况下几乎是致命的。这也可能就是父亲被剥夺圣光时为什么没有一丝反抗的主要原因。而现在大陆的局势已经不一样了。部落以及巫妖王的崛起使得联盟耗费了太多的力量。在如今的情况下，父亲所谓通敌的行为已经不可能得到放逐那么严重的惩罚了。任何一个英雄强者，只要没有真正堕落，都会是联盟的宝贵财富，拥有统领一方势力的资格。如果父亲回复了全盛时期的实力，那么仅仅凭借原白银之手大领主的身份和英雄阶的实力，就可以几乎毫无悬念的统领血色十字军。

泰兰不知道父亲的圣光能不能找回来。他也不明白那几乎是融入灵魂中圣光怎么会被别人剥夺。不过只要父亲一天没有回归，壁炉谷就要靠他来守护。即使不能在短时间内进阶，也至少要有压制伊森利恩的实力。这样在血色十字军中他就能真正的拥有话语权。

于是，少年时代骑士训练中那些没有纠正过来的小毛病，使用圣光能量不太细致的方式，以及一些过于容易被人看穿的战斗习惯，这些都是泰兰在接下来几个月的战斗中慢慢改变的东西。以前的他一直生活在迷茫中，即使清楚自己要依靠圣光来对抗这个世界的邪恶，也没有动力来真正的努力提升自己的实力。可是就在他下定决心开始短短三个月时间里，他的实力竟然稳步提升到了九阶高位。这使他惊喜之余又有些自嘲——看来有些很简单的事情他也只能在死过一次之后才能领悟。

父亲果然是了解他的。他的荣耀，他的动力，在白银之手解散时便已经被丢弃，直到如今才重新拾回。

在提升实力之余，泰兰的布置也渐渐开始有了成效。狂热激进的言论和行动仍然存在，但是扩散到趋势已经明显抑制住了。最明显的表现是清剿小队执行任务中和敌人同归于尽或者是战斗到重伤垂死才想起来求援或撤退的情况明显减少了。

奇迹出现在某一天，壁炉谷两支任务小队的路线恰巧和银色黎明的队伍遇到了一起。以往剑拔弩张互不服气的僵持局面并没有出现，而是由血色十字军和银色黎明的队伍合作，超额完成了清剿任务。

泰兰接到报告后不置可否，对参与的两只小队既没有奖励也没有处罚。可接下来的一段时间里，更多的巡逻队伍和银色黎明的同行们不期而遇，并且很意外的发现彼此的目标一致。

泰兰当然会说是巧合，他又不可能提前知道银色黎明的布置从而修改了原先的路线，不是么？至少那几个被暗地里雇佣查探银色黎明队伍分布的冒险者并不知道那个看似闲的无聊的血色十字军战士会是壁炉谷的大领主，也不会知道圣光之愿礼拜堂的泰罗索斯男爵曾经收到一封奇怪的信件，说是壁炉谷某些清醒的将领不满意目前高层的处事方式，决定和银色黎明私下联合来完成一些较为困难的清剿任务——随信附上壁炉谷最新的巡逻路线。

和银色黎明的合作是第一步。泰兰从资料中发现银色黎明的创建者们是在血色十字军刚刚开始转变的时候果断的分裂出去，避过了最危险的情况。他们一定是知道什么，或者至少有所怀疑。泰兰知道自己若是想要将血色十字军带出泥潭，将来肯定少不了要想银色黎明中的那些前辈寻求合作。

麻烦也不是没有。新的巡逻路线开始实行不过半个月，泰兰的领地就迎来了一个气势汹汹的来客。

“我需要一个解释，泰兰·弗丁领主。”布里奇特·阿比迪斯将报告扔到了桌子上。

“我不知道有什么可解释的，阿比迪斯将军。”泰兰微微皱眉，“这是壁炉谷这一段时间的战况总结，我核对过，并没有什么问题。”

“为什么要和那些叛徒合作？”阿比迪斯的脸色很不好看，“我原来觉得你性格虽然软弱了一些，但总归还算坚定。但现在看来，你和那些该死的……”

“抱歉打断一下，阿比迪斯将军。”泰兰微微直起身子，“请注意你的言辞。就算方式不同，他们总归是我们的盟友。”

“哈！盟友？”阿比迪斯精致的面孔因为疯狂而扭曲起来，“一群懦夫而已！他们并没有净化这个世界的决心！”

“可是他们毕竟还有用，不是吗？”泰兰平静地说，“上个月我们的清剿效率可是提升了不少。照这样下去，我们也许可以在两年内对纳克萨玛斯发起总攻。”

阿比迪斯反驳的话被堵了回去。对于一个狂热的血色战士来说，泰兰画下的这张大饼有着无与伦比的吸引力。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”她最后说，语气微微柔和了一些，但是眉头仍然皱着，就像是看到了一些很恶心的东西。

这句话让泰兰想起了前一次见面时德米提雅的告诫。距离那次会面已经近三个月了，泰兰觉得是时候应该想办法联系提尔之手中这个难得清醒的潜在盟友。若是这次来的不是阿比迪斯而是德米提雅，事情会好办得多。但是据说上个月血色圣者遭遇了被遗忘者哨兵的刺杀，险些被他们得手。所以可以预见在接下来一段时间里想要单独约见德米提雅会是很困难的事。

“你的理由说服我了，泰兰。”阿比迪斯离开壁炉谷的时候说，“我希望你没有在骗我。若是让我知道你背叛了十字军……”

“我可以保证，以圣光的名义，我不会放弃血色十字军。”泰兰回答，每个字都是认真的。

泰兰知道自己暂时过关了。壁炉谷的力量无法和血色十字军的其余据点抗衡，他也不可能一直在暗中行动，所以能够迫使提尔之手对他的行动放任自流，对他来说是一个很重要的成就。

不出意外的话，在下一次会战结束后伊森利恩的势力会被彻底架空。壁炉谷将只在名义上接受血色十字军高层的领导。

_最重要的是，父亲，等到我将整个壁炉谷控制住，我们就可以团聚了。_

_这一次，没有人能挡得住我回家的路。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阶位的设定，从低到高为职业者一至九阶、英雄、半神等等，这样的说法。人物的实力是按情节逻辑设定的，而不是游戏里的等级。


	4. 分歧

对泰兰来说，接下来的会战是控制壁炉谷和与银色黎明正式合作的最好契机。梦境中考林路口的天灾将会在某一日倾巢而出，与斯坦索姆的一支死亡骑士部队一同突袭血色十字军往斯坦索姆前线的物资通道。瘟疫之地的势力对那次没有任何准备——直到他死去的时候，依旧没有人知道运输的行程和路线为什么会泄露，或者天灾为什么会一反常态的选择攻击大城市之外的地方。人们唯一能想到的解释就是，克尔苏加德在借此机会练兵，检验新一批亡灵的战斗力。

但无论如何，血色十字军为此付出了代价，运输队和后来的增援部队几乎全军覆没。天灾的军队一直到接近提尔之手的地方才最终退去。损失最重的是提尔之手，壁炉谷因为并不在直接的攻击范围中，损失的兵力并不多，但是泰兰派去的增援部队依旧损失了几百人。

有梦中的预警，泰兰可以尽自己所能在血色十字军内部做出准备，但却无法影响到天灾的决定。所以他所能想到的最好办法就是提前将考林路口的天灾彻底清除。当然，真实的原因不能作为出兵的凭据。瘟疫之地的天灾重镇无论是位置还是实力都是很让人头痛的。一般情况下形不成什么威胁，但是每次队伍经过的时候都不得不小心绕行。血色和银色黎明的高层都曾经考虑过彻底将隐患消灭，但是考林路口的天灾数量恰巧是在那么个比上不足比下有余的水平，很难速战速决，无论银色黎明还是提尔之手想要单独行动的话都免不了伤筋动骨。再加上附近的蘑菇谷和达隆郡，还有随时可能增援的斯坦索姆，所有计划最终都不了了之。

泰兰提出的建议送到提尔之手后将近十天才收到了同意的回复。同时送来的还有大十字军达索汉签署的命令，要求泰兰全权负责与银色黎明的协调工作，并且亲自制定计划。大十字军的话里话外居然流露出一种考验的意味，使得泰兰庆幸之余感到一丝古怪。

他虽然预料到自己激进的计划最终会得到赞同，但是达索汉看似毫无保留的信任绝对是意料之外。

——————————

银色黎明的玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯男爵与父亲的关系似乎比想象的更加亲密。

从圣光之愿礼拜堂出来之后，泰兰才突然意识到这个事实。至少这可以解释对方看向他的奇怪眼神。在制定计划的过程中男爵几次三番的试图从他嘴里套话，想知道泰兰对之前的合作清剿计划究竟知不知情。

而在泰兰几次不置可否之后，泰罗索斯的独眼中最终露出了一丝极其隐晦的失望。倒是旁边的埃里戈尔和安吉拉·杜萨图斯对此似乎毫无察觉，一直保持着兴奋的状态——泰兰怀疑若是泰罗索斯没有在场，圣光兄弟会也许会试图说服血色在第二天就发动攻击。这是一群和血色同样狂热的疯子，只是没有那么偏执罢了。

几人都没有再拖延时间，最初的计划拟定之后，泰罗索斯在泰兰的要求下派遣了一队银色黎明战士跟随泰兰一起去达隆郡观察天灾的数量，以便确定负责牵制的兵力。

血色十字军主动向银色黎明提出合作，这在瘟疫之地还算得上是一个先例。泰兰很轻易地就从身边的银色黎明战士们脸上看出了浓厚的好奇和友善。加上他本人以前在银色中的声望也还是很不错的，探查的行动进行的十分顺利。这本身就并不是什么困难的任务，附近的情况无论是银色黎明还是血色十字军都有不少的资料，这一次主要就是把细节方面重新确认一下。以泰兰大领主的身份其实并不需要亲自参与，但是为了之后更加隐秘的合作，他还是决定趁这个机会打下一些基础。

就在记录完成，一行人准备掉头的时候，远处传来了交战的声音。泰兰和旁边的副手互相看了一眼，二话没说就同时向传来声音的地方冲了出去。

“血色十字军现在在达隆郡有清剿任务吗？”一位银色黎明的圣骑士问道，微微有些奇怪，“我以为离这里最近的就是在……”

他突然有些尴尬的闭上嘴。即使是壁炉谷和银色黎明近一段时期私下达成了一定的默契，对血色十字军巡逻路线了如指掌的事实还是不方便在血色的大领主面前提起的，不管这个人的名声如何。

泰兰暗自发笑，不过很明智的没有说什么。

“提尔之手我不太清楚，但是我的队伍中离这里最近的是在达隆郡外围。”他假装没有听出对方话里的含义，出言解释的，“没有意外情况的话，他们会避免过分深入。”

“可那边的队伍确实是血色十字军的……也许是有什么意外吧。”红色的战袍在这个距离已经变得很明显了。

“圣光在上！”这时，边上突然有人发出一声惊叫，“他们在围攻的是……达里安！”

对于莫格莱尼家的幼子，泰兰的印象还停留在数年前斯坦索姆战役中，那个被亚历山大从废墟中抱出来的金发少年。那似乎是他最后一次和达里安见面。灰烬使者的长子雷诺统领血色修道院，每过一段时间就会或亲自或遣人到壁炉谷进行例会，和泰兰之间也有着不小的交情。可达里安在亚历山大牺牲之后便几乎销声匿迹了，直到不久前泰兰才知道他悄无声息的加入了银色黎明的队伍。

而泰兰对当年的战役印象最深的，其实是亚历山大说起达里安时，旁边雷诺眼睛里那种他所熟悉的羡慕和渴望。

泰兰策马上前，出言喝止了血色十字军的队伍。大多数人很顺从的停止了进攻，少数几个人则面露愤愤之色，有些不满的在泰兰和达里安之间来回扫视。

“这是怎么回事？”等到所有人都停手之后，他问。以最近的势头，血色十字军的巡逻队是不会无故和银色黎明起冲突的。就算少数几个狂热分子还没有被隔离出来，这样的行动也不会得到多数人的支持。

“这个人是天灾的走狗！”出乎意料的是，袭击者们没有露出哪怕一星半点的愧色。

“胡说八道！”

“血口喷人！”

“我们银色黎明的兄弟绝不会——”

眼看壁炉谷的下属和自己带来的银色黎明小队又有大打出手的苗头，泰兰赶快抢上前几步，站在两伙人中间。

“你说说，究竟是怎么一回事？”他皱着眉头，指了指表情最激烈的圣骑士。

“我亲眼看到的——那个家伙在和一只天灾亡灵说话。”圣骑士的眼睛中闪烁着泰兰所熟悉的疯狂与愤怒，“我们出手清剿时，他在保护那个亡灵！”

“她不是天灾……你们无权对她发起攻击！”还没等泰兰追问，达里安抢先出声辩驳。年轻的圣骑士显得有些狼狈，左臂软软的垂在身边，显然受伤不轻。

“在达隆郡出现的亡灵，不是天灾？”圣骑士的表情因为愤怒而显得有些狰狞，“你这是在狡辩！领主大人，我们一定要消灭这个该死的天灾走狗！”

最后半句话是在银色黎明同样气愤的喝骂声中大吼出来的。眼见局势有些失控，泰兰只得再次伸手拦住身边举起剑的下属。他突然有些庆幸跟着他来察探敌情的银色黎明战士并不隶属于圣光兄弟会，否则凭他一个人绝对挡不住两队头脑发热的好战分子。

“等一下，让我们听听达里安的解释。”他扬起声音，转身看向另一边，“我不相信灰烬使者的儿子会投靠天灾。”

达里安的身份并不是所有人都知道，所以泰兰对他的称呼倒是让血色小队的成员们稍微迟疑了一下。

“她不是天灾。”

“和她比起来，我们这些人甚至和那些亡灵天灾没什么区别。”

“如果说礼拜堂的英灵是最圣洁的存在，那么小帕米拉……就是艾泽拉斯最纯洁的存在……”

达里安的解释使得包括银色黎明战士们在内的所有人都有些意外。这样的口气有点像是坠入爱河的少年人啊……泰兰面容古怪的看着面前的金发青年。不过泰兰倒是相信达里安的话——毕竟，在梦境中，这位年轻的圣骑士可是以自己生命为代价，以一人之力引发了使瘟疫之地的天灾数量减少了近八成的大清算。

“我想，有一个很简单的方法可以验证。”见所有人都沉浸在惊愕中，泰兰开口对达里安说道。

“我……我不会让你们接近她的。”

_你不会是真的爱上一个幽灵了吧……？_

泰兰不得不暗中咬住嘴唇来阻止脸颊抽搐的冲动。他张了张嘴，然后放弃了解释，直接在所有人反应过来之前挥手扔出了一记强力的超度邪恶。

圣光净化的滋味，不应该只有我一个人享受啊……也许是近一段时间压抑的太久了，泰兰出手时心里居然出现了一丝恶趣味。

能够以生命引发礼拜堂大清算的圣骑士，当然不会是天灾的走狗。

“我想，这样就没有问题了。”光芒散去后，泰兰转过身，直接无视了银色战士们不满的表情和血色战士们目瞪口呆的表情，以及达里安依旧有些迷惑发懵的眼神。

“耽误了不少时间，我就不回礼拜堂了。你们几个一会儿把结果交给泰罗索斯阁下就可以。接下来的行动我会再来联系的。”

泰兰挥挥手，示意壁炉谷的巡逻小队跟上来。

“还有，达里安，现在不太方便……但是以后有机会的话，你一定要带我见见你那位……梦中情人。”

说罢，留下身后面面相觑的银色战士们和听见他的话后显得气急败坏的达里安，带着一众红色战袍的属下，扬长而去。

“领主大人，你难道相信他的解释？”回去壁炉谷的路上，刚刚动手的圣骑士兀自有些愤愤不平。

“只要确认他没有和天灾同流合污就行。”泰兰淡淡的解释。

“可他保护的是一只亡灵天灾！是应该被净化的存在！你的作法违背了血色十字军的宗旨！”

泰兰猛地一拽缰绳，将坐骑拦到大吵大闹的圣骑士面前。这样的关头他绝不容许壁炉谷的势力中有人质疑他的权威。

“注意你的言辞，圣骑士。”他一字一顿的说，直视着对方有些愕然慌乱的眼睛，“我是壁炉谷的大领主。我的决定，还不需要向你请示。”

“我会向大检察官大人报告这次的事情。”明显有些底气不足的圣骑士张了张嘴，最后色厉内荏的说。

拿伊森利恩压我？泰兰暗暗冷哼一声，瞥了他一眼，心里决定回去之后要把这位也列入观察名单。

“这是你的权力。“他轻飘飘地说，调过头来继续前行。“不过，你或许还可以顺便和大检察官解释一下，为什么你会做出险些破坏接下来大型清剿任务的行为？我记得我说过，最近一段时间不要在达隆郡和考林路口附近增加行动频率……”


	5. 幽会

伊森利恩最终并没有对达隆郡的事情发表任何看法。究其原因到底是因为相信了泰兰的说辞还是另有打算，泰兰并不清楚。也有可能是那个狂热嚣张的八阶骑士最终决定不再继续挑战领主的底线，没有去向伊森利恩汇报。不过大检察官近一段时间异常低调的态度还是使得泰兰感到一丝不适应。

哪怕是在梦中的世界，伊森利恩的行事也一向是很张扬的。可是自从泰兰在圣光测试中表现出了异常强硬的态度，伊森利恩便渐渐开始减少自己在壁炉谷的影响。泰兰直到见到达里安之后，才后知后觉的意识到自己前一段时间的小手段其实仍在大检察官的的注视之下。导师虽然疯狂，但绝不愚蠢。泰兰逐渐意识到自己还是把事情想得过于简单了。

不过到了这一步，他也不得不将错就错的继续下去，借着考林会战的部署名正言顺的夺权。这次会战已经倾注了泰兰大部分的精力，几乎无暇顾及其他的事情。不管伊森利恩的退让是不是有别的计划，是否会让泰兰陷入被动，壁炉谷都会在战斗之后被泰兰的势力控制。而暂时来说，这也足够了。毕竟泰兰的第一目标并非血色十字军，而是自己父亲的安全。

但是，泰兰的注意力很容易就被一封匿名信转移了。送信的冒险者并不是他曾经秘密联系的那些人之一，而且指名要亲手交给壁炉谷的领主。

信上只有短短一行字：

_【明天日出时，到东瘟疫之地最南端的墓室——我想见你。】_

——————————

事后想起来，泰兰意识到自己悄无声息的独自行动实在有些莽撞了。日落之后日出之前是亡灵最活跃的时间。泰兰的实力可以不必担心零散天灾的偷袭，但是瘟疫之地的亡灵……可并不仅仅是天灾而已。而从不久前德米提雅遇袭的情况来看，用一封信来将他骗出壁炉谷然后派人来刺杀，绝对是玛瑞斯农场那位被遗忘者指挥官的惯常风格。

不过，泰兰在血色中的地位一直是比较尴尬的，再加上相对比较温和的处事方式，目前来说他并没有被亡灵哨兵偷袭的危险。

更何况，知道这个地方的人并不多，而想要在这个地方见他的大概也只有……

“泰兰领主，早安。”

泰兰不由自主的愣了一下。他猜错了？

“也许我这样邀你见面有些莽撞了。”德米提雅从一面残墙的阴影中走出来，平静的说，“但是你前一段时间的行动让我觉得，我们之间的确有必要仔细谈一谈。而你既然独自出现在这里，看来我的猜想是对的。”

是了。那封信的笔迹娟秀，很明显是女子的手笔。泰兰当时激动之下居然没有注意。

“德米提雅，很高兴能见到你。”他没有让自己的意外显露出来，而是和血色圣者面对面的找了两块相对干净的石头坐了下来。

“有什么我可以效劳的？”

德米提雅很认真的盯着泰兰的眼睛，似乎想要看清他的灵魂，直到泰兰在她的目光下有些不舒服，才开口回答。

“这不是重点。”她移开目光，伸手理了理额角的乱发，“重要的是，你究竟想要怎样？”

“不要急着否认。你最近一段时间的行动很多人都看在眼里。也许有些人会认为你只是下定了决心要以更加激烈的手法对付天灾，就像你自己说的那样。但是我在你的眼中只看到了坚定的决心，而没有那种我已经习以为常的狂热和仇恨。”

“所以，我问你，你究竟下定了什么样的决心？”

泰兰沉默。他对这次会面并没有什么准备。原本的打算是，在清理了考林路口的天灾之后，他可以凭借新得到的势力和地位引起德米提雅的重视，从而寻求某种意义上的合作。现在看来，血色圣者早就注意到他的反常了，而且所采取的行动远没有他计划的那样小心。

“你是在上次见面后就发现了吗？”他一边问，一边在脑海里组织语言。

“几个月前我听说了你的那次意外，便有一种很强烈的感觉，所以才借着机会跟大检察官一起去了壁炉谷。”德米提雅回答，表情微微有些困惑，“我直到现在也没有猜到你身上究竟发生了什么，但是可以肯定，有些事情在那一刻被改变了。你之后的行动证明了那一点。”

泰兰瞳孔微缩。德米提雅的直觉果然是名不虚传的。这是一种和泰兰那个诡异的梦境完全不同的力量，可以让她在不知道细节的情况下做出最有利的选择，而泰兰……虽然清清楚楚的看到了将来可能发生的悲剧，可到具体行动时仍需要再三衡量。

也许他所需要的就是更加相信自己的直觉。

“自从白银之手解散，圣光使者和灰烬使者相继牺牲，我就一直生活在迷茫中。”泰兰想了想，开始叙述，“我亲眼看着白银之手变成了血色十字军，看着周围的战友们逐渐变得陌生疯狂起来。这样的陌生让我感到恐惧。”

“于是，我说服了自己，去相信别人一直在灌输的理念。我逼迫自己承认，唯有血色十字军的方式才能净化这个世界，彻底消除世间所有的黑暗。”

“这样的催眠是很有效的。凡是和十字军对立的，都是敌人，都要被消灭。这样的世界会很简单，而简单的东西才不容易让人感到困惑。所以，即使我还保留了一丝理智，下意识的压制了壁炉谷中那些更加狂热的人疯狂的行动，我也并没有做出太多的改变。”

“我找不到血色宗旨里面不合理的地方。若是世界得到净化，黑暗被毁灭，那么剩下的就是光明了，不是么？”

“可是，在我的梦里，我看到的截然不同的景象。”

说到这里，泰兰下意识的顿了顿。

“我看到，在毁灭我所认为的黑暗时，我也在毁灭自己内心的光明。我看到在净化邪恶的过程中，我在慢慢的变成自己致力于毁灭的东西。最主要的是，当我在梦中面对自己内心深处的渴望时，我看到的是一个截然不同的自己。一个有着坚定信念和目标的自己。”

“这让我感到恐惧，比周围的一切变化都让我恐惧。我害怕，在我死去的那一刻，会突然发现自己早就偏离了最初的梦想。而正是这种恐惧让我下定了决心，在我还没有完全失去信念之前做出改变。”

“我有预感，给我的时间已经不多了。若是再不做些什么……很可能就没有机会了！”

“你问我想要什么？我想要尽我最大的努力，守护我所珍视的东西，就像我成为骑士的那一天所发誓的那样。我想要看到血色十字军找回昔日的荣耀。即使我会在看到结果之前死去……”说到这里，泰兰的嘴里有些苦涩，“……我也希望我的死能够至少唤醒一些人，让他们能够脱出毁灭的泥潭。”

泰兰的话说的很慢。他从一开始就陷入了回忆中，一个人自言自语，几乎是忽略了对面安静的听众。等他说完时，天色已经开始发亮了。带着腐烂气息的微风吹过，远处传来沙沙的声音。他有些心不在焉的想着为什么这么久了都没有看到一只亡灵来打扰。

安静了许久，德米提雅开始慢慢鼓起掌来，将他从沉思中惊醒。

“泰兰，我想我是小看你了。”德米提雅的脸上露出一个发自内心的笑容，“我承认，我没想到你会做出这样的决定。不要误会——我一直相信你不会变得像其他人那样疯狂，但也正是因为你善良的性格，我从来没想到你会这么快下定决心。”

泰兰不由自主吐出一口长气，不知道什么时候紧绷起来的肌肉放松了下来。是的，他的直觉相信德米提雅。但是在得到确认之前，他还是对这位神秘圣者可能的反应有诸多猜测。最差的情况，他可能不得不向这位同伴拔剑。

话说开了之后两个人都很兴奋，但是很快就不得不冷静下来。德米提雅很理智的提出，即使泰兰能够收拢壁炉谷的军队，也依然无法根除十字军的隐患。仅凭他们两个人的实力和威望，最多只能保证情势恶化的慢一些——除非他们决定像银色黎明那样，在血色毁灭前带着清醒的战士们脱离出去。

而不到万不得已，泰兰是不愿意放弃血色十字军的。德米提雅也是一样，十字军凝聚了她太多的心血。

“如果……”泰兰沉吟片刻，慢慢地说，“……我们当中出现了一位英雄强者，这样的话够不够？”

“你是说……你自己吗？”德米提雅仔细看了泰兰一眼，清秀的眉毛不由自主的皱了起来，“前一阵时间你的实力的确提升的飞快，几乎可以算是十字军中的顶尖战斗力之一了……但是英雄阶位的壁障可不是那么容易突破的。哪怕是达索汉，阿比迪斯，还有伊森利恩，都已经被困在九阶巅峰很久了。”

泰兰没有纠正德米提雅的误会。如果父亲真的能回复实力的话一切都好说，可这件事几乎要比靠自己进阶还要困难。

“其实最主要的还是查清血色堕落的源头。”他说，“从我所能了解到的情况来看，血色十字军的转变是发生在灰烬使者牺牲之后的。我想我们需要银色黎明的协助。他们应该是发现了什么，才会在情况失去控制前脱离出去。”

德米提雅想了想，表示同意。时间有些紧迫，容不得他们讨论接下来的具体计划。天已经亮了，泰兰需要尽快赶回壁炉谷，而德米则是好不容易才甩掉自己的护卫——杀手洛汗在德米遇刺后将护卫人数提高了一倍。考林路口的袭击就定在不到一个月之后，有什么事情只能等会战后再做打算。

而对于这次会战的计划，德米提雅虽然明白泰兰的考虑，但还是有些担忧。行动的成功率很大，但是血色十字军高层的反应却有不小的疑点。在提尔之手对此进行讨论时，德米提雅是持保留意见的，但终究架不住阿比迪斯将军和达索汉近乎顽固的支持。

“大检察官伊森利恩……曾经向大十字军提出过质疑。我不知道他们为什么没有阻止你的行动，但你还是应该小心。”她警告说。

泰兰皱起眉头。德米提雅的话让他再次想到了伊森利恩近一段时间的奇怪表现。但是他既猜不准导师的心思，也不愿意过多的刺激对方——毕竟，这样的低调对他的计划是有利的。

不过在分别前，泰兰突然想到一件事。

“你为什么会选择在这里见面？”

“提尔之手的巡逻队前一段时间刚刚将这里的一小股亡灵消灭干净，是布里奇特亲自带队的——泰兰，你说了什么话把她刺激到了？她自从上次去壁炉谷找你兴师问罪，回来后就一直处在莫名其妙的狂热状态中……总之，这里现在是东瘟疫之地难得几个非亡灵聚集地之一，而且足够偏僻，说话不会被打扰。”德米提雅对泰兰的反应有些奇怪，“有什么问题吗？”

泰兰沉默了一阵，叹了口气。“是巧合吧。”他说，示意德米提雅跟上他，一起转过不远处的废墟。

“这里，埋葬着我少年时期的记忆。”泰兰停在一块不起眼的墓碑前，表情平静地说。

看到墓碑上的名字，德米提雅不由自主的伸手捂住了嘴，平静的表情荡然无存，使得泰兰突然觉得她亲切了许多。

——————————

见到提里奥·弗丁的墓碑使得两个人的情绪都有些低落——德米提雅因为意外选择了一个也许会给同伴带来困扰的会面地点而有些惭愧，而泰兰则是无可避免的想起来此刻不知身在何处的父亲。结果就是两个人肩并肩的站在墓碑前许久，以致于忘了时间。

泰兰和德米提雅会面的结尾，是一群血色护卫冲进废墟的情景。血色圣者的护卫队所拥有的效率和责任感显然超出了德米提雅的预料。

幸运——或者说不幸——的是，两位当事人略显窘迫的表现很自然而然的被错误的解读了。

血色战士们的八卦之心果然是不容小觑的。所谓的巫妖王附体事件刚刚过去不久，故事的主人公又出现了新的传闻，使得整个壁炉谷一时间充满了各种含义不明的暧昧微笑。

“你们听说了么？”

“壁炉谷的领主大人和提尔之手的血色圣者正在交往！”

“而且据说从被发现的地点来看，已经到了见家长的地步了……”


	6. 怀疑的种子

在没有行动的时候，夜间的壁炉谷是很安静的。因为黑暗是属于亡灵的舞台，瘟疫之地的生者会在太阳落山后返回安全的地点，养精蓄锐等待第二天的战斗。就连走廊里轮值的士兵也会刻意地放轻脚步，时不时压低声音与同伴说上几句什么。

但是即使是夜里，玛登霍尔德也不会有完全放松的时刻。总会有一部分人难以入眠，或是抓紧时间完成白天的任务，或是处理一些这样那样的紧急情况。瘟疫之地的情况似乎永远也处理不完。

“这些就是前几天的观察结果了。”

伊森利恩将手中的记录放到面前的桌面上，半是询问半是陈述的说道。尽管面前的圣骑士一直小心翼翼的保持着一副公事公办的淡然表情，大检察官仍是从他的眼睛里看出了一丝愤恨。以他几十年的处事经验，这样的表演破绽百出，幼稚的可笑。尤其是在提交了这样一份充满主观喜恶的报告之后。

“是的，大人。”

伊森利恩不置可否的嗯了一声，手指轻轻的敲击着桌面。沉吟片刻之后，他点点头。

“我知道了，你回去吧。”他说，抬起头来看着面前的年轻人，“剩下的事情你不用过问了，专心准备突袭考林路口的任务。”

“可是，大检察官大人——”骑士淡漠的伪装在一瞬间崩溃，使得伊森利恩的嘴角几乎要露出嘲讽的微笑。相比之下，泰兰的演技可是要高出不少。谁能想得到呢？原本像是一张白纸一样的的泰兰突然学会了使用计谋，而且险些就将自己这个做老师的骗了过去。至少，提里奥那个荣耀高于一切的家伙是不会使用那样不够光明正大的手段的。

当然，他的手段还是稚嫩了些。若不是因为有其他的考虑，伊森利恩其实有很多种方法可以让他前功尽弃。

“你还有什么疑问吗？”他的表情没有变化，但是语气中已经多了一丝警告。泰兰想要做什么是一回事，可是他的下属想要在背后搞小动作却肯定是违反了血色十字军的纪律。

“您不打算阻止泰兰吗？”骑士没有注意到伊森利恩的语气，而是有些急躁的追问，“他的行为已经背离了血色十字军的准则！他公然袒护了一个天灾的走狗，而且还——”

“——而且还因私废公，借用侦察敌情的借口和情人幽会？”伊森利恩打断了他的话，有些好笑的接口，“你的报告上是这么形容的吧？”

“我……”

“我很佩服你啊，加里森，”伊森利恩半是无奈半是感叹地摇摇头，“居然能把好好的观察报告写得像是骑士小说中的情节。”

“可我说的都是事实，”骑士加里森辩解道，“您可以向壁炉谷中的其他人求证……”

“用不着求证……我相信连修道院的莫格莱尼大领主都已经听到这样的传言了。”巧合之下，伊森利恩和他的学生在内心里对血色士兵的八卦水平做出了一模一样的评价。

“那您……”

“加里森，你似乎误会了什么。”伊森利恩的语气慢慢变得严肃起来，“我当初要求你观察泰兰的时候是想要看看他的命令有没有疏漏之处，好出手补救……而不是要你监视他的一举一动。”

嗯，其实这句话并不准确。当初他布置的眼线的确是为了监视泰兰。不过近一段时间泰兰的布置几乎已经摆在了明面上，这种监视反而没有了必要。伊森利恩对这样的变化并没有感到预想中的愤怒或不满。毕竟以他的计划，他也是不会允许泰兰一直迷茫平庸下去的。

不过这个解释倒是将他的想法很好地转达给了加里森。面前的八阶骑士似乎被浇了一盆冷水，全身僵硬的站在原地。很好。有这个时间去听一个心怀怨恨的年轻人诋毁上官，还不如早一点结束，趁着天没亮稍微合一会儿眼。他的年纪大了，虽然实力并未衰退，但毕竟没有了年轻时的精力。

“我听说，泰兰从达隆郡回来的路上，曾经因为你对他命令的质疑而警告过你。”伊森利恩轻描淡写地说，眼神却有些森冷，“而现在看来，他的做法似乎没有起到应有的效果。你没有反省自己的行为，却有些变本加厉起来——质疑完了大领主的行为，你又来质疑我这个大检察官。”

“大检察官阁下……”加里森的额头渗出来了一滴冷汗，“我绝没有冒犯您或者泰兰领主的意思。”

“那就好。你记着，泰兰·弗丁是壁炉谷的领主。对他的命令你可以不理解，但是必须执行。”

“明白，大人。”

“至于泰兰和血色圣者的传闻……”伊森利恩的语气稍稍缓和下来，“这或许是真的，或许是假的。但是我想我们还有更重要的事情去考虑，而不是一天到晚猜测我年轻的学生喜欢什么样的女人。”

“是，大人……我会注意的。”

“回去吧，安心备战。”他挥挥手，示意加里森退出去，“这段时间，我不会干涉泰兰的行动……这是大十字军的命令。”

血色十字军最高权力者的命令对于十字军战士来说不亚于神谕。伊森利恩满意的看到骑士离开哨塔时，眼中最后一丝迟疑也消失殆尽了。

他站起来，微微活动了一下四肢。关节处传来的轻微响动再次提醒着他，自己已经不再年轻了。人类的寿命是有限的，哪怕是拥有了英雄阶的实力也阻止不了身体的衰老。更何况他的阶位已经很久没有变化了，他怀疑自己直到死亡的一刻也不会突破那层门槛。

“似乎，有些我不清楚的事情正在发生啊……”盯着窗外漆黑的夜色，大检察官喃喃地说。空荡的房间里没有别的声音来回应他的话。

如果说泰兰突如其来的强势让他在欣喜之余感到一丝意外，那么大十字军的反应就让他无可避免的产生了怀疑。

“泰兰，达索汉……你们究竟在下怎样一盘棋？我天真的学生……到底知不知道自己的对手是谁？”

有时候，内心的迷茫和疑惑会让人的思想更加缜密，越是坚定的人反而越容易误入歧途。

一丝疑惑在伊森利恩的心底生根发芽，狂热的眼瞳中似乎闪过了一丝清明。

血色十字军的大检察官并不是一个蠢人。

——————————

随着会战日期的临近，泰兰也越来越忙碌。他现在不得不将其他的计划全都暂时放下，全心全意的与银色黎明完善合作的细节。如何安排人马牵制附近的其他天灾聚集地要比进攻考林路口的策略更加令人头痛。

最起码的，想要在大量血色军队聚集在东瘟疫的时候，将十字军和被遗忘者的势力完全错开，绝对是一项极为浩大的工程。据说泰罗索斯和玛瑞斯农场的指挥官凋零者来来回回扯皮了好几天，才算是让那位冷漠的被遗忘者游侠同意到时候不在背后捅刀子。至于这句话有多大的可信度，泰兰仍然持保留意见，并且将牵制达隆郡和蘑菇谷的任务一股脑儿的安排给了银色黎明。

正如达索汉保证的那样，提尔之手对泰兰定期提交的报告保持了完全支持的态度。唯一的变化是，负责与壁炉谷联系的人……突然由阿比迪斯将军变成了德米提雅。

泰兰和德米提雅走进指挥室之后，两个人的下属们便很有默契的同时告辞离去，留下两位长官在长桌两边面面相觑，半晌无言。

“布里奇特说她要继续观察考林路口的地形，抽不开身，所以让我来。”一阵沉默后，德米提雅解释道。

“半个月前我不是把银色黎明的报告交给她了吗？”泰兰一时没有反应过来，有些疑惑的问。

“……是的。”德米提雅的声音有一丝小郁闷，还一反常态的翻了个白眼，“她和我说话的时候那份地图就放在旁边的架子上。

泰兰恍然大悟，然后脸色不由自主的红了一下。

“很抱歉给你带来了困扰。”他想了半天，不知道该说什么好。

“我认为，目前最好的方式就是……默认。”德米提雅叹了口气，然后仿佛下定决心一般说道。

“啊，什么？”泰兰有些愕然。他不会是听错了吧？

“至少这样我们可以名正言顺的见面，也不必担心说的话会有不相干的人听到。”德米提雅很快恢复了平静，“我希望上次见面时你口中拯救血色十字军决心不是说说而已，因为我是当真了。这样我们需要很多的时间讨论计划。”

“可是，难道没有更好的——”

“怎么，泰兰领主，我配不上你吗？”无论如何，泰兰也没有想到如此彪悍蛮不讲理的语气会出现在德米提雅口中。那个文静睿智的圣者到哪里去了？

又或许，这样满不在乎的语气是想要掩饰内心的慌乱……就像他自己感到的那样？

泰兰张了张嘴，什么也没有说出来，只得盯着德米提雅的脸，想要从对方的表情中看出她的真实想法。女牧师被盯得有些发窘，脸上不由自主出现了一丝红晕。

“只是假装而已，泰兰，”她多此一举的解释道，“你不必担心——”

“我只是不想给你带来麻烦。”泰兰打断了她的话。因为某种原因，他不太想让德米提雅把那句话说完。

他站起身来，走到德米提雅身边，轻轻拉起她的手，然后半跪下来。然后他抬起头，认真的注视着同伴微微有些慌乱的表情。

“为你而战，我的女士。”他行了一个标准的吻手礼，眼中露出一丝笑意，仿佛是在进行一场有趣的表演。

话里面有多少玩笑的成分，泰兰自己也不清楚。他只是觉得这样的安排……真的很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊森利恩……这个家伙一开始我并没想过怎么处理，觉得要不就让他一直龙套下去，要不就干脆让泰兰把他做掉。但是写到这里，才突然发现让他醒悟过来更适合一些，还可以与后面的某个设定对比一下。  
“疑惑会让人的思想更加缜密”……正如文中所写，伊森利恩作为十字军的大检察官，绝不是蠢人。


	7. 支撑

泰兰环顾四周，发现自己正站在玛登霍尔德城堡后面的某处。看日头应该是傍晚，四周的环境、建筑是他所熟悉的，只是蒙上了一层白雾。他很快就发现了一丝不寻常。

周围安静得有些诡异。不仅听不到脚步声和说话声，甚至连瘟疫之地无处不在的亡灵和食腐动物都似乎销声匿迹了。雾气使得远处的景象有些模糊，但他还是可以感觉到这里和他印象中的壁炉谷有所不同，显得更加……干净。

这不是他所熟悉的瘟疫之地。

泰兰下意识的朝着树林边方向走去。那里的白雾要淡一些，似乎有什么东西在冥冥中吸引着他的注意。走到近处，他突然停了下来。那是一块看起来很新的墓碑。

**【这里长眠着我最爱的儿子】**

**【泰兰·弗丁】**

**【壁炉谷大领主】**

自己的墓碑？泰兰感到一阵荒诞，嘴唇抽了抽，却无论如何也笑不出来。

这是他的墓碑。

他的父亲为他立的墓碑……

他盯着墓碑看了好一阵，然后机械的转过头，看向几步之外不知何时出现的人。

那是一位老年圣骑士，头发花白，面容坚毅。他的身上穿着一身自乌瑟尔·光明使者战死后就再没有人穿过的铠甲，背上背着一把自亚历山大·莫格莱尼战死后就再没有人见过的战刀。穿着打扮让泰兰生出一种恍若隔世的感觉，但却在一瞬间认出了那张久违的面孔。

父子之间血脉相连的感觉，哪怕对方变化再大，他也能认出来。

泰兰愣愣的看着十几年未见的父亲。提里奥·弗丁似乎并不知道自己身边还有一个人，只是一动不动的站在原地，凝视着儿子的墓碑。过了许久，他蹲下身来，将一个小小的银色战锤放在墓前。

“北伐军已经准备就绪了，明天一早就会起程。”他的声音很轻，仿佛生怕惊扰了墓中人的长眠，可是在泰兰的耳中却好像是惊雷一般，使他一阵眩晕。

“我不知道还有没有机会活着从诺森德回来。”提里奥不知道泰兰的纠结，仍在低声诉说，“但是无论生死，我都会在决战后回到壁炉谷，回到你的身边……再也不会离开。”

“我的一生经历了很多事……做出了很多旁人难以理解的选择。”老人的声音出现了一丝不明显的颤抖，“但是我最大的愧疚，就是没能在你最需要的时候，出现在你的面前。”

“孩子，这个小战锤，你曾经埋在我坟前。而现在，我又再次给你，希望你的灵魂，能继续守护着我们的家园。”

“也希望……你能够最终原谅我这个父亲。”

泰兰终于忍不住慢慢走过去，从身后抱住父亲。即使隔着臃肿的板甲，他依旧可以清楚的感到老人挺拔的身体产生了一瞬间的僵硬。

“对不起……”老人闭上眼睛，喃喃地说。

_我从来没有怪过您……_泰兰想到，双手再次紧了紧。他没有说出来，因为知道老人是听不到的。他们现在……并不在同一个世界。

_爱你，父亲……_

——————————

泰兰猛地睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是书房昏暗的烛火。他发现自己的心脏跳得很厉害，整个胸口都隐隐作痛。半晌之后他才想起该如何呼吸，长长的呼出一口气。

连续几天没有睡觉，还要时刻将大脑保持在活动状态。这样的作息就连九阶巅峰的圣骑士都有些微微吃不消。泰兰原本只是想要在晚餐后略微休息一下，然后再继续完善几天后考林会战的布局，只是身心俱疲的他坐在书桌前就睡着了，而从窗外的天色看来，这一觉一直睡到了半夜。

刚刚的梦……

有些艰难的活动了一下酸痛的脖子，泰兰的手不由得的放到了胸口，试图平复剧烈的心跳，和无法形容的心悸。

在白银之手刚刚解散，转为血色十字军时，泰兰的梦是支撑他继续战斗的支柱。因为梦中有父亲的身影，梦中的他不会迷茫。

而在从那一个长达一年的噩梦中醒过来后，泰兰便对自己的梦境有了一种难以言述的恐惧。因为他知道，若是他做出哪怕一个错误的选择，梦中的未来就会无可避免的发生。那个梦太真实了……尽管泰兰一直下意识的不愿追根究底，他的内心也一直在怀疑，那根本不是什么梦境，而是实际发生过的事情。

而今天，他看到了……梦中世界的未来？就像是他已经死去，只是作为一个不愿离开生者世界的亡魂，站在一边默默地看着父亲。

_那个梦中的世界，是真实存在的吗？那么我现在所在的又是什么地方？_

_还是说……我仍在梦中？_

泰兰闭上眼睛，低下头，将脸埋在手中。原来这才是自己一直以来恐惧的根源。如今的壁炉谷几乎已经完全掌握在了他的手中，他拥有了在伊森利恩面前足以自保的实力，也得到了银色黎明的信任和血色圣贤的帮助，考林路口这个原本可能会让自己心腹下属们损伤殆尽的源头很快也会被铲除。一切都似乎在他预想的轨迹前进。

可他仍然害怕自己就算是竭尽全力，也终究没有办法改变什么。就像……梦境中的那样。

泰兰一如既往的讨厌做梦。

——————————

_ 【当你够年龄来读这封信的时候，我应该已经离开你很久了。我不知道该怎么表达自己离开你和你母亲有多么痛苦，但是我觉得人生总是要迫使人做出一些艰难的决定。我恐怕你这些年已经听到了许多关于我的不好的事情——人们都将我的所作所为看做是邪恶的。我只是害怕我当初的决定会让人们对你有所成见。】 _

_ 【在这里我并不想去为我自己辩解，但是我要让你知道我为了荣耀做过什么。荣耀是是让我们之所以成为人的一个重要因素，泰兰。我们的一言一行都都要对这个世界有或多或少的意义。我知道这很不容易，但是我希望你有天能够理解。】 _

_ 【我想让你知道我一直深深爱着你，我心里一直在惦念着你。】 _

_ 【你的人生，你行动的会成为我的救赎，孩子。你是我的骄傲，我的希望。做个好人，做个英雄。】 _

心烦意乱的在自己的书桌前坐了一阵，泰兰拿出了贴身藏着的信。过去每当迷茫的时候，他就会取出父亲留下的信，将早已熟记于心的词句重新阅读一遍。只是这一次，这封信并没有成功的为他解惑。

他的父亲是个无比坚定的人。泰兰自少年时就从父亲的下属们和母亲那里听到了这样的评价。就像在信中看到的那样，即使当初的决定使他失去了一切——他的地位，声望，力量，还有他的家人——父亲仍然义无反顾的选择了坚持。

父亲……想必没有遇到过自己现在的疑问。若是看到了无法改变的惨淡结局——那么还要不要继续坚持下去？

泰兰将后背靠在椅子上，微微后仰，抬起头注视着天花板，看着上面被烛火映照的影子随着自己的身体一晃一晃的。他的思绪不由自主的飘回了梦中的世界。

看来他死后，瘟疫之地的格局发生了不小的变化。也许最值得欣慰的，就是梦中世界的父亲似乎是恢复了圣光的力量。看他的穿着打扮，以及话语中的含义，提里奥·弗丁会再次回归，并且成为瘟疫之地对抗天灾的领军人物。还有北伐……泰兰不清楚第二场梦距离他的死亡过去了多久，但是既然血色十字军——或是另外的什么势力（提里奥的穿着更像是当初的白银之手，而不是血色的战甲）——还有足够的元气发起北伐，那么想必事态会比现在好上许多。

……若是有生之年能与父亲一同率军进攻诺森德的冰封王座，那他将死而无憾了。这是他这一代的圣骑士毕生的目标。

可关键是，等到他像计划中的那样，成功的掌控了血色十字军，也挽救了自己悲惨的命运，甚至看到了天灾军团的瓦解之后……他会不会发现自己又变成了瘟疫之地一个无形的亡魂，所做的一切都不过是由于死前的不甘而出现的幻象？

想了半天，直到脑袋开始隐隐发胀，泰兰突然哑然失笑。这样的担忧有什么意义呢？

无论这个世界是真是假，其实对他都没什么不同。他又不是执掌时间的青铜龙，现在的世界本就应该是他眼中唯一重要的存在。而就算是古往今来那些传说中的人物，又有哪一个从一开始就确信自己会成功了？

梦中的警示，是一个难得的礼物，让他不再迷茫，看清自己究竟该走哪一条路。仅此而已。

“做个……英雄。”泰兰喃喃的重复道。

_那就让我……做个英雄吧。_

房门被敲响了，使泰兰从沉思中回过神来。他放下信，走过去把门打开。

“还没有休息吗？”门外的大检察官扬了扬眉毛，有些好奇的问道，“我刚刚从哨塔出来，看到你的房间还亮着灯。”

“导师。”泰兰微微行了个礼，将伊森利恩让进了房间。现在的他已经可以平静的面对自己可能的行刑者了。

“我以为你会好好休息一下，而不是一个人坐在这里发愣。据我所知，你过去几天夜里都没怎么睡觉——到了我这个年纪，保持这样的作息几乎是不可能的事情。”伊森利恩近乎关怀的语气让泰兰又想起了当初指导自己的那个睿智慈爱的牧师，神色一时有些恍惚。

“但是我现在才发现，你依旧活在过去的记忆中。”

泰兰微微一惊，顺着伊森利恩的目光看过去。几张信纸现在正安安静静的躺在桌面上。

伊森利恩走过去，拿起最上面的一张，借着烛光看了起来。随后他沉默着放下信，转头看向泰兰。

“你的父亲是一个正直的人。”他说，看着泰兰因为意外而微微睁大了眼睛，“我虽对他的做法并不认同，甚至感到厌恶，但我依旧不能否认……他的所作所为都是基于对自己荣耀的坚持。”

泰兰不知该如何回答。即使是在很久以前，伊森利恩仍在教导他的时候，两个人也很少谈到提里奥。这个名字在当初的白银之手几乎是一个禁忌，哪怕是知情者也不愿对此过多赘言。况且，伊森利恩的所作所为——不管是在梦中还是现实——都使得泰兰没有预料到会从他的嘴里听到有关父亲的正面评价。

“但是我们对荣耀有着不同的理解。”大检察官话锋一转，“我可以理解你对他的依赖，但我不希望你因为他的话而对自己的信念产生怀疑。”

泰兰沉默。这句话才符合自己性格偏执的导师一贯的作风。

“如果你明白我说的意思……”伊森利恩转过身，没有再去观察泰兰的反应，“那么听我的话，烧了它。”

说完，他停了几秒钟，似乎想要补充什么，但最终没有再开口，而是慢慢走向房门，准备离开。

就在伊森利恩走到门口的时候，身后响起了泰兰的脚步声。他回过头来，却正好看到自己的学生背对着他，将手中的信纸一张一张的放在烛台上点燃。

“您说得对。我不应该……活在过去的记忆中。”泰兰头也不回的说，声音出乎意料的平静。

_我已经不需要靠几张纸来支撑自己了。_

伊森利恩看着泰兰的背影，表情有些复杂，说不清是欣喜还是忧虑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：提里奥将泰兰的玩具战锤埋到儿子墓前，这个情节是原来看过的某个视频中的。我很喜欢，就拿来用了。泰兰与梦中父亲告别的情景是我写这篇小说的初衷之一。  
注2：有关烧掉提里奥遗书的对话有一部分出自灰烬使者漫画，原作中发生在泰兰与达索汉之间。不过那时泰兰最终没有把信烧掉，加封大领主的仪式前还在对着蜡烛读。


	8. 相似

伊森利恩一向不喜欢斯坦索姆的氛围。当然，作为瘟疫之地天灾的大本营，这种厌恶实在是极好理解的。血色十字军的前哨据点和被天灾占据的部分一样的阴森，唯独来往战士们眼中闪动的狂热和亡灵们的空洞死寂形成了鲜明的对比。

有的时候，伊森利恩猜想自己若是像赛丹·达索汉那样留在斯坦索姆的前线，而不是常驻壁炉谷，会不会疯得比对方更彻底一些。不过此刻他发现，对面的人……神智似乎清醒的过分。

“你是说，他把提里奥留下的信……烧毁了？”大十字军的眼中露出些许意外。

这个话题是伊森利恩状似不经意中提起的，主要目的是试探达索汉的态度——并且借机掩饰自己的怀疑。在几天前深夜与泰兰见过面之后，他的第一怀疑是对方已经见到了提里奥。

伊森利恩对提里奥的鄙视在于后者的软弱和逃避，而不是对他立场的怀疑。一个英雄阶的强者宁可隐居也不愿继续战斗，甚至连白银之手遭逢巨变的时候都没有回来……伊森利恩每次想到的时候都会忍不住痛骂一声懦夫。荣耀……还有什么样的荣耀比将天灾彻底净化更加重要吗？

当然，也有可能提里奥确实像泰兰所知的那样，在几年前去世了。不过伊森利恩对此并没有相信哪怕一秒钟。纯粹是直觉。

如果这次真的是提里奥决定介入，不管因为何种原因，那么伊森利恩都不会阻止。至少在目前，在泰兰的性格明显在往好的方向转变的情况下。

可是据他所知，提里奥是不会让儿子如此急迫的掌控壁炉谷的，也不会提出进攻考林路口那样极端激进的计划。那个严肃古板，又喜欢直来直去的家伙，他更有可能说服泰兰离开血色十字军，而不是让他融入得更加彻底。

但无论有怎样的破绽，伊森利恩仍直觉的认为，泰兰的转变和他那位不知所踪的父亲脱不了干系。

不过既然到了这个地步，就帮他们一把好了。最近一段时间伊森利恩注意到了许多过去被忽略的事情，而这些事情的中心就在面前的大十字军领主身上。也许他的怀疑只是在胡思乱想，但是即使如此，让达索汉注意到提里奥的动向绝不是什么好事。让大十字军将注意力集中在泰兰的转变对血色的意义，而不是原因上，也许会好一些吧。

“他没有说什么吗？”达索汉沉吟了一阵，问道。

“他说……”伊森利恩略微顿了一下，迅速找好措辞，“不想活在过去的记忆中。”

达索汉的眼中露出一丝极其隐蔽的兴奋，虽然只是一闪即逝，但是依旧被一直注意他的伊森利恩捕捉到了。

“很好。伊森利恩……”达索汉恢复了一向的严谨神色，“两天后的会战，就由泰兰领主独自带领壁炉谷的军队参加——作为战斗的指挥官。而你需要在玛登霍尔德堡垒，和修道院的援军一起镇守壁炉谷，防止安多哈尔的天灾趁势偷袭。”

“您确信泰兰可以胜任考林路口总指挥官的重任？”伊森利恩没有将内心的想法显露出来，只是例行公事一般的询问。

“你应该更加相信自己的学生。他最近的表现说明他已经变得成熟了。”达索汉回答道，并没有注意到伊森利恩的异常，“他拥有极为优秀的头脑和天赋，只是一直以来都被软弱的性格制约了发展。”

“你前一阵不是告诉我，他下定决心要更加努力地净化这个世界吗？我们应该给他证明自己的机会。”

这验证了伊森利恩不久前的猜测。大十字军领主达索汉绝不是自己一直以来以为的那样一门心思对付天灾，而是对血色十字军的力量有着自己的打算。而现在看来，这个打算和泰兰·弗丁有关。

而他自己，血色十字军的总检察官伊森利恩，在其中又将扮演什么样的角色？

——————————

泰兰沿着城堡外围漫无目的地走着。准备工作已经全部就绪，兵员调度、牵制天灾援兵的计划，以及战时各个要塞的协防都已经安排妥当。突袭将在明日凌晨展开，若一切顺利，在黄昏前便会结束。

但是泰兰无可避免的感受到了极大的压力。这是一场也许会改变瘟疫之地局势的大战。当大十字军极为痛快的将指挥权完完全全的交给他时，泰兰感到了极度的错愕和荒谬。

这位他只见过寥寥数面的十字军领袖，居然比泰兰自己更加相信自己的能力吗？泰兰有些烦躁的长吁一口气，左手下意识的朝胸甲中摸去。然后他的动作突然停住了。

他想拿出来的东西几天前已经被他亲自烧掉了。

自从知道父亲仍在人世，提里奥的所谓遗书似乎已经失去了原有的意义。这样的话烧掉它来打消伊森利恩的怀疑并没有什么问题。可是当泰兰感觉到自己的情绪波动时，仍然会习惯性的想要再将它取出来读一遍。

他不由得自嘲地笑了笑，心中泛起一种奇怪的感觉，似乎有些愧疚，又有些后悔，仿佛是失去了一个很重要的纽带。

看来自己并没有想象的那么坚强。

心事重重的走着，泰兰在树林前停住了脚步。自己居然走到了这里？是想来看看自己的坟墓，还是潜意识里认为父亲会来到这里等他？

原地站了一会儿，他突发奇想的拔出佩剑，很认真的挖起坑来。这样毫无意义的举动至少可以让他暂时不去考虑其他乱七八糟的顾虑。泰兰好像从来没有亲手掩埋过什么人，即使瘟疫之地每天都有人死亡。几次差一点折断剑刃之后，他的面前终于出现了一个能勉强容得下一个人的大坑。

现在呢？要不要躺进去试试？

泰兰把剑插到一边，然后不由自主的哈哈大笑起来。自己这是在干什么？难道挖完了坑，躺进去，父亲就会突然出现吗？他感到自己笑出了眼泪。

这两天果然是太累了，脑子都有些糊涂……泰兰一屁股坐下来，靠在一颗枯死的大树边上，渐渐停下了莫名其妙的大笑，再次静了下来。

父亲……究竟在哪里呢？

泰兰看着不远处壁炉谷愣起神来。

——————————

同样心事重重的达里安意外出现的时候，已经是傍晚了。他在一天前从礼拜堂赶来，明天会随着壁炉谷的军队一起出发去考林路口。这次修道院派来协防的队伍由雷诺带领，下午早些时候就到了壁炉谷。达里安听说之后就去找平时不怎么见面的兄长说话。不过看他的脸色，似乎谈话进行的不怎么愉快。

听到泰兰的疑问，他勉强笑了笑。

“从小雷诺就不是很喜欢我，可能更多的是觉得我太过软弱。”他说着，在泰兰旁边坐了下来，一起看着壁炉谷的轮廓，“尤其是前两年我加入了银色黎明之后。”

泰兰点点头表示理解。自己那个朋友对弟弟总是不假辞色，也的确具有血色十字军中极有代表性的偏激狂热。

“我这次会证明给他看的。”达里安几乎是赌气一样的说，“我会让他知道，我在银色黎明中也同样会消灭天灾——不仅仅是血色十字军的疯子们才能做到。”

这群疯子中的一个就坐在你旁边……泰兰有些无语的白了一眼身边比自己小了将近十年的圣骑士，不过并没有对疯子的称号做出什么评论。平心而论，这个形容十分中肯。

“你也许不太记得了，”他说，“不过亚历山大阁下还在世的时候，对雷诺也是那么严格。”

“嗯？”达里安有些意外的转过脸来。灰烬使者战死的时候达里安才刚刚就职，而老莫格莱尼对这个小儿子却一直十分宠溺，连当时的泰兰都看出了他的偏心。

“我没有注意，父亲对我从来都不怎么严厉。不过你一说我倒想起来，小时候雷诺和我一起闯祸，好像被处罚的总是他……”达里安有些感叹的说，“这就是哥哥讨厌我的原因吗？”

“我想雷诺并不是讨厌他的弟弟，”泰兰说，想起了几年前壁炉谷之战后与老莫格莱尼的对话，“就像亚历山大阁下不会讨厌自己的长子。”

“我记得，当初我看到他对你和雷诺截然不同的态度，也感到有些疑惑。”他解释道，“亚历山大阁下的确是更加宠爱你一些，他说这是因为你很像你的母亲。而雷诺更像他自己。”

那场对话并没有第三个人听到，泰兰也没有对别人提过。那之后不久灰烬使者就战死了，据说是被副官出卖。而今天他听到达里安的疑虑，却不由自主的说了出来。作为雷诺的好友，泰兰对旁边这个性格直爽的家伙印象也不错，他并不愿意看到这对兄弟的关系一直这么不冷不热的。

“我想，雷诺心里，大概也是希望你能更像你们的父亲一些吧。”他说。

达里安点点头，抿紧嘴唇沉默了许久，似乎是下了某种决心。过了半晌，他抬起头来。

“泰兰，你的父亲是什么样的人？”他问完之后有些忐忑，不确定泰兰会不会不想提起他那位毁誉参半的父亲。

泰兰怔忡了片刻。这是他这几个月来一直偷偷在想的事情，这时却被人直接问了出来。

“他被放逐时我还小，只记得他对我和母亲都很温和。”他说，“后来我听到最多的评价就是，他是一个正直的人……只是对荣耀的理解与别人不一样。”

他想了想，决定把父亲离开前的话告诉达里安。泰兰现在十分想要听到其他人对父亲的承认。这样的话也许在血色十字军中不会得到理解，但是达里安应该可以明白。

“当初他因为救下一个兽人而被审判。我记得自己问他，所有的兽人都是坏人吗？”泰兰的脸上闪过追忆。这是他的父亲失去圣光的一天，可泰兰印象中，提里奥的形象却无比高大。

“他的回答是——种族并不能说明荣耀，对于自己不同的存在，人们不应轻率的作出判断。”他一字一句的转述父亲的话，轻轻闭上眼睛，“我听说，他在为自己辩解时也是这么说的。白银之手内部似乎对此颇有争执，但最终仍是判了他叛国罪。”

“后面的事情我并不太清楚——别人并不愿意在我面前提到他。我只听说几天之后他又悄悄的回去了一趟，似乎是要去救那个兽人。”_而且成功了，从记录上来看……_

“弗丁大人……的确是一位正直荣耀的圣骑士。”达里安沉默了片刻，最终感叹道，“若是能有机会与他并肩作战……”

他再次不知所措的停住，有些尴尬的想起提里奥“已死”的事实。

“我也希望，达里安，我也希望。”泰兰心不在焉的说，在心里加了一句，_我希望不会等太久了。_

“其实，我觉得你和刚刚形容的弗丁大领主也很像。”达里安似乎很随意的说。他指的是泰兰一直以来对银色黎明甚至被遗忘者，比其余血色指挥官更加包容的态度。

泰兰轻笑了一声，心里感觉一阵古怪。这似乎是他所能得到的最高赞誉。

“也许吧。”他简单的说。

随后，两个人很有默契的避开了沉重敏感的话题，就这样有一搭没一搭的聊着。

在这片被污染的土地上，随时随地发生着战斗，几大势力一边合作一边勾心斗角，很少有机会像现在这样，忘记即将发生的大战，放松自己的心情。泰兰好久都没有感到这样轻松，以至于比平时说的话要多出不少。

他不由得有些走神。天色渐渐变暗，树林的周围开始渐渐腾起薄薄的雾气，使他的思绪又回到了梦中的景象，还有父亲苍老萧索、却依旧挺拔的身影。

现在的壁炉谷已经安全了。这次会战之后，就派人出去找父亲吧……泰兰想着，嘴角露出一丝柔和的笑容。

也许是有一段时间没听见回话，达里安转过头来。

“泰兰？”他伸手拍了拍明显在做白日梦的同伴，“在想什么，这么专注？”

“我在想……”泰兰心不在焉的回答，伸手指了指旁边的坑，“如果我在考林路口死掉了，就让人把我埋在这里。”

“……啊？”达里安愣了半晌，然后扑哧一声笑出来，“若真是那样，我会向人转达你的遗愿。”

然后达里安像是突然想到了什么。

“还有，泰兰，那天在达隆郡提到的帕米拉……”

“你那位幽灵情人？什么时候让我认识认识。”

“泰兰，她才不到八岁！”

“没想到，你好这口啊……”

“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泰兰有关老莫格莱尼偏心的观察，同样出自灰烬使者漫画。


	9. 灾难与拯救

考林路口的天灾数量比预想的要略多一些，但是几个小时的工夫，血色十字军和银色黎明的联军已经将局面完全控制住了。天灾指挥官在自己身前的护卫被消灭了一半左右的时候就打算跑路，结果被泰兰堵了个正着。这是泰兰实力提升之后第一次对战同阶高手，原本打算验证一下自己的实力，却因为职业的区别胜得毫无悬念。法系的亡灵被同阶的圣骑士近身攻击，自然会被压制的毫无脾气。这使得泰兰在斩杀了敌人之余竟升起一种没有尽兴的感觉。

若是不出意外的话，战斗应该就进入尾声了。失去了指挥官的低级亡灵们就像是一团散沙，连精英兵种都不愿意继续纠缠下去，开始向斯坦索姆方向撤退。泰兰刚刚开始发愁一会儿要以什么借口阻止血色士兵们一路追下去试图在一天之内打下斯坦索姆，意外就发生了。逃跑的亡灵大队似乎是被堵住了路，隐隐可以看到北方传来了势均力敌的交战声。

“发生了什么事？”布里奇特·阿比迪斯沉着脸，朝刚刚回来的斥候问道。那个方向正对着黑木湖，是提尔之手牵制部队的防线。

“有天灾援军出现了！”斥候带来的消息让所有人都呆了一下，“我们的人伤亡过半，已经开始撤退了。”

“天灾援军？有多少人？”

“至少三千高级兵种，以骑兵为主——带队的是一个死亡骑士。”

泰兰的心脏狂跳。这竟然是自己梦境中原本与考林天灾一同袭击运输线的兵力。可是时间不对啊……

_这下麻烦了……难道我恰巧和天灾选择了同一天行动？为什么斯坦索姆没有得到消息？_

“玛尔兰呢？”

“玛尔兰将军被一招打成重伤，不得不退出战场。瓦德玛尔领主拖着那个死亡骑士争取时间，不过我往回赶的时候已经落入了下风。”

能这么快轻易将八阶巅峰的玛尔兰击败，说明天灾援军的指挥官至少也要九阶高位。泰兰的心渐渐沉了下去，情况比他想象的还要糟糕。看来这一次即使能够成功收复考林路口，血色十字军和银色黎明也免不了要损失惨重了。

说话间一队人已经接近了天灾援军出现的地点，从这样的距离已经可以感受到原本溃败的天灾大军居然再度提起了士气，而黑木湖的血色十字军正好被两股天灾围在了中间。好在有一支银色黎明的队伍已经突入重围接应。可是还没等泰兰松口气，就看见埃里戈尔冲到领头的死亡骑士面前……然后被一剑劈飞了出去。

泰兰一窒，目光不由自主的在死亡骑士手里的那把墨绿色的剑上多停留了一阵。这倒是可以解释为什么在场的血色战士们都在向着那个方向涌去，而完全忽略了周围其他的天灾部队。即使没有认出剑的主人，那把剑的形象也是所有血色十字军都不会忘却的。更何况，不久之前他在梦境中还曾经看见它安静的挂在另一个人的背上，完全没有此刻的阴森诡异。

“灰烬使者……”

死亡骑士似乎感受到他的注视，猛地转头。亚历山大·莫格莱尼空洞漠然的目光落到了泰兰的身上。

泰兰深吸一口气，神情一肃，驱动战马越过阿比迪斯，向昔时的领袖直冲过去。他并没有从对方的身上感受到属于英雄强者的威压，这说明亚历山大被复活成死亡骑士后实力很可能已经跌落到了九阶。那么泰兰作为新晋的九阶高段，即使不能战胜他，也能凭借圣光将他暂时压制住，直到其他人将周围的亡灵清理干净。

随手劈翻几个拦路的亡灵，泰兰双腿一夹马腹，战马一跃而起，和亚历山大错身而过的瞬间，手中的剑借势当头劈下。死亡骑士头部微微偏了一下，用灰烬使者一拨，将泰兰的剑挡开。

“生命本身毫无意义。只有死亡，才能让你了解人性的真谛……”低沉沙哑的声音从亚历山大的口中传出。

两个人很有默契的忽略身边的混战，对攻了起来。由于打的是拖延时间的主意，泰兰并没有一上来就全力催动圣光，而是将圣光附着在武器上，凭借战斗技巧与对方对战，并且试图在过程中用神圣震击出其不意的击中敌人。作为曾经的英雄圣骑士，亚历山大·莫格莱尼即使成为了大巫妖的傀儡，依旧对骑士的对战技巧轻车熟路。泰兰意识到，若不是前一段时间刻意的训练，他根本不可能在对方手里坚持多久，更不用奢望能够占据上风了。即使是现在，他也只能勉强的跟上对方的节奏，偶尔用出的圣光技能几乎都被轻描淡写的挡开，没有造成实质性的伤害。

更可怕的是，正如从前的灰烬使者是亡灵的克星，这把堕落的神器对神圣能量有很明显的压制。泰兰发现每一次两个人的武器碰撞时，自己体内的圣光都隐隐有些滞涩，所以他只能快速的进攻，尽量减少自己兵器与灰烬使者的接触。

然而过了片刻，亚历山大似乎对这样的小打小闹有些不耐烦。在泰兰又一次挥剑劈砍的过程中，他忽然左手握拳，打在了剑背上，使泰兰的进攻节奏顿了一下，然后无视剑上圣光带来的伤害，单手挥动灰烬使者狠狠地朝泰兰的头部砍了下去。

泰兰下意识的开启圣盾术，却没想到体内圣光的凝结速度竟然在灰烬使者的压力中慢了半拍。等到惨绿的剑刃落到他面前时，尚未凝结的技能居然没能释放出来。泰兰吓了一跳，连忙从坐骑上跳了下去。堕落的灰烬使者将他的战马劈成了两半。他从地上一跃而起，看到分成了两半的战马尸体还没有掉到地上，伤口就已经开始腐烂了。

失去了坐骑，泰兰的情况变得危险起来。亚历山大居高临下地劈砍变得更加有力，剑气将地面击出一道道的裂纹。泰兰下意识的格挡了一下，手里的剑就断成了两截。之后他不得不狼狈不堪的冲进天灾队伍中，躲避着死亡骑士的进攻。不过以往不屑一顾的低阶亡灵这时却给他造成了极大的麻烦。在死亡骑士的命令下，这些亡灵兵种聚成一团堵住了泰兰的退路。以泰兰的实力，这些炮灰仅仅坚持了几个呼吸的时间就被拆了个干净，但是等他回过头，却看见亚历山大的坐骑已经冲到了面前。

泰兰只得半跪下来，勉强凝结出圣盾术，准备硬抗接下来的冲击。死亡骑士黑色的身影似乎停滞在了半空中，双手握着散发着死亡气息的灰烬使者，似乎能将他连人带盾劈成两半。

这回不死也要重伤了……泰兰微微有些无奈，将身上的圣光力量催动到了极致。虽说周围是银色和血色的战士们占据了优势，但是想要将天灾彻底击溃却不是一时半会的事情。他只希望自己能坚持到那个时候。

预想中的攻击并没有落下来。不远处飞过来一柄散发着浓烈圣光的战锤，直接撞在了亚历山大的胸口，使得他的剑没能落下来。骷髅山羊的蹄子落到泰兰的身上时已经没有了原来的力道，被圣盾术轻松地挡了下来。泰兰借势飞了出去，落地后保持半跪的姿势向后滑了几步，就将冲击的力量完全卸掉了。

泰兰松了口气，低头吐出一小口带着血腥味的唾沫，剧烈的心跳慢慢缓了下来。他顺手拾起身边一把遗落在地上的银色黎明制式单手剑，抬起头看向救了他一命的银色黎明战士。

达里安·莫格莱尼苍白的面孔上一片肃然，只有瞳孔中闪动着愤怒的火焰。

——————————

战斗最终还是在黄昏前结束了。达里安和泰兰联手后不久，一队足有百余人的冒险者成了压垮天灾的最后一根稻草。本就呈露败象的亡灵军团被后方突然出现的敌人打了个措手不及，迅速的溃败了下去。一直在与天灾精锐交战的联军顿时压力大减，已经打出了火气的战士们发现敌人开始撤退，不约而同的爆发出更加强劲的力量打算尽快结束战斗。而指挥作战的阿比迪斯和德米提雅在己方伤员的危机解除后也腾出手来，与泰兰和达里安一同围攻亚历山大。

即使拥有堕落的灰烬使者，亚历山大在四位九阶职业者的围攻下也开始渐渐落入了下风。终于，看到身边越来越少的手下，死亡骑士找准了时机将四人逼退，然后领着剩下的手下突围而出，扬长而去。战斗进行到此刻已经基本上没有什么悬念了。大批天灾撤退后，考林路口只剩下大猫小猫两三只，被联军毫不留情的赶尽杀绝。

泰兰将几个没有受伤的斥候派出去给各处的牵制部队传信，告诉他们战斗已经结束，随后便一边清扫着残余的天灾，一边沉着脸听着手下汇报的战斗结果。因为亚历山大的突然出现，使得原本应该十分轻松的战斗多了许多伤亡。最为严重的就是黑木湖的血色部队，因为被打了个措手不及而损失了将近四分之三的战士。除此之外，玛尔兰、瓦德玛尔，还有埃里戈尔·黎明使者的重伤使得提尔之手和圣光之愿礼拜堂在接下来的一段时间内都很难进行任何行动。

白银之手的标志性神器出现在敌人手里，无论是银色黎明还是血色十字军的士气都遭到了不小的打击。收拾战场的过程有些沉闷，战士们或是清理着剩下的敌人，或是用圣光术为自己或战友们治疗伤势，心情都有些沉重。

与亚历山大·莫格莱尼的战斗给泰兰提了个醒。战后反思当时的情况，他可以确信自己并没有轻敌，所用的战术也并无不妥——以堕落的灰烬使者对圣光的压制，若是他一上来就全力以赴，只怕会败得更快一些。九阶巅峰的死亡骑士凭借灰烬使者的威力，就算没有英雄阶，也足以将任何九阶圣骑士压制住。

归根结底，还是实力的问题。就像泰兰能够轻易地击败考林路口九阶中级的天灾指挥官，却依旧被亚历山大完全压制，和达里安联手之后也处在下风。若是没有那队冒险者突然出现，只怕自己和达里安最终都会落得重伤的下场。而之后阿比迪斯和德米提雅加入战斗，亚历山大·莫格莱尼虽然被压制，但还是能从容退走。

若是有英雄强者坐镇的话……泰兰叹了口气。

实力……果然还是实力啊。这种事情着急也没有办法的。

在泰兰的计划中，血色十字军会在考林路口建立一个岗哨。不过这一部分的工作会就近由提尔之手接手，加上银色黎明从圣光之愿礼拜堂支援，倒是不用泰兰多费什么心思。等到太阳落山时，提尔之手已经建立起了初步的防线，于是战士们开始集合，准备返回各自的驻地。

提尔之手的大部队离开前，德米提雅在周围暧昧的目光中找到泰兰，小声告诉他过几天会去壁炉谷。尽管这句话的内在含义绝没有表面上那么浪漫，泰兰还是忍不住翘起了嘴角，毫不费力的将热恋情人的角色扮演的淋漓尽致……

“或许，不久之后提尔之手又要换一个联络员了。”不远处，玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯男爵喃喃自语。

“为什么？”大法师安吉拉·杜萨图斯凑过去问，语气中似乎对这样煞风景的评论有些不满。

泰罗索斯哑然失笑。“现在这个联络员……也许过不了多久就变成壁炉谷的人了。”

——————————

周围的窃笑并没有随提尔之手的部队一起离开，泰兰有些无语的整军，最终翻着白眼找到泰罗索斯告辞。

“这些冒险者出现的很及时啊。”泰罗索斯没话找话，以掩饰刚刚自己脸上与年纪不相符的戏谑表情。

“是啊……不过我更想知道是谁把他们找来的。”泰兰突然皱起眉头。

“呃……有区别么？”泰罗索斯明显愣了一下。

“他们能得到消息，天灾也能。”

泰罗索斯的表情忽然变得有些古怪，唯一完好的眼睛显得有些躲闪。虽然只是一瞬间的事情，但泰兰仍是感觉有些疑惑。不过还没等他出声询问，一直沉默的达里安突然出声了。

“过几天……我想趁天灾没有准备，去纳克萨玛斯一趟。”

话音未落，泰罗索斯的表情更加扭曲了。但是泰兰并没有感到任何意外。

“是……灰烬使者？”

达里安沉默点头。

梦中泰兰是在达里安死后才了解到这次突袭的前因后果。他不知道达里安原本是怎样了解到灰烬使者的行踪，是如何从大巫妖的老巢中偷走了那把神器，又为什么会下定决心在圣光之愿礼拜堂结束自己的生命。但他知道，那把堕落的灰烬使者会落入达里安手里。

也正因此，他知道自己是拦不住的。

灰烬使者，无论它对原白银之手的成员有什么样的意义，对达里安来说都是次要的。最主要的原因仍然是被囚禁的亚历山大·莫格莱尼。因为他是达里安的父亲。

但这并不表示他同意达里安的计划。纳克萨玛斯是克尔苏加德的老巢，虽然因为某种原因大巫妖似乎并不情愿出现在瘟疫之地的战场，但在那里绝不会有任何的顾忌。天启骑士有四位，常驻在纳克萨玛斯中。即使其余三人没有亚历山大阁下的实力，也是不容小觑的。再加上十字军中对大墓地的零散的情报，泰兰对这样九死一生的计划并不乐观。

更何况……在他的第二个梦中，灰烬使者是已经净化了的。若是能说服达里安等待几天，等泰兰找到父亲，说不定事情会有转机。

当然，最后一个理由泰兰不会说出来。他只是把已知的纳克萨玛斯情况对达里安说了一下，想借此打消他的念头。

不出意外的，这没有丝毫作用。达里安谢过泰兰的情报和关心，还是决定尽快带着小队人马突袭。

泰兰表面上不置可否，但内心对达里安的急切感到十分的理解。若非知道自己的父亲隐居在瘟疫之地并没有真正的生命危险，他或许会比达里安更急切的去寻找，拯救血色什么的都是次要。

所以他并没有继续劝阻下去。

“那么，注意安全。”他拍拍达里安的肩膀，“愿圣光护佑着你。”

——————————

清晨的微光穿过薄雾，洒在索多里尔河畔寂静的山谷中。这里有一座朴素温馨的小屋，与四周沉闷腐朽的气息显得格格不入，是天灾横行的瘟疫之地难得的宁静之处。此时小屋外面却有两匹马儿在悠闲地散着步，表明这罕有人知的地方来了客人。

“那些冒险者是你找来的？”附近并没有什么人（活的或者死的）出没，但是泰罗索斯男爵还是下意识的压低了声音。

“是的。”面前的老人没有否定，“前两天我在黑木湖附近看到了几具红衣信使的尸体，信件已经被人拿走了——我不知道是不是天灾做的。我让几个冒险者去临近的礼拜堂和提尔之手示警，但他们没有再回来复命……”

“我们没有接到任何警告。”

“我猜也是。所以今天早上我组织了一部分人，以防万一。”

“的确……那些人出现的正是时候，否则的话我们的损失会更大。连泰兰都有可能重伤，甚至战死。”

“那我就放心了。”对于泰罗索斯似乎是无意中透露的消息，老人并没有表示任何意外，一如既往的平静。这使得男爵更加确信对方已经从别的渠道知道了战斗的结局。

“不过你为什么没有自己过来？我记得去年你也这样做过——组织一群冒险者把你儿子从那个废弃营地里救出来……可你为什么不愿出现在他的面前？”

沉默。老人的脸藏在兜帽的阴影中，看不清表情。

“我……时机不对。”

“时机？”

“还没有准备好……”

“谁没有准备好——你还是泰兰？”

“……玛克斯韦尔，你应该回去了。”

泰罗索斯对老人下的逐客令并没有感到意外，只是叹了口气，站起身来。他确实不能在这里待太长时间。原本他想要将战后那一幕说出来，问问提里奥对未来儿媳的印象如何，但是现在也没了玩笑的心思。

“泰兰有没有准备好我不知道，不过他对那些冒险者的出现倒是有些疑惑。”他走到门口，突然回过头来说，“不要小看你儿子的头脑……照这样下去，他迟早会发现你的存在。”

“你答应过不对任何人提起我，包括泰兰。”

“尤其是泰兰？没错，我不会主动向他说起。不过若是他自己查到了，来问我的话……”泰罗索斯深深地看了一眼对方，“我的建议，提里奥兄弟——在他找到你之前……去找他。”

说完，他召来坐骑离去。留下提里奥·弗丁一个人坐在昏暗的小屋里，半晌没有移动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：所谓的考林计划就是为了引出老莫，还有达里安的自杀式突袭。本人表示实在对战争场景无力，所以战略上勉强说得通就行，其余请无视。  
注2：提里奥曾派人营救泰兰，这段剧情是同人短篇里的。壁炉谷东部的Cinderhome被天灾占领，泰兰领人将它攻下，但结果却被围困在了里面。老佛爷知道后找了一帮冒险者去把儿子救了出来。


	10. 命运之制裁

不过三天时间，考林岗哨就正式宣告完工了。提尔之手调来了一小队战马和几头狮鹫，将哨站变成了一个消息中转站，充分利用了这里连接四方的地形。

不过对远在壁炉谷的泰兰来说，考林岗哨最直接的效果是他和德米提雅联系得更加方便了。哨站的防御力量刚刚到位，血色圣者就带了几个护卫，借着联络的名义乘着狮鹫来到壁炉谷。

随之而来的自然是旁观者们更加暧昧的眼神。但是两位当事人却渐渐有些乐在其中，越来越心安理得。

即使两人讨论的话题比别人猜测的要严肃得多。

而泰兰在收复考林路口后找人联系父亲的计划却再一次被迫搁浅了。原因是，就在哨站建成后不久，斯坦索姆派来了血色信使，天灾也许会袭击壁炉谷作为对考林战役的报复。

因为考林路口被打了个措手不及的前车之鉴，壁炉谷第一时间发出了求援信号。

这个消息最终被证明是很及时的。这让泰兰对当时没能提前收到考林路口天灾增援部队消息的怨念略微平复了一些。

血色战士的损失并不大。这次天灾对壁炉谷的突袭只有几个八阶亡灵带队，没有什么高手。虽然数量上对壁炉谷形成了压制，但是泰兰和伊森利恩很轻松地将他们牵制在了城墙外。等到大检察官怀特迈恩和奥法师杜安带来的增援部队从后方出现，天灾军队便在很短的时间内毫无悬念地溃败了。

当德米提雅带着援军赶到时，战斗已经基本结束了。

天灾军团近乎儿戏一般的报复行动让泰兰和德米提雅都感到一丝莫名其妙，潜意识里觉得那些亡灵似乎有什么后招没能使出来。

——————————

傍晚时分，突然出现在书房门口的达里安让泰兰的心脏猛地漏跳了一拍。在疑惑壁炉谷的卫兵为什么没有通报的同时，他忍不住仔细打量了一下对面的年轻战士。

银色黎明的制式铠甲上沾满了灰尘和血迹，金黄色的短发凌乱的四处竖着，脸颊上有几道细细的伤痕，身畔尚未散尽的血腥气和眼底的疲惫……达里安的状态让泰兰很快意识到，对方在不久前经历过不亚于泰兰自己的恶斗。

而看到满面风尘的年轻人背后那柄熟悉的墨绿色武器，泰兰一瞬间明悟了。达里安……果然是连几天时间都等不了。

难怪壁炉谷的血色士兵没有拦着他，尽管壁炉谷战备状态仍未解除……也难怪天启四骑士没有出现在围攻壁炉谷的天灾队伍中。

在考林会战结束七天后，刚刚现世的堕落灰烬使者悄无声息的回到了银色黎明，回到了它原本持有者的幼子手中。

“达里安，你没……”泰兰张口，想要先问一下对方的情况，但是马上被打断了。

“……雷诺死了。”达里安的声音嘶哑，带着一丝不明显的颤抖。

泰兰愣住了。他的第一个想法是不可能，明明距离梦中预兆的还有一段时间。之后他意识到，修道院唯一的高阶牧师正是此次增援壁炉谷的军队首领。若是增援的不是怀特迈恩而是雷诺本人——或是任何一人……只要雷诺不是独自被留在修道院，那么结局也许是会改变的。

战后听怀特迈恩偶然说起，雷诺似乎就是因为不愿见到也许正留在壁炉谷的达里安，才没有亲自带军出征的。

这就是……命运？

自从几个月前在达隆郡附近的骨头堆中醒过来之后，这个词语对泰兰来说就不可避免的增加了旁人难以理解的重量。

他深吸一口气，努力克制住内心翻涌的不安和恐惧，伸手把目光呆滞的达里安拽进书房，然后让值守的血色护卫守住走廊。

在梦中泰兰并没有得知血色修道院究竟发生了什么，只知道雷诺死后不久达里安就会在圣光之愿礼拜堂前将灰烬使者插入自己的心脏。

雷诺的死已经发生，无法逆转，但是达里安的命运也许可以改变……

被强迫着灌下一大瓶药剂之后，达里安的精神慢慢恢复了正常，开始讲述这两天的行动。

听完达里安叙述的突袭纳克萨玛斯过程，即使泰兰正因为雷诺的死而有些心情低落，脸上仍然忍不住有些抽筋。

_达里安啊，我的朋友，你的确是善良直爽热血无私的圣骑士典范……但是你冲进天灾大本营之前就没有考虑到自己还要出来么……？_

_还是说，你这小子模仿父亲的战斗方式，有些矫枉过正了？_

但很快泰兰就再也没有闲心思考达里安的战斗习惯了。他的目光随着达里安对修道院之行的描述而慢慢转移到对方背后的灰烬使者上，变得越来越诡异。

梦中的他曾经猜测过雷诺死亡的原因，修道院对此事的守口如瓶让他意识到此事或许别有隐情，但他无论如何没有想到这个令人惊骇的场景。

原来……这就是雷诺死亡的真相？是一位被背叛的父亲，对儿子的……制裁？

若是梦中的雷诺之死也是这样的话，那么这把堕落的神器失踪时，已经沾染了莫格莱尼家父子三人的鲜血！

灰烬使者的……诅咒？

可是，梦中的父亲……

“那么，你接下来有什么打算？”将内心的骇然压制下来，泰兰轻声问道。

当务之急，是稳住达里安。此刻的泰兰已经意识到，对方在梦中的自我牺牲与亚历山大被囚禁的灵魂绝对脱不了关系。

若是能找到净化灰烬使者的方法，那么达里安也就不用在礼拜堂牺牲了。到时候，凭借被净化的灰烬使者，即使没有大清算，也是可以抵挡住克尔苏加德的攻势的。

虽然父亲的恢复遥遥无期，但他也许可以联系暴风城的伯瓦尔公爵或者本尼迪塔斯大主教。不过，前不久传来的消息说，艾泽拉斯王国内部似乎出了些事情，两位英雄有些自顾不暇……

“我离开修道院时，做了一个梦。法尔班克斯叔叔要我去找……一位隐士。”达里安从出现以后，第一次露出了悲伤与绝望之外的表情，哪怕只是一闪而逝。

“我本来打算直接去找他，但是路上想来问问你，要不要和我一起？”

“一起？”泰兰愣了一下，随即感到有些惊喜。刚刚他还在发愁要怎么看住这个家伙，让他不要急着去送死……

“你确定这个……梦，是可靠的？”

达里安苦笑。“我不知道，所以才来问问你的意见……毕竟这个消息有些匪夷所思。”他叹了口气。“从纳克萨玛斯出来，我的内心中就一直听着父亲的催促，让我去修道院找雷诺。而我想都没想，就急匆匆的赶去了。然后雷诺就……”

他顿了顿，眼中闪过强烈的痛楚。哪怕是知道了兄长的背叛，达里安依旧不愿意雷诺以这样的方式死去。

“所以这次，我希望你能够和我同行。至少能够在我做傻事的时候阻止我。”他说着，目光微微闪烁了一下，有些迟疑的补充道，“更何况，这次要见的人……”

敲门声响起。

泰兰抬手示意达里安先停下，然后皱起眉头去开门，没有注意到达里安刚刚表情的异样。

“领主大人，大检察官请你马上到会客室，修道院有紧急消息。”

“我马上就到。”泰兰平静的回答，内心已经翻起了滔天巨浪。

能让伊森利恩如此急切的打断他与达里安会面的消息……想必与他们正在讨论的是同一个吧。修道院的消息，这么快就传出来了？

不过也对……这个时候，怀特迈恩和杜安应该已经到了。

他转过身，与达里安目光相对，彼此看到了对方眼中的了然和担忧。

“不用担心。”泰兰很快冷静下来，“哪怕有人要借此对付你，凭借灰烬使者，他们也不会太过肆意。”

看到达里安仍然锁着眉头，眼睛里露出疲惫，泰兰走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“有什么事情明天早上再说。”他说，“你先留下来休息吧。没有我的允许，壁炉谷不会有人对你不利。”

——————————

“……事情就是这样了。”伊森利恩的胳膊支在桌面上，似乎有些心不在焉的揉着额头。虽说是有惊无险，一整天的战斗仍使得大检察官有些疲倦。

“信使说在密室里发现了法尔班克斯，正在加紧审问。但是他被亡灵瘟疫侵蚀的时间太久了，即使雷诺不出事，大概也……”

伊森利恩停下，然后微微叹了口气。

“当初的事，看来大家都想错了啊。”过了半晌，他略带伤感的说。

泰兰默然。当初法尔班克斯是以叛徒的罪名被关押的。被遗忘了几年后，他又再次出现，却是在另一个人被以叛徒之名制裁后。

“修道院那边需不需要支援？”他问。

伊森利恩摇摇头。“士兵们并没有什么伤亡。事实上，除了雷诺，血色修道院连个重伤的都没有。”他略有深意的抬眼看了看泰兰。“杀死雷诺的……是灰烬使者的制裁。我想修道院里没有人有资格阻止。”

泰兰与导师对视了一阵，然后微微颔首。达里安背着灰烬使者一路冲进壁炉谷，想要瞒着伊森利恩自然是不可能的。大检察官这句话也算是表明了血色高层对雷诺之死的态度。泰兰一直担心达里安会遭到血色报复，此刻总算是松了口气。

“那么现在的修道院是由莎莉·怀特迈恩掌管吗？”他岔开话题。

“暂时是这样的。”伊森利恩说，随即皱了皱眉头，“不过应该不会太久。我想雷诺的死对她的打击是很大的。再加上莎莉本身也并不擅长兵事……”

他的话渐渐停住，手指开始无意识的在桌面敲动起来。

“我想，十字军的高层很快就会有决定的。”他思考了一阵，说道，“不出意外的话，很有可能是从提尔之手派遣将领接管军权——也有可能大十字军会亲自接管。”

“大十字军？”泰兰忍不住扬起一条眉毛，“斯坦索姆和修道院似乎离得远了些。大十字军顾得过来吗？”

“……是啊，斯坦索姆和修道院离得有些远。”伊森利恩喃喃地说，“不过……”

泰兰等了一阵，却发现导师没有说下去，而是满脸古怪，似乎是想到了什么不可思议的事情。

“不要多猜了。”泰兰摇摇头，站起来舒展了一下身子，“总归不会影响到壁炉谷。只要能尽快稳定下来，不要再出什么乱子……”

听到这句话，伊森利恩的表情反而更古怪了，还夹杂着一丝忧虑。

泰兰心里惦记着达里安，想要尽快将消息告诉朋友让他安心，很快就告辞离去。大检察官的诡异表现使他百思不得其解，一边走一边苦思冥想，所以步伐不由得慢了许多。

等他再次回到书房时已经入夜了，下属告诉他达里安不久前已经离开。

泰兰微微叹了口气。他倒不是觉得达里安不信任他——若是那样，对方不会在离开修道院后，第一时间就来壁炉谷找他。最有可能的是，达里安不愿因此牵连他，所以才趁他回来之前离开。

当然还有可能是对方等不及，决定自己出发去找那位隐士，争取尽早让父亲的灵魂安息。

泰兰微微皱起眉头，朝面前的下属吩咐了几句，让他带几个人去找一下。也许是想多了，但是他对于这样状态的达里安独自行动总觉得不太放心。

下属离开后，泰兰推开书房的门，随后习惯性的伸手向怀中摸去，又在半途放下。他的目光移向桌旁的烛台，微微苦笑。

不过他发现，桌面上的纸张似乎被移动过，羽毛笔尖有未干的墨迹。

——————————

泰兰的下属最终无功而返，因为达里安其实并没有立刻离开壁炉谷的领地。他来到玛登霍尔德城堡后方的树林，在一个奇怪的大坑旁边站了很久。

“也许，这并不是一个好主意。”他喃喃地自言自语道。隔着几棵树他可以看见一小队巡逻的卫兵正举着火把，从城堡后方走过。

达里安没有动。他身上的战甲经过一整天的战斗布满了灰尘，还没有来得及清理。此刻却正因没有反光，而躲开了血色卫队的注意力。

他相信泰兰说的，壁炉谷的血色十字军不会为难他。但是无论怎样，事情总归有些麻烦。雷诺死于灰烬使者之下，而灰烬使者是被他带到血色修道院的。虽然出手的不是他自己……可真相实在有些匪夷所思。

更何况，达里安不愿因此解释什么。他从没想过杀死雷诺，而任何解释都不免让当初的事情浮出水面，使得逝者得不到安息。

就像……他现在手里这封信那样。不久前发现的这个秘密无疑会将包括父亲和雷诺在内的很多人牵连进去，而任何决定追查的人都会因此陷入极大的危险。

犹豫了许久，达里安最终叹了口气，伸手把几乎攥成一团的信纸整平，叠好，然后……扔进坑里。

他的时间不多了。自从拿到身后这柄武器，他的心中就多了一种奇怪的紧迫感，并不仅仅来源于父亲被折磨的灵魂。可是这件事。总归要有人知道。即使他从心底不愿告诉泰兰，也不得不承认这是最好的选择。

因为眼下泰兰是血色十字军中唯一值得信任的人。而银色黎明……若是他们能够解决问题，当初也不会分裂出去了。

就按一开始设想的那样，将决定权交给命运吧。

达里安默默地用土把坑填满，然后趁着夜色离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在灰烬使者漫画中，雷诺死前怀特迈恩接到壁炉谷将要遭到袭击的消息，与杜安一起去支援了，所以达里安到来时没有在修道院。这里也一样。


	11. 命运之清算

礼拜堂的急报是两天后的傍晚传来的。自从前一天早上醒来后听见下属回报说没有找到达里安后，泰兰就预感到这次彻底改变了瘟疫之地局势的战役也许也会因为大巫妖的复仇而提前。但是他没有想到会来得这么快——预兆中的走向似乎因为他的行动而渐渐加快了速度，眼看就要脱离控制。他不敢想象脱轨的未来会是什么样子。

不过，这些事情现在没有时间细想了。信使是从天灾刚刚形成的包围中冒险飞出来的。而那个时候，考林哨岗已经被四面八方聚集的天灾夷为了平地。

匆匆忙忙地整齐军队，只留下伊森利恩和一万部队留守，泰兰简短地交代了几句就当先冲出了壁炉谷。

大军在路上没有丝毫停顿。在越过索多里尔河时人们就已经发现明显的异常，原本天灾横行的东瘟疫之地似乎看不见几只亡灵。这样的情况并没有让泰兰高兴起来，反而心情更加沉重了。

那些亡灵到哪儿去了？只能是礼拜堂。

整个东瘟疫之地几乎所有的天灾亡灵全部集合起来会是什么景象？泰兰在梦中没能见识到，现在来到了包围圈的外围，不由得被眼前的景象震得倒吸一口凉气。

壁炉谷援军此刻距离礼拜堂还有十余里的距离——而这段距离几乎完全被密密麻麻的天灾亡灵所占据。

而且，即使在另一方向提尔之手军队不断的进攻下，包围圈仍在不断扩大。那些亡灵似乎一门心思只想攻破礼拜堂，而对数量上明显处于劣势的血色援军视而不见。

圣光之愿礼拜堂不能陷落。这一点，不管有没有梦中的预示，对泰兰来说都是显而易见的。

泰兰并没有犹豫多久，便决定以最快速度冲到礼拜堂与银色黎明会和。天灾的目标明显是礼拜堂，所以想要从外围牵制，转移注意力是不可行的。至于冲进去之后能做什么……到时候再想吧。虽然很可能会陪着银色黎明一起送死，但至少能多撑一段时间。

到时候……总会有办法的。

他甩甩头，举起战锤，发动了冲锋号令。血色十字军摆出锋矢阵型，以泰兰为箭头向礼拜堂直冲过去。

情况并不像泰兰预料的那样顺利。亡灵们很快便意识到血色十字军的意图，一改开始时的视而不见，开始不停的涌过来阻挡大军前进。哪怕是实力不堪一击、但是大量的残骸却成为十字军突入重围最大的障碍。

圣骑士的奉献毕竟不是万能的。

而随着援军渐渐深入包围圈，天灾们的实力也在逐渐变强。这使得泰兰猛然意识到天灾的高级指挥官们大多聚集在礼拜堂周围，外围的炮灰只是在拖延时间罢了。

他的心渐渐下沉，但一时无计可施

最终，壁炉谷军队被堵在了距离包围中心大约几里远的地方，陷入了混战。

——————————

“帕米拉，你就留在这里不要离开。外面有很多坏人，他们会伤害你。”

“哥哥是要出去打坏人吗？”

“嗯。哥哥要和外面的大叔们一起，把坏人赶走。”

“我知道的。哥哥加油！”

“我走了，记得我说过的话——要是另一个哥哥来找你，就把我的话告诉他！”

——————————

泰兰将佩剑从亡灵炮灰残破的躯体中拔出来，一脚将尸体踢开。他看着不远处渐渐隐入亡灵群中不见踪影的九阶巫妖，嘴角狠狠的抽了抽。

亡灵们不惜代价的阻拦援军与银色黎明会和，于是泰兰得到了两位天灾指挥官的特殊关照。

凭借着已经稳固在九阶高级的实力，泰兰仍然费了很大力气才将他们解决。最终，趁着死亡骑士一不留神的工夫，将战锤当做愤怒之锤的载体，直接扔了出去，干净利落的将对方的头颅轰碎。明显智力更高一筹的巫妖见势不妙，引来了一大群下属将泰兰团团围住，自己则趁机在掩护下撤走。等到他将身边围着的亡灵清理的差不多后，巫妖指挥官已经被更多的天灾保护起来了。

在因为没能将两个指挥官都留下而略有不甘的同时，泰兰也不由庆幸，并非所有亡灵指挥官都有亚历山大·莫格莱尼的实力。

不过即使他战胜了对手，亡灵们的意图也已经达成了。壁炉谷军队一开始还在泰兰的指挥下勉强保持阵型，但泰兰被牵制后无暇他顾，等回过神来队伍已经被几乎无穷无尽的亡灵冲散。

即便是没有提尔之手或是修道院的同伴们那样偏激，壁炉谷的血色十字军……仍然是血色十字军。在天灾面前哪里还能保持理智？

壁炉谷十字军已经很接近礼拜堂了，混战中偶尔能看见一两个冲的比较远的银色黎明战士与血色部队并肩作战。但是看着周围一片混乱的战场，泰兰意识到这也许是壁炉谷军队的极限了。

不停的有血色士兵倒下，而天灾的数量却似乎有上涨的趋势。在礼拜堂最里层的的包围圈边上慢慢形成了另一个同样惨烈的战场。两个战场的外围几乎是紧挨着的，但是一时半会却很难合并到一起。

泰兰阴沉着脸，除了将满腔愤怒发泄到周围的亡灵身上，完全无计可施。这个时候，不要说救援银色黎明，只要稍有不慎壁炉谷的援军就会先一步溃败。

眼前的死局，也许除了梦中的大清算之外，真的没有别的办法了。

他下意识的环顾四周，没有发现达里安的踪迹，却看见地面上多了一道巨大的阴影。他猛地抬头，浑身的血液在一瞬间变得冰冷，久违的恐惧不由自主的涌了上来。

“克尔苏加德！”泰兰发出一声嘶吼，仿佛是在示警，但更像是在宣泄心中的绝望。

话音刚落，他就看见骨龙身上的大巫妖几乎是随意的一挥手。一道黑色的光环出现在地面上，将一队血色十字军连着周围的天灾一同粉碎。

战场上出现了片刻的安静。克尔苏加德咒语的落点恰好是壁炉谷和银色黎明战场相接的地方。适才泰兰费尽心思没能突破的包围圈反而在此刻被打开了。但是再没有人想要趁机与战友会和，而是站在原地，仿佛朝拜一样的，眼看着巨大的骨龙降落在空地上。

这是真正的绝境。即使是在白银之手全盛时期，也只能勉强和大巫妖抗衡，更不用说是现在的血色十字军和银色黎明。

不能再这样下去了。泰兰深吸一口气，握剑的手指下意识的紧了紧，好让自己的手臂不要颤抖的那么厉害。压抑的气息在一点点的积累，若再不做点什么，只怕不等克尔苏加德出手，战士们的士气就会彻底崩溃。

没有别的选择，他毕竟是在场的活人中实力最高的人。

喉咙深处发出一声完全不像人类的嘶吼，泰兰将身上最后的圣光能量灌注到单手剑上，如同飞蛾扑火一样向克尔苏加德冲去。

这样近乎自杀的死亡方式……至少比梦中那样要光荣一些吧。剑挥出的一刻，时间仿佛停顿了一下，而泰兰几乎可以猜到自己几秒钟后的命运。

大巫妖眼眶中的蓝色光芒似乎闪了一下，露出一丝意外，随后饶有兴致的看向面前这只不自量力的蝼蚁。他并没有移动，仍是静静的漂浮在原地。

泰兰的剑带着刺眼的光芒落下，然后停在距离克尔苏加德头颅几寸远的地方，再也无法寸进。然后大巫妖随意的抬了抬手，泰兰就感到一股巨大的力量瞬间击中了他，使他远远飞了出去，落地时不由自主的喷出一大口血。身上的圣光早在攻击失败时就已经一丝不剩，此刻泰兰浑身剧痛，却只能伏在地上，甚至连略微缓和伤势的力气都没有了。

这个结果毫无意外。巅峰状态的九阶圣骑士运气好的话或许可以从克尔苏加德手下逃生，但是以泰兰目前的状态，没有直接被秒杀，恐怕还是因为克尔苏加德似乎心情不错的缘故。

不过泰兰的行动达成了预期的效果。如梦初醒的战士们再次与周围的天灾厮杀起来，气势比之前更加疯狂。

即使是要全军覆没，也要尽量消耗掉敌人的势力。

带着这样的想法，大批的战士选择了与敌人同归于尽。不断有人倒下，然后更多地人取代了他的位置，死守着礼拜堂周围。然而天灾的数量依旧无穷无尽，双方的实力越来越悬殊。

泰兰感到眼皮越来越重。眼前的景象只剩下一片模糊的色彩，红色，白色，黑色不停的晃动着。近在咫尺的厮杀声仿佛变得遥远起来。这时仅存的的银色黎明和血色十字军战士已经汇合到了一处，而他被克尔苏加德击飞后落在了礼拜堂周边的防线以内，幸运的免除了被亡灵践踏致死的命运。

仅存的理智使他坚持着不愿陷入昏迷，而是试图恢复哪怕一丝的力气，能够尽快爬进礼拜堂中。

这也是泰兰唯一能够想到的契机。梦中的达里安能够以生命引发白银之手英灵们的共鸣，或许他也可以找到方法……

……达里安？

泰兰艰难的眨眨眼睛，感觉自己似乎是出现了幻觉。但是那个一直不知所踪的年轻圣骑士的确是出现在了他前方不远的地方，手里拿着堕落的灰烬使者，却没有加入到对抗天灾的防线中去。

泰兰已经知道了将要发生的事情。

他带着一丝无力，一丝了然，看着达里安将利刃插进了自己的胸膛。

——————————

_即使在最黑暗的时刻，我们的心中依旧存在着不灭的圣光。_

——————————

难怪自身实力能够完败瘟疫之地所有人的大巫妖却轻易不出老巢，也难怪没有英雄坐镇的瘟疫之地依旧能够阻挡天灾的脚步。

哪怕在梦里听到过无数人转述当时的场景，也没有亲眼所见时的震撼。

瞬间的静默之后，所有人都脑海中仿佛同时传来一道空灵的叹息。礼拜堂中缓缓涌上来无数道无形的气息，带着焚尽世界的怒火与包容一切的平和，汇聚在礼拜堂上方，然后……同时爆发。

一瞬间，强烈的圣光将黑夜点亮得如同白昼。

泰兰在刺目的光芒中下意识的闭上眼睛。这种感觉与他当初感受到的净化术并不相同。没有灼烧的痛楚，而是像被圣光的海洋彻底淹没。温暖的光芒冲刷了连日来的伤痛与疲惫，使他的身体几乎顷刻间回到了全盛状态。无数牺牲在这片土地上的英灵在他的耳边无声地鼓励着，没有激动人心的辞藻，但却带着说不出的温和与坚定。

‘我们，一直在这里……’

久违的泪水划过，泰兰深吸一口气，睁开眼睛。

不久前几乎将礼拜堂周围彻底覆盖的亡灵海，此刻几乎全军覆没。除了少数实力强悍的将领，数十万天灾亡灵仿佛从来没有存在过一样，连一块骨头都没有留下。

克尔苏加德自然不会像四周的炮灰那样轻易被净化。大巫妖漂浮在原地，周围站着数位面露恐惧的天灾指挥官，气息似乎比刚才弱了不止一筹……

泰兰慢慢从地上爬起来，余光扫过不远处毫无声息的达里安，双手忍不住有些颤抖。一半因为愤怒，另一半则是深深的愧疚。

他虽然下定了决心，但却没能救下朋友——相反，他自己的生命却是因为达里安的牺牲才没有被剥夺。

他再次看向在下属护卫下缓缓后退的克尔苏加德。就是这个罪魁祸首，锁定了达里安的命运，也在无意中让泰兰不得不重新面对内心深处的恐惧。

他感到刚刚在圣光中被平息下来的怒火再一次点燃了。在理智尚未反应过来之前，他踉跄几步走到达里安旁边，伸手握住露在身体外的剑柄，然后不顾灰烬使者中传来隐约的抗拒，缓缓将它从达里安的尸体上拔了出来。

克尔苏加德的动作顿了一下，头颅朝他的方向偏了偏，眼眶中有些黯淡的幽火微微闪了闪。

那头骨龙不在原处，现在也许是将大巫妖留下的最好时机。战局开始后泰兰第二次向着这位巫妖王的副手发动了攻势。

圣光能量涌出，但是进入堕落的灰烬使者的瞬间立刻石沉大海。于是泰兰索性没有使用任何能量，而是全凭力量和技巧挥剑。可是克尔苏加德面对没有半点圣光的攻击却并没有硬接，而是极其灵敏的闪过了灰烬使者的锋刃。泰兰乘胜追击，攻势毫不间断，使得对方片刻间退出了几十米的距离。

身后的血色十字军以及银色黎明幸存者看到这样的情景，明显受到了鼓舞，也纷纷挥动武器，将剩余的天灾将领追得抱头鼠窜。

相较于战意高昂的同伴，泰兰自己则变得越来越凝重，也越来越烦躁。大巫妖的实力似乎并没有表现的那样，因为刚才的大清算而受到太大的削弱。表面上，他与克尔苏加德战成了平手，甚至隐隐占据上风。但克尔苏加德并没有受到任何实质性的伤害。在他缓步后退的同时，骷髅眼眶中的鬼火还明显带着一丝猫戏耗子般的戏谑。

达里安之死所带来的不安并没有随着疯狂的攻势发泄出去，反而被更深沉的无力感渐渐取代。有那么一瞬间，泰兰几乎万念俱灰，仅仅是靠着强大的意志力维持着动作。

似乎是对目前的游戏有些厌烦了，骷髅头颅张了张嘴，露出一个毛骨悚然的笑容。

‘暂时够了……这一个就下次再收吧。’

低沉沙哑的声音传入耳边，使泰兰多了一丝不祥的预感。

克尔苏加德身上的锁链猛然一阵响动，长度瞬间延伸，向泰兰直扫过去。在泰兰被迫格挡的时候，大巫妖却趁机横移出去将近二百米的距离，之后没有收回四周的锁链，而是举起双手。周围的元素能量一阵波动，半空中出现了无数冰霜凝结的利箭，几乎是杂乱无章的在周围几里方圆的范围内突然坠落。

泰兰被打了个措手不及，匆忙中连忙开启圣盾术防御。

寒冰箭雨并没有持续太长时间，其中所蕴含的能量也并不是很强大。等到攻击过去，被笼罩在范围内的战士们大多只是受了些轻伤。

而大巫妖并没有趁着暂时的混乱继续进攻。泰兰抬起头，正好看见克尔苏加德在破晓的微光中的背影，身下骑乘着明显受创不轻的冰霜骨龙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本的泰兰没有参与过礼拜堂战役，所以知道的都是后来传到他耳朵里的消息。他与达里安的关系也并没有现在那么熟络，因此并未见证灰烬使者的出现，或者失踪。


	12. 风平浪静，暗潮汹涌

灰烬使者除了一开始的抗拒之外，就再也没有什么异常的表现。它安安静静的插在泰兰的背后，仿佛是暂时接受了新主人。

泰兰背靠着礼拜堂的墙壁，闭着眼睛一动不动，如同雕像一般。战斗最后不顾一切的疯狂进攻似乎将他在大清算中恢复的精力消耗掉一干二净，精神力的过度消耗使他的头部一阵一阵的胀痛。克尔苏加德退走之后，他将收拾残局的任务交给了幸存的下属去负责，自己躲到了一个人少的角落闭目养神。

之所以用躲这个词，是因为幸存者们崇敬的眼神已经快要超过了他所能承受的极限。

灰烬使者泰兰·弗丁——这是他的新称号。同出一源的银色黎明以及血色十字军不约而同的对他，或者说他背后的武器，致以最崇高的敬意。而只有泰兰自己才知道这个称号是多么名不符实。

表面看来，他是继承了灰烬使者、并且逼退了克尔苏加德的英雄。而实际上，他被大巫妖完全压制，仅仅是因为对方没有心思杀他才捡回了一条命。

但是此时很明显不是澄清事实的时机。无论他是不是受之有愧，都不愿意让好不容易重新提起的士气再次崩溃掉。

甩了甩头，有些艰难的直起身子。他的伤势在刚刚的大清算中被治疗的差不多了，但是精神上疲倦却更加明显。

不过休息了这么一会，头部那种快要裂开的感觉减轻了不少。

泰兰睁开眼睛，看着幸存的血色十字军和银色黎明战士们忙碌的身影，想着是不是应该过去一起打扫战场，但心里突然一阵茫然。

这一刻，他感到自己似乎正站在时空之外看着面前的一幕。他的所作所为，对这个世界无法产生任何影响。无论他怎样努力，都阻止不了命中注定的结局，也阻止不了自己的结局。

就像雷诺和达里安那样。

作为一个认识不到几个月的朋友，泰兰对达里安超乎寻常的关心也许是别人不能理解的。这不仅是因为他是自己的好友，或者雷诺唯一的弟弟，而是泰兰不知不觉中将他当做了自己改变命运的第一个机遇。

若是能阻止达里安的牺牲，证明他自己在梦中无比窝囊的死亡也是可以通过努力避免的。

但是他失败了。

他……失败了。达里安的命运没有被改变，依旧如梦中一样。

那他自己的命运，是不是也会回到原点？

左手微微抬了一下，然后重新放下。泰兰他自嘲的笑笑。他再一次意识到，自从烧掉父亲的信后，他反而比原来更加需要它了。

他转过身，还没有走出两步，就不由自主的停住了脚步。

前面不远处有一匹老迈的灰马在慢悠悠的踱步。

泰兰的嘴唇咧了咧，似乎是在嘲笑自己的大惊小怪。为什么一匹老马会给他带来不下于大巫妖亲自降临的震撼？

这是他父亲的战马，他几乎可以肯定了，即使比上一次见到的样子老迈了许多。小的时候，他最喜欢听的声音之一就是这匹马的蹄声，因为这是父亲凯旋归来的信号。哪怕十几年的时间过去，当初的喜悦兴奋仍然难以忘记。

从某种意义上来说，他对这匹马的熟悉程度几乎不亚于自己的坐骑，像是一位许久不见的老朋友。

得知父亲的死讯后，他甚至还问过母亲，米拉达是不是和父亲葬在了一起，就像是对待阵亡骑士的传统那样……

“米拉达……？”

是幻觉吗？

父亲既然还活着，那么这匹老马还活着又有什么奇怪的……

可父亲的战马出现在了这里，那么……他本人呢？

自从几个月前从噩梦中醒来之后，泰兰以为自己最害怕的事情就是发现自己仍在梦中，无法改变既定的命运。

而现在他意识到，其实他更加恐惧的事情，是发现那个梦……其实只是一个梦。

那意味着，一直以来支撑他的希望只是一个虚幻的谎言而已。

他不知道，若是最终发现所谓父亲依然健在的消息只是被杜撰出来的，自己会不会彻底崩溃。因为，那将会是他第三次失去父亲。

一直以来，他都全心全意的相信着那个梦的真实性。因为他必须相信，即使他所有的凭据也只是一个面容模糊的冒险者口中的消息，以及几件父亲也许碰都没有碰过的信物。

而今天，他终于找到了证据。

他站在原地，仿佛着魔一样的看着米拉达，既不敢走过去，也不敢伸手揉眼睛来确认是否看见了幻象。

父亲也是来支援礼拜堂的吗？即使失去了圣光，父亲也不是没有战斗力的普通人。

可为什么他会在这里？天灾的行动如此突然，壁炉谷和提尔之手第一时间收到消息，赶到这里时也几乎束手无策了。他怎么可能得到消息？

泰兰感到一阵眩晕，几乎要扶着墙才能站稳。

难道几天前达里安说要去见的人……

这似乎是巧合的过分了……可是会选择瘟疫之地作为隐居地的人能有多少？而可能有能力净化堕落的灰烬使者的，又有几个？

父亲……父亲！

泰兰终于迈开腿，下意识的朝米拉达过来的方向走了几步。终于可以见面了吗？

也许，这是他十几年来第一次距离父亲那么近吧？他几乎可以感觉到父亲的存在……

“泰兰领主！”

泰兰猛吸一口气，然后紧绷的肩膀微微放松下来。有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为自己又回到了壁炉谷入口处的哨塔旁边。

等他回过头来，那匹老马已经不见踪影，让他几乎以为刚刚的一幕只是过度疲惫下的幻觉。

也许，时机还没到……

身穿银色黎明战袍的圣骑士面容焦虑，但是看到泰兰背后的武器时明显带着一丝狂热。他明显没有注意到年轻的灰烬使者异样的表情。

“什么事？”

“达里安……达里安兄弟的遗体……不见了！”

——————————

返回壁炉谷的路上，战士们都有些沉默。

支援部队损失惨重，战后只剩下了一小半。而达里安的失踪使得大家意识到，礼拜堂的胜利并没有一开始想象的那么彻底。不过毕竟保卫礼拜堂的初衷是达到了，而且最后克尔苏加德被泰兰逼退的情景足够振奋人心，所以军队的士气倒是没有什么影响。

之所以会沉默，其实主要还是因为泰兰紧锁着的眉头。

因为知道更多不为人知的内幕，再加上看到了父亲到来的证据，所以泰兰的脑子乱成一团，一路上都在胡思乱想，试图将各种线索联系起来。

队伍在有些诡异的气氛中到达壁炉谷的领地时，时间已经接近了正午。泰兰的沉思被先头部队的骚动打断了。而回报的斥候却没有报出什么异常，只是请泰兰亲自过去。

泰兰有些疑惑的催马上前，然后不由得瞳孔一缩。

在壁炉谷入口处的哨塔前，留守的血色十字军战士整整齐齐的列队，为首的是伊森利恩。

有这么一瞬间，泰兰几乎要以为大检察官是像梦中的那样，带人来追杀他。不过也只是一瞬间而已。现在的伊森利恩既没有理由、也没有实力置他于死地。

更何况礼拜堂之役的结果早些时候已经由斥候传回来了。想必这才是他的导师如此郑重地列队迎接的原因。

看到泰兰出现，伊森利恩朝前走了几步，目光从泰兰身后的灰烬使者掠过，眼睛中闪过一丝激动。然后，他低下头。

“向……灰烬使者、叩首！”他极其郑重的说，然后以白银之手的最高礼节、单膝下跪。

“向灰烬使者叩首！”

“向灰烬使者叩首！”

所有的血色十字军战士们、包括与泰兰一同回到壁炉谷的那些，在他反应过来前先后跪下行礼，不约而同的高呼。一路上略显沉闷的气氛一扫而空，取而代之的熟悉的狂热。

多年的战斗中泰兰早就知道，哪怕是实力低微的平民，在目的一致的时候，众志成城，也会产生可怕的气势。而今天的血色十字军给了他更为直观地感受。

这就是灰烬使者的号召力吗？

泰兰一个人骑在马上，他的周围是血红色的海洋，仿佛是接受万人朝拜的王者。

泰兰环顾四周，由于高度的差异俯视着战友们，使他不由自主的产生出一种将整个世界握在手中的感觉。

这种感觉……很奇特。

他的理智告诫他不要被狂热冲昏头脑，因为此刻接受万众瞩目的不是他自己，而是他背后的武器。即使，这个称号现在已经因为在大清算之后的一时冲动而被安在了他的头上。

而这柄剑是达里安冒险从纳克萨玛斯抢出来，并且用它以及自己的生命挽救了整个瘟疫之地的战局。

而泰兰本人，是因为表现出来了无畏的勇气，才在达里安死后得到了神器的认可。他距离当初的亚历山大·莫格莱尼还有着难以衡量的距离。

泰兰眼中的狂热仅仅燃起了一瞬间，便再次恢复了清明。

至少，这是个开始，不是吗？

相比于灰烬使者所带来的震撼，冷静下来的泰兰反而对伊森利恩反常的表现更加感兴趣。

从梦中醒过来之后，伊森利恩渐渐开始以平等的姿态对待泰兰。而今天他在泰兰归来后首先行礼，至此完全承认了壁炉谷领袖的地位。

导师对他的计划到底了解多少？

这个问题泰兰并非没有考虑过。几个月以来，泰兰在壁炉谷中的动作不断。如果一开始伊森利恩还有可能因为小看泰兰而疏忽了，那么后来当大检察官的权利与影响越来越明显的被架空，若说伊森利恩一无所觉，是谁都不会相信的。

甚至于，泰兰此刻突然意识到，一直以来他的行动其实都被伊森利恩有意无意的配合着。

这个发现使得他有些愕然，有些迷惑，还带着一丝隐隐的惊喜。

泰兰知道自己很难如以往那样对导师言听计从，付出毫无保留的信任。但是若能避免与伊森利恩正面对敌，仍然是一件值得庆幸的事情。

毕竟，多年的师徒之情是难以抹除的。哪怕，若事情照着最坏的路线发展，他的导师会亲手毁掉他的一切。

可梦中的情景并没有真正发生过。如今大检察官的表现并不像是完全丧失了分辨是非的能力，即使泰兰可以隐隐约约地感觉到，自己对导师的目的也并不是完全了解的。

不过泰兰并没有直接去问，伊森利恩自然也没有说。

两个人并肩进入玛登霍尔德城堡，一路上保持着某种心照不宣的默契，一如几个月来的合作。

“我希望，你已经准备好了。”在顶层的指挥室门口，伊森利恩很突然的说。

泰兰愣了一下，险些被脚下的台阶绊倒。

“准备？”

“我想，过几天，他们就会作出决定了。”

伊森利恩顿住脚步，递给泰兰一个饱含深意的目光。这一瞬间，泰兰终于确定了先前的猜测：他的导师对于自己将其架空的打算和行动一直是了如指掌。

“……什么决定？”他沉默了一阵，并没有对此说什么，而是继续刚刚的疑问。

“提尔之手和斯坦索姆离修道院的确有些远……可壁炉谷不一样。”

伊森利恩露出一丝奇怪的微笑，有些骄傲也又有些不安，但并没有多做解释。

——————————

礼拜堂一役过后，泰兰的声望达到前所未有的高度。

壁炉谷和提尔之手的实力严重受创，银色黎明更是只剩下寥寥数千人的编制。

在缺乏顶尖强者的瘟疫之地，战士们需要一位英雄。

大多血色士兵并不知道是达里安是怎样从纳克萨玛斯将灰烬使者取回来，也不知道克尔苏加德的撤退是因为他已经达成了目的。他们只记住了泰兰·弗丁曾经对一名英雄强者发起了冲锋，并且在战局的最后拿着这把传说中的武器与之战成了平手。

泰兰一开始还试图解释，但是无论怎样的说法都必将牵扯到雷诺之死以及修道院事变的真相。泰兰虽然打算将真相公布于众，但现在时机未到，莽撞行事的话不仅会打击到士气，也会惊动幕后的那只黑手。

只有将血色十字军堕落的根源摧毁，才能使雷诺和达里安的灵魂得到安息。

于是带着这样的决心，泰兰接受了自己的新身份。

而知道一点真相的血色高层都保持着诡异的沉默，似乎有什么东西正在风平浪静的表象下悄悄酝酿着……

“泰兰在玩一场不知道对手，也不知道规则的游戏。”

伊森利恩独自一人站在房间里，从窗口看着灰暗的天空，无意识的将手里的信纸折来折去。

那个人即使已经很久没有真正出过手，但是不经意间流露出来的一丝压迫力、使得大检察官不得不做出最坏的打算。若是没有某个隐藏在幕后的老家伙暗中相助的话，他并不看好泰兰目前的形势。他的学生虽然足够优秀，但是面对的敌人是更加强大狡猾……并且未知的。

“提里奥，你究竟是在做什么打算？我的……老朋友。”

或许，他应该主动去找提里奥，开诚布公的谈谈。

大十字军的反常表现……这对父子最好有所准备。他们也许是将血色十字军带出泥潭的唯一希望了。

但是伊森利恩毫不怀疑自己的一举一动都在对方的监视之下。若是轻举妄动，只会让所有人都陷入危机之中。

半晌，他将信纸揉成一团，扔进壁炉。看着火焰吞噬了最后一缕灰烬，大检察官面露不甘之色。

看来还是要静候时机。即使不惧怕死亡，他也希望自己的死亡至少能为血色十字军带来一丝转机，而不是因为大意而被人莫名其妙的灭了口。

或者更糟——彻底变成自己希望铲除的存在。

幸好，泰兰不需要担心这个问题。

泰兰是安全的。他拥有提里奥的保护。

——————————

德米提雅带来的消息说不上严重或是警醒，甚至连麻烦都算不上。至少在她看来是这样的。

“不久前，大检察官曾经调查过你与冒险者接触的事情。”女牧师斜倚在泰兰旁边阅读着提尔之手的军报，银色的长发难得披散着，使泰兰总是忍不住想要用手抚摸一下。

听到她很随意的一句话，泰兰的胳膊微微僵了一下。

“没什么可担心的。”德米提雅对他的反应微微有些意外，笑着提醒他。“你与银色黎明的合作已经不是什么秘密了。大检察官既然一直没有提出过什么疑义，想必以后也不会对你有什么不利的举动。而且……就算他知道了又怎么样？”

泰兰心不在焉的点点头，眉头微微皱起来。

“我想，你应该找个时间，和伊森利恩阁下……谈一谈。”德米提雅转过头来，看着泰兰，语气认真地说。

“你也这么想？”泰兰扬了扬眉毛，微微有些意外。

“虽然大检察官过去几年一直都对你……”她顿了一下，没有找到合适的形容词，索性将后半句略了过去，“但是这段时间你的行动他一直是支持的。”

“我注意到了。”泰兰喃喃地说。

“最主要的是，他的态度明显对你有很大的影响。”德米提雅话锋一转，“你刚刚的反应就证明了这一点——在关于你的导师的问题上，你的反应明显没有平时的镇静。”

泰兰一愣，随即失笑。德米提雅说得没错，他这一段时间却是在因为伊森利恩的态度而犹豫。但是今天他迟疑的原因却不太一样。

他与冒险者的交易，并不仅仅是几个月前派去圣光之愿礼拜堂的信使而已。在与银色黎明的合作步入正轨之后，他将几位不错的盗贼委托到了东瘟疫南面的墓地，去观察任何可能出现的异常。

不过目前传回来的消息，似乎还没有发现疑似盗墓贼的可疑人士。

这样的举动也许别人很难看出原因，但是泰兰相信伊森利恩若是知道了，会很快猜到真相。

下次见到那几个家伙，要记得提醒一下他们，注意隐藏行踪——虽然，作为一个骑士领主，他在这方面和那些专业人士明显没法相比。

不过德米提雅说得似乎有些道理。就算伊森利恩知道了又怎么样？如今的壁炉谷，还有谁能违背泰兰的意愿？

泰兰的回答还没有说出来，就被敲门声打断了。然后刚刚讨论的中心人物就这样出现在书房的门口。

伊森利恩扫了一眼两人靠在一起的姿势，嘴角抽了抽，忧虑的表情稍稍淡了一些。

“希望我没有打扰到什么。”他平静地说，无视掉两个九阶强者难得一见的窘迫表情。随后他取出一封很正式的文件。

“大十字军的指令。”他顿了一下，“加封泰兰·弗丁为血色十字军大领主，并且接掌血色修道院指挥官一职。”

似乎没有注意到自家学生活见巫妖王的表情，他伸手将文件塞到泰兰僵滞在半空中的手里。“仪式就在壁炉谷——你以后也不用常驻在修道院——时间在三天之后。你做好准备。”

随后他看向同样目瞪口呆的女牧师。“德米提雅，你应该也快要接到消息了。”他说，朝泰兰手里的文件点了点头，“信使在提尔之手找不到你，自然会赶到这里来。”

泰兰的心情很快平静下来，低头翻看了一下简短的命令文件。白纸黑字，加上大十字军的徽记，毫无作假的可能。

意外之余，他突然想起梦中的导师出手杀死他之前，曾经说过这样一句话：原本我为你设计了一个规划，一个宏大的计划……

这也是导师计划的一部分？

泰兰侧过头，正好对上伊森利恩有些复杂的眼神。

“原本，雷诺刚刚死去的时候，我就想到了这个可能。”年迈的大检察官叹了口气，承认道。“不过那个时候你的声望还有些不足。”

“虽说大十字军……很看好你的潜力，我也不认为他会这么快就对你委以重任。”

泰兰和德米提雅对视了一眼，默默将这一小段消息记在心中。最近一段时间，两个人都没有见到过达索汉，自然不会听到他对泰兰的评价。

“可现在……”伊森利恩没有继续说下去，但是话里的意思却清楚地传达了出来。

现在……作为灰烬使者，泰兰的声望已经逐渐超过了大十字军本人。

我希望，你已经准备好了。

直到此刻，泰兰才后知后觉的理解了导师当日那句奇怪的警告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：提里奥的马在血与荣耀里是灰色的，但是游戏里是褐色的。有人猜测游戏里的马是后来买的，老爷子懒得想名字，就用了原来那匹的名字。不过我懒得改了。  
注2：雷诺和达里安死后泰兰加封大领主，也是灰烬使者的剧情，不过在这里假设泰兰在梦中没有经历过……


	13. 荣光下的阴影

正如伊森利恩所言，标志着泰兰正式进入血色十字军决策层的仪式，于三日后在玛登霍尔德城堡举行。

因为不久前礼拜堂之役的惨胜，瘟疫之地的生者和亡灵都不得不暂时韬光养晦、休养生息。同时，灰烬使者的重新出世，将血色十字军的士气提升到了难以想象的高度。血色的现任高层们不约而同的决定将这次仪式举办成几年来的第一大盛事。

于是，泰兰加封大领主的仪式变成了血色指挥官们的一次聚会。仪式由大十字军领主达索汉和大检察官伊森利恩主持，除了死去的雷诺和在几天前的战斗中重伤未愈的阿比迪斯将军，以及仍在防备天灾的大部分斯坦索姆前线将领，血色十字军的高层几乎全部出席。

若是当天下午的壁炉谷遭到如礼拜堂那样的围攻，那么整个血色十字军也许会彻底瘫痪——如果大巫妖此刻还有完整无缺的手下可以派遣的话。

泰兰早早穿戴整齐，一身血色板甲搭配着十字军战袍，身后披着厚重的血红色披风——这是他平时不愿意穿的，由于太过张扬，而且在战斗中多少有些影响行动。

仪式尚未开始，他已经感到自己的心境随着外面聚集的人逐渐安静下来、而变得肃穆起来。

他此刻清晰地感受到，这就是转折的时刻。几个月来所做出的努力，在这一刻终于将成果清晰地呈现在他的眼前。作为血色十字军实质上的领袖之一，泰兰所能做的事情自然比原先那个几乎被完全架空的壁炉谷领主要多得多。

拯救血色十字军，尽管依旧艰难，但已经不是个遥不可及的奢望。

“时间到了，泰兰领主。”

莎莉·怀特迈恩的声音在身后响起，打断他的沉思。

修道院的大检察官表情漠然，与大厅中肃穆狂热的氛围格格不入。与不久前支援壁炉谷时相比，怀特迈恩明显清瘦了不少。

雷诺·莫格莱尼是她的爱人，尽管两个人似乎都没有正式举行婚礼的打算。

泰兰张张嘴，但是却想不出什么合适的话来。半晌，他默默点点头，将灰烬使者背在身后，直起身子。

怀特迈恩的目光只是在剑刃上停留了一瞬间，就转过身去，当先走出隔间，情绪没有一丝波动。

——————————

“圣光在上，我们集聚一堂，赐福我们的兄弟。

以圣光之优雅，他将焕然新生。

以圣光之赐，他将教化四方。

以圣光之力，他将战胜黑暗。

以圣光之慧，他将领导他的兄弟们，永享天堂的赐福。”

达索汉沙哑低沉的声音从上方传来，在寂静的大厅内回荡着。

泰兰单膝跪在原地，内心里却不由自主产生了些许违和感。似乎，有些黑暗的事情，正在这间明亮宽广、站满了高阶圣骑士和牧师的大厅里面酝酿着。

可当泰兰皱起眉头，试图以大骑士的感知力寻找这种感觉的源头时，却只能体会到空气中弥漫的令人窒息的狂热。

……也许是错觉吧。

他将注意力转回眼前的仪式，听见大十字军离开了讲台，走到了他身后、伊森利恩站立的位置。

“大十字军达索汉，”大检察官苍老的声音随即响起，“如果您认定泰兰·弗丁有资格担当此任，请您赐福于他。”

“以圣光之优雅，愿你的兄弟获解脱……”

绘慢金色符文的天蓝色绶带被挂在了泰兰颈部、两边肩甲内侧，小心地避开了灰烬使者的剑柄。

“……以圣光之力，愿你的敌人得超度。”

大十字军的声音一如既往的肃穆，使泰兰的身体不由自主的僵直，直到那双暗红色手套离开他的肩膀。

“站起来，回答我的问题，泰兰·弗丁。”

只剩下最后的步骤了……听到伊森利恩的指示，泰兰不由自主的松了口气。大厅里的狂热气氛几乎形成了实质，竟然让他开始感到窒息。不祥的预感笼罩着他的脑海，仿佛下一刻就会有些可怕的事情发生。

又仿佛，是在更加遥远的未来……他的直觉在耳边无声地低语，泰兰的大脑自动配上了德米提雅的声音。

这究竟是怎么回事？在仪式开始前，他并没有感到任何异常。而现在……

“你发誓支持血色十字军的荣耀和教义，无论何时何地，都致力于清洗世界上的堕落腐化吗？”

沉思当中，泰兰几乎错过了伊森利恩的问话。当他猛地回过神来，却发现自己怎么也说不出话。

“泰兰？”

他转过头，看到导师似乎带着一丝探究的目光。

“你发誓……清洗世界上的堕落腐化吗？”

“我……发誓。”他回答。伊森利恩的措辞没有逃过他的注意。

之后的程序就是新任的大领主依次接受血色修道院，壁炉谷，提尔之手，以及斯坦索姆各处代表的祝福。

怀特迈恩的声音依旧没有任何波动，只是说话时、搭在泰兰肩膀上的权杖似乎有些不稳。泰兰反而微微放下了心——雷诺的死仍然对她有影响，至少这说明怀特迈恩并没有完全丧失活下去的动力。

伊森利恩的祝词十分简单：愿圣光与你同在。表面上略显平淡的祝词反而使泰兰多出了一丝古怪的感觉，仿佛面前的导师越来越陌生，越来越让人捉摸不透，越来越……不知是敌是友。

德米提雅代替缺席的阿比迪斯将军，看着走到面前的泰兰，露出一个欣喜的微笑。也许在座的人里面，只有她是真正了解修道院的兵权对泰兰来说有怎样的意义。

最后，泰兰再次走到大十字军达索汉面前。

作为四人中唯一一位圣骑士，大十字军并没有取出佩剑来完成祝词，而是伸手揽住了泰兰的肩膀，仿佛一位严肃而骄傲的长辈。

“你拥有无比光明的前景，泰兰，只要你能时刻向前看，而不是被过去所羁绊。”

他说，然后放开泰兰，退后一步重新站回立柱旁边。

他的动作带起了一点轻风，使得旁边的烛火微微晃动了一下。有这么一瞬间，达索汉身后的影子随着烛火的动静诡异地扭曲、放大，竟然在他的身后隐隐形成了一对巨大的翅膀。

泰兰瞳孔猛地一缩。

“我对你……有很高的期待。”达索汉最后总结，带着一丝微笑，为仪式画上句号。

他并没有注意到泰兰有些僵硬的动作。

天色渐暗，壁炉谷却灯火通明。上万壁炉谷战士列成整齐的方阵，在城堡前的空地集结，气势几乎要破开瘟疫之地的阴霾。

泰兰独自走出城堡，窒息的感觉终于减退了。他的手微微抬了一下，随即强行落回原处。

居然，又有向父亲寻求帮助的冲动……

泰兰不得不正视起自己的状况来。他有些不舒服的发现，随着实力与地位的提升，自己对父亲的依赖却与日俱增——尤其是得知他未死之后。

或许正是因为知道这么一条后路，知道有人可以分担自己的责任，所以每当遇到了困难和疑惑，首先想到的是父亲。

即使到目前为止，他所做的仅限于在脑海里寻求父亲的认可。

这已经成为了他的弱点，

他不能事事依靠父亲的提点，无论是留下的信件还是别的什么。他应该成为父亲的骄傲和臂助，而不是累赘。

此刻与梦中不同，他并没有遗忘掉自己的过去，或者是荣耀。

他只需要重新找回自己的勇气。

泰兰深吸一口气，松开不知何时握紧的拳头。他缓缓地抬起手，将灰烬使者从身后拔出。

“以……灰烬使者之名，吾将破除一切邪恶！”他面对集结的十字军战士，高高举起武器，高声吟诵。

“向灰烬使者叩首！”

如同几天之前刚刚回归时那样，面前的军队动作整齐地单膝下跪行礼，齐声高呼。声音中流露出来的狂热和崇敬使得泰兰刚刚的不安和抑郁悄然消散，取而代之的是新的决心。

只要他握着灰烬使者，血色十字军就不会背叛他。

也许……这就足够了。

——————————

眼前的情景是壁炉谷外围熟悉的哨塔，他正在被面容模糊的血色士兵围攻。他的手里没有灰烬使者，而是与当初梦中一样的佩剑。

不过这一次，他轻易地打倒了周围的敌人。被他的剑刃击中的十字军战士如同脆弱的石雕一般，轰然倒地，转眼化为细小的灰尘消失不见。

他转身面对最后站立的敌人。大检察官的表情看不出喜怒，只是眼神露出一丝诡异的探究。

“希望你已经准备好了。”他说。

然后地面上的阴影缓缓升起，停留在他的背后。伊森利恩的形象开始扭曲、变化，最终定格成一身血色板甲的大十字军。

“我对你……有很高的期待。”

达索汉的唇边露出一丝莫测的笑容，身形和面孔都变得模糊起来。他身上铠甲的颜色在慢慢变淡，而身后的阴影却隐隐的形成了一对巨大的翅膀。

泰兰张口发出一声无声地呐喊，跨前一步，挥剑向达索汉斩去。在剑尖即将触及对方咽喉时，达索汉的面孔已经再次转变了。

提里奥·弗丁的面孔上看不出喜怒。他的头发花白，却像泰兰儿时记忆中那样手握战锤，挡在身前。

“泰兰，你要对我出手吗，我的……孩子？”

泰兰不由自主地僵在原地。他发现身体不再受自己的控制，即使是想要张口叫一声父亲都无法做到。

但是此刻，提里奥手中的战锤却变成了灰烬使者朝他劈过来……

——————————

泰兰猛地睁开眼睛，从从床上坐起来，大口大口的喘着气，平复着剧烈的心跳。

即使已经醒了过来，他仍然感到一阵刺骨的寒意。

那是……如此诡异的梦境啊。

如果说，伊森利恩和达索汉的出现是因为近一段时间的怀疑与不安……那么，父亲为什么会出现在敌人的位置？

在那场噩梦醒来后，泰兰已经很少做梦了。仅有的几次几乎都有某种特殊的意义，使得他不得不以有些难以理解的谨慎态度观察自己的梦境。

难道……这又是一次警示？

泰兰想了半天，毫无头绪，只得摇了摇头，颓然放弃。

也许，真的只是噩梦而已。

所以最终，他只得出一个结论：是的，泰兰·弗丁一如既往地讨厌做梦。

——————————

瘟疫之地上在做着噩梦的不仅是新任的十字军大领主一人。

傍晚时分，修道院、提尔之手和斯坦索姆的将领们相继离开。远处的某个小山坡上，提里奥·弗丁慢慢从地上站起来，心不在焉的掸掸身上的土，表情复杂，似乎有些骄傲又有些担忧。

他刚刚在远处看完了整个仪式。

他的儿子真的成长了。多年以来提里奥从来没有停止过对泰兰的观察，但即使如此，今天的仪式仍然让他清晰地感觉到了泰兰的改变。这样的改变使他有些愕然，因为他发现不知何时起，泰兰已经不再是那个满脸崇拜跟在他身后的孩子了。

灰烬使者……

即使在他最美好最异想天开地梦境中，他也没有想到过自己的儿子会这么快地得到如此殊荣。即使给与这个荣耀的是血色十字军这个畸形的组织，而不是白银之手，也不能减弱他对泰兰的骄傲之情。

那是他的儿子，他唯一的血脉。

但是随之而来的却是更加强烈的不安。泰兰手持灰烬使者时空气中的狂热令他感到陌生。即使，从这样的距离，他看不清爱子的脸。

他害怕自己正在逐渐失去泰兰……

平心而论，也许他所恐惧的事情在多年前被放逐的一刻就早已经注定。

那么，现在想要将失去的找回来，会不会已经迟了？夜色渐渐降临，凭借对自己过去领地的熟悉，他有自信在不惊动其他人的情况下进入玛登霍尔德城堡。运气好的话，他甚至可以单独见到泰兰……

然后呢？见到儿子之后，他又能说什么？

这个简单的问题，提里奥发现自己无法回答。因为面对日渐陌生的儿子，他甚至不知道对方会不会给他说话的机会。

心中与日俱增的冲动被与日俱增的恐惧死死地压制着，所以这天晚上，他依然没有向前走一步。直到玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯的身影出现在附近，他才悄无声息的离开原地，返回索多里尔河边的小屋。

他不愿听到对方旧事重提，因为泰罗索斯男爵的劝诫并不能告诉他问题的答案。

但是半夜，当他从失去儿子的噩梦中惊醒后，提里奥下定了决心。

梦中的泰兰看向他的表情充满了痛苦和迷茫，就像礼拜堂一役过后他在远处看见的那样，眼睛里则是无声地质问。

无论有没有准备好，他的时间不多了。

提里奥不由自主地想起不久前与达里安·莫格莱尼短暂的会面……

“很荣幸见到您，提里奥阁下，泰兰和我说过您的事情。”年轻人见到他的时候是这么说的。“本来泰兰有可能跟我一起来的，但是因为血色十字军的事务耽搁了——不过，他并不知道您仍然在世。”

达里安的解释在不经意间触动了他心底的希望与恐惧，使他无法如同一开始那样保持一副漠然的姿态。他说不清自己是因为没能见到泰兰而失望，还是因为不必面对他而感到如释重负。

有些矛盾的表情显然并没有逃过达里安的眼睛。于是在提里奥拒绝出手净化灰烬使者后，他听到了年轻圣骑士满含愤怒的诛心之言。

“很好，你有足够的理由放弃我父亲。”低沉的声音中似乎隐藏着致命的毒液，毫不留情地烧灼着提里奥内心最为脆弱的地方，“……就像你背弃了泰兰那样！”

“你根本什么都不懂！”他咆哮着反驳，借着愤怒的表象来隐藏内心的愧疚与胆怯。

是的，胆怯。他不愿意也不敢猜测泰兰会对他的做出怎样的审判。

达里安确实不懂他的恐惧。

“但是，我懂得……失去父亲的感受。”

达里安最终有些愤恨地离开，为父亲被折磨的灵魂寻求最后的救赎。

而他自己在原地站了一下午之后也终于下定决心，朝着亡灵异动的方向赶了过去。

这是他多年以来第一次公开出现在瘟疫之地的战场上。当时的情况如此惨烈，并没有什么人注意到他的存在。而战后当他鼓起勇气想要将泰兰引过去时，却因为打扫战场时的突发状况而不得不另作打算。那是他多年来距泰兰最近的一刻。

达里安的话毕竟还是警醒了他。

这些年他一直在等待合适的时机，但那个时机一直没有来，并且随着时间的推移，到来的希望越来越渺茫。

泰兰在血色十字军越陷越深了，提里奥已经无法再自欺欺人。他终于醒悟，自己一次次的在远处观望，除了拼凑出爱子在迷茫绝望中挣扎的过程外，没有任何作用。

不能再等下去了。

那么，就开始吧……

无论最终的审判结果是救赎还是诅咒。

“大检察官伊森利恩……这个残酷疯狂的家伙将我可怜的孩子玩弄于股掌之上。”

“我希望能在血色十字军毁掉他之前拯救他。”

“我曾经试图趁他独自在外时接近他，但是后来我发现，在我去见他之前必须让他先清醒过来。”

“所以，你们需要先帮我收集一些东西。”

清晨的微光中，老人目送冒险者们远去，双手慢慢紧握成拳。

也许泰兰还不需要救赎，但是我会全身心的祈祷。

不管怎样，我会找出答案的。

在这之前，若是泰兰受到了半点伤害……

……血色十字军就只有祈求圣光保佑了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：加封仪式的一部分对白出自漫画。我没找到简体版翻译，所以就凑合一下吧……  
注2：提里奥给冒险者派任务的台词是从爱与家庭任务链改的。达里安的质问以及老爷子最后的心理活动则是漫画中的情节。


	14. 墓

泰兰再次来到圣光之愿礼拜堂，已经是将近一个月之后了。

在这段时间里，损失惨重的银色黎明和血色十字军恢复了一丝元气，重伤的战士们也已经基本痊愈。而天灾军团却依旧没有一丝动静。

例行的清剿行动此刻变得困难起来。达隆郡，蘑菇谷，以及黑木湖的天灾聚集点由于当日在礼拜堂被大清算波及，损失远在血色十字军之上，直到这时依旧只能在小范围内龟缩不出。所以以小队为单位的行动往往除了偶尔一两只在外游荡的亡灵外，一无所获。

也正因如此，泰兰提出了一个新的计划：进攻黑木湖，切断斯坦索姆天灾与瘟疫之地其他地区的通道。

出乎意料的是，血色十字军内部对这个计划有一些不同的声音。主要的分歧并不是计划成功的几率——这一点大家都有信心，而是所需付出的代价。

用德米提雅的话说：虽然目前天灾元气大伤，但是血色十字军其实也好不了多少。

但泰兰则认为，正因如此，才需要尽快将优势确定下来。毕竟不管怎样，人类势力都不可能比亡灵恢复的更快。天灾随时都可能卷土重来。

最终，泰兰的计划被暂时接受，前提是血色十字军能够再次说服银色黎明一起合作。

与几乎没有外来兵源的血色十字军不同，银色黎明始终都在从联盟和部落的成员中招收志同道合的新人。短短一个月时间，礼拜堂之役的减员已经补充回来了一半。在圣光兄弟会一众唯恐天下不乱的家伙们不停的撺掇下，泰罗索斯男爵最终同意了一个月后展开行动。

即使与自己的想法有些出入，泰兰离开时并没有太过失望。一个月的时间有些长，但是准备的也会更加充分一些。虽然他迫不及待地想要在父亲回归之前将整个瘟疫之地的天灾扫平，但还没有狂妄到认为自己可以轻而易举地完成这样的壮举。

“泰兰大领主？”

泰兰下意识地勒住缰绳，向声音传来的方向看去。

朝着他走过来的是一个面容普通的中年人，从穿着上可以看出是银色黎明的成员，但泰兰并没有认出他来。

“日安，泰兰阁下。”来人走过来，行了个礼，“我叫卡林·雷德帕斯。”

泰兰点了点头算作回礼。“有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

“是这样的……”雷德帕斯的表情有些古怪，“有个人想要见您。”

“见我？”泰兰愕然，银色黎明的战士想要见他还需要别人来传话？似乎他的架子还没有那么大吧……

“是什么人？我认识的人吗？”

“额，不是……”雷德帕斯的目光朝边上飘了飘，“事实上，是我的侄女。”

“你的……侄女？”对方略微躲闪的目光让泰兰感到越来越古怪。这是什么情况？

希望德米提雅不要误会才好……嗯？这个想法是哪里冒出来的？

雷德帕斯有些尴尬地咳嗽了两声，似乎是意识到泰兰想岔了。

“事实上，我也不知道她找您有什么事，领主阁下。”他解释道，“不过据她说是有个口信想要向您转达。顺便说一句，她的名字叫帕米拉……”

泰兰张了张嘴，然后什么也没说出来。他利落地从战马上跳了下来，抬头看见雷德帕斯微微吃惊地表情。

“请带路。”他简短地说。

达里安曾经说过，要找个机会让泰兰见见这位“艾泽拉斯最纯洁的存在”。但是在之后短短几天的时间里，瘟疫之地的局势就发生了难以想象的变化。达里安以自己的生命为父亲和兄长完成了救赎，却以另一种方式将代表着莫格莱尼家荣耀的武器送到了泰兰的手中……

小帕米拉一直留在圣光之愿礼拜堂。听雷德帕斯说，当日天灾进攻时她就躲在地下室中，与白银之手无数的英灵作伴。

在这里，无论是生者还是亡者都不会伤害她——据说，就连纳萨诺斯·凋零者几天前派遣过来的某个被遗忘者骑士，见到小帕米拉之后都难以维持冷酷的表象，对她极为宠溺。

这里的圣光对她很温和，没有任何进攻性。仅仅是这一点，泰兰就已经相信了达里安的说法。

说到达里安……

“达里安哥哥说，他在你的坟墓里藏了件东西。”

“坟……坟墓？”

——————————

不出意外，坑被人填上了。

玛登霍尔德城堡背后的树林中，泰兰有些纠结的看着地面上的痕迹，随后认命地叹了口气，从背后拔出灰烬使者……开始挖坟。

他对达里安留下的东西感到有些好奇，但更多是不安。究竟是什么样的东西，让他的朋友不能亲自交给他，而是要藏在这个只有他们两人在玩笑中提到过的地方？

不由自主地，他想到了自己埋在父亲坟前的玩具战锤。莫非，他们父子两个的假墓都逃不过被挖的命运吗？

父亲的墓中埋藏着他的过去，那么他自己的呢？

是救赎……还是新的诅咒？

……

坑里面只有几张皱巴巴的信纸，泰兰把它们捡出来，顺手抖了抖上面残留的土。

最上面的一张是一段有些潦草的便笺，他没有见到过这样的字迹，但是猜想是达里安留下的。

_【写下这封信的时候，我正在你的书房。】_

那么这应该是发生在雷诺死后的事情……泰兰心不在焉的想，一边靠着树坐了下去。

_ 【我有一种不祥的预感……若是你读到了这封信，那么我的预感应该已经成真了。】 _

_ 【为什么我想要把信藏在这个地方？因为只有你才会知道这个地方有什么样的意义——虽然这本就有些荒谬。】 _

_ 【而把它藏起来，其实是因为……我并不希望你找到它。这一点很矛盾。】 _

_ 【雷诺死后，我想起他提到过的一些事。这些事背后的含义使我感到恐惧。】 _

_ 【我认为你应该知道。】 _

_ 【可是如果你最终决定追查下去，很可能会陷入极度的危险中。】 _

_ 【于是在我们短暂的会面中，我一直在犹豫应不应该把我的猜测告诉你。而现在，我决定将它交给命运。】 _

没有称呼，没有落款。

他现在坐在这里，正好是考林会战前夕与达里安谈天时的位置。也正因为如此，泰兰几乎可以想象那个年轻的圣骑士稚气尚存的脸上带着严肃的表情，坐在他的对面，向他说出这番话来。

达里安，你究竟会给我带来什么样的……惊喜？

泰兰盯着这段文字看了好长时间，目光几乎要失去焦距。随后，他的手才有些颤抖的将第一张纸放到一边。

_ 【在纳克萨玛斯，我曾经面对我的父亲，并且亲自将他击败。我的父亲实力远在我之上，尤其是拥有灰烬使者的加持。我能够成功的将灰烬使者带回来，靠的并不是我的实力。我想要说的并不是这样的胜利有多么艰难，因为我相信你比任何一个人都能够理解。】 _

_ 【在战斗中，我可以听到父亲的低语。】 _

_ 【正是因为可以感到对手在面对我时明显没有尽全力，我才可以确认，父亲的灵魂仍然存留于这个位面——就这这柄堕落的灰烬使者中。所以，无论当时父亲口中的话有多么难以理解，我都不得不认真的将它记录下来。】 _

_ 【“我……也曾……神圣无暇……”】 _

_ 【“……我……曾为正义……而战……”】 _

_ 【“我被十字军……背叛了……”】 _

_ 【“……我的儿子……眼看着我……死去……”】 _

_ 【“……血色十字军……不再……神圣……”】 _

泰兰的心随着达里安的叙述，一点点地往下沉。亚历山大·莫格莱尼沙哑的指控仿佛就回响在他的耳边，使他感到一阵刻骨的寒意。即使，经过和德米提雅几个月来的暗中调查，他已经可以得出与此相似的结论。

_ 【我的朋友，我不知道你刚才有没有从我对纳克萨玛斯的描述中听出什么端倪，但是这次行动并没有那么顺利。当我拿起笔来的时候，我想我已经从一整天的震惊与急切中渐渐地清醒过来了。也正因如此，我发现了一些不寻常的地方。】 _

_ 【我不知道和我同行的伙伴是不是有同样的感觉——如你所见，我是唯一一个从大墓地里活着出来的人。但是那几个帮助我的同伴们……是被我中途放弃的。】 _

_ 【在我进入纳克萨玛斯之后，我感受到了一种异乎寻常的急切与冲动。潜意识里，我觉得只要能拿到灰烬使者，那么任何牺牲都是值得的。正是这种想法使我不自量力地去招惹纳克萨玛斯里面的高阶天灾，和他们硬碰硬的战斗，而不是如一开始设想的那样尽量隐匿行迹。也是因为这样的想法……我在战友受伤之后，便将他们放弃了，自己逃了出去。】 _

_ 【这在平时是不可想象的，泰兰！我想我永远无法原谅自己。】 _

_ 【但是尽管如此，我可以确定，我的心智是受了纳克萨玛斯中黑暗魔法的影响。就在此刻，我甚至可以猜测，我们之所以能够如此轻易地进入天灾军团的腹地，其实是克尔苏加德的纵容。】 _

_ 【他想让父亲杀死我，因为这样可以让父亲彻底堕落。】 _

泰兰闭上眼睛，狠狠地呼出一口不知何时憋在胸口的浊气。

不由得他不多想。就职仪式后那个诡异的梦境仍时不时地出现在他的脑海里。对于达里安被迫与自己父亲性命相搏的痛苦，他在这一瞬间竟然突然有了一种感同身受的共鸣。

那个梦真的只是梦吗？还是说，一开始他的感觉是对的……这又是一次示警？

过了半晌，泰兰的心情平静下来，再次吐了口气，睁开眼睛。

_ 【那么，雷诺当时……是否也是受到了同样的影响？但是雷诺当时大病初愈，在跟随父亲之前并没有和天灾接触。这个解释似乎说不通。】 _

_ 【我的朋友，直到此刻，我依旧不相信，雷诺的背叛是他自己做出的选择。我也许并不如一个合格的弟弟那样了解他，但我可以肯定的是，他直到死的那一刻，都在渴望着父亲的认可。】 _

_ 【所以，我的直觉告诉我，这样的猜测其实是准确的。若果真如此，泰兰，你知道这意味着什么吗？】 _

这意味着什么？泰兰当然知道。这就是他和德米提雅这几个月来一直在苦苦寻觅的线索！

_ 【我知道这也许有些难以接受。但是所有的证据都指向一点：血色十字军中有人暗算了雷诺。而且那个人就是当初参与过斯坦索姆之战，并且和雷诺接触过的人之一。】 _

_ 【请相信我，泰兰！我绝不是在刻意诋毁你的战友。我想，从你当初与我说话时流露出来的意思，你应该也对此有所猜测。】 _

_ 【有人正在慢慢毁灭血色十字军。这件事，也许除了你，还有别人意识到了。但你是我唯一能够相信的人。】 _

_ 【我不知道自己将这样的怀疑告诉你究竟是不是个好主意。但是至少，你若是知道血色十字军中隐藏着这样的隐患，还可以做好脱身的准备。】 _

_ 【但我了解你，我的朋友，即使我们仅仅见过寥寥数面。以你的性格，发现了线索之后更有可能会选择继续追查下去，因为你是不会轻易放弃血色十字军，放弃自己战友的。哪怕是将自己置入难以预料的危险中。】 _

_ 【如果命运最终让你找到了这封信，那么无论你怎样选择，我都会全心全意的为你祈祷。】 _

_ 【记住，我的朋友，如果你打算追查下去——我感觉你会的——那么一定要小心。若是你需要帮助……就去索多里尔河上游找一位隐士。他知道这件事，而且一定会竭尽所能为你提供帮助。】 _

最后这段话旁边画着重点的记号。泰兰沉默了一阵，默默地把信收起来。

达里安对此不了解，但是泰兰记得很清楚。斯坦索姆战役结束后，重病的雷诺一直是在某一个人的照顾下。

这个人，也是他近一个月来怀疑的对象。

他再次将最后一段话读了一遍。竭尽所能这个词用得有些诡异，恰好证实了泰兰对那位神秘隐士的猜测。

他承认，即使最近一段时间事务繁忙，他依旧在暗中寻找着父亲的行踪。如今终于确认了父亲的所在，泰兰却迟疑了起来。

“在这样的情况下，真的应该去找他吗？”他喃喃自语，缓缓站起身来。

这段时间，凭借灰烬使者的加持，泰兰的实力已经达到九阶巅峰，隐隐触摸到英雄壁障。以他如今的实力，他有信心在一对一的战斗中击败十字军中的任何一人。

但也正因为这样，他对自己心中的警惕感更加重视起来。

“如果，站在我对面的是父亲……”

至少他有自保的能力……而父亲若是介入，只会陷入更加危险的境地。

他相信，以父亲的信念之坚定，被天灾控制心智的几率几乎为零。但若是有人以父亲来威胁他，他……不知道自己会做出什么选择。

莫非，这才是那个梦所做出的警告？

泰兰长出一口气，带着一丝奇怪的如释重负，转身回到了城堡。

父亲，由我保护你吧……

——————————

泰兰好不容易才下定的决心在第二天就受到了考验。

_【墓室有被破坏的迹象，疑似冒险者所为。】_

他接到了那个与他联络的冒险者盗贼的传信，不可避免的陷入了恍惚中。

这就……快要开始了吗？可现在的时机……

诚然，泰兰内心深处知道自己的处境不会比过去几年的差。唯一的变化只不过是他刚刚意识到了事情的严重程度而已。

但若是父亲的行踪被那个隐藏在暗处的敌人得知，那么这个后果是泰兰难以想象的。

所以，他必须……在父亲回归前，将事情处理完！只有这样，才能将危险扼杀在摇篮中。

于是，他找到了德米提雅，并请她将斯坦索姆近几年来的情况整理出来。

“放心吧，德米提雅。我们已经接触到最深的隐秘了——很快，血色十字军就会回到应有的道路上。”泰兰是这么说的。

德米提雅盯着泰兰看了一阵，默默地点点头。泰兰眼中露出的急切使她感到一丝陌生，她没有告诉对方，这次她心中不安的源头……就是自己面前这个男人。

她轻轻拥了拥泰兰，然后转身离开。

“还有……”

德米提雅停下脚步，回过头露出一个询问的表情。

“……注意安全。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达里安写好遗书后泰兰还没有回来，所以又匆匆写了一封便笺，然后将两者一起埋了起来。


	15. 死亡的邀约

血色圣者的预感，十字军中没有人会选择忽略。泰兰也不例外。

尤其，是在他自己心中也出现了同样的不安时。

这样的感觉在圣光之愿礼拜堂的战斗之后就越来越强烈。泰兰不知道这是因为达里安意料之中的死亡，父亲意料之外的消息，还是背后灰烬使者的诅咒。

无论因为什么原因，他都没有解决问题的办法。

达里安的死已成定局，父亲的行踪依旧飘忽，而放弃灰烬使者……对他来说并不是一个选择。

既然无法做出改变，索性顺其自然，继续备战。天灾兵力的重创以及大巫妖的安静，使得现在成为了打破瘟疫之地僵局的最好时机。即使血色十字军和银色黎明中仍然有人对此不太赞同，泰兰也已经下定决心要在近期行动，彻底切断斯坦索姆天灾与瘟疫之地其余地区的联系。

血色十字军进入了战备状态。也许泰兰的最终目的是让十字军战士们不再偏执疯狂，但也不得不承认，他们对灰烬使者近乎盲目的崇拜使得他的计划顺利了许多。这也使得他对最终让血色十字军回到原有的道路上增添了不少信心。

目前的改变都是系于他一个人的身上。这种基于个人魅力的信念很脆弱，但至少是个开始。他不觉得有什么需要担心的。

因为只要他握着灰烬使者，血色十字军就不会背叛他。

只要泰兰不堕落，那么血色十字军就会很快回到正轨。

但即使如此，不安的感觉依旧存在。他越来越少的睡眠时间被同一个诡异阴暗的梦境侵蚀着，梦中的敌人依旧拥有着不断变化的面孔，使他无法确定身份。

每一次，他都会在再次死亡之前醒来。每一次醒来后，他都会感到某个命中注定的结局正在无可避免的慢慢接近。

然后，某一天午夜，指挥室的门被敲响后，泰兰知道那个时刻终于还是到了。

——————————

遗忘的记忆。失落的荣耀。爱与家庭。

昏暗的指挥室中，泰兰看着自己面前的冒险者，突然感到有些恍惚。

从得知墓地有被人挖掘的痕迹，他就知道自己很快会再次见到手里这把玩具战锤。可此时此刻看到面前这个穿着血色制服的陌生人，他心里依然涌起了一阵不真实的感觉。

这就是，一切的结束……也是开始。

似曾相识的场景，但是上一次经历却仿佛是在几百年前的另一个宇宙。泰兰仍然清楚地记得当时自己心中的喜悦与激动，那种仿佛在一瞬间获得了新生的感觉……

可是此时的他却已经难以感受到相同的惊喜，只有一种近乎压抑的理性与平静。

他正在第二次经历同一个命运转折点……

感叹的同时，另一种滋味也悄悄地爬上了他的心头。

恐惧。

梦中预言，他的父亲……是死亡的信使。

因为梦中的泰兰，以自己的死亡，成全了提里奥·弗丁的重生。

如果现在真的就这样离开，他会死的。

就像在梦中一样……

使劲摇摇头，泰兰将有些荒谬的念头抛开。他讨厌做梦，因为那样的梦境总是会让他与现实混淆。人毕竟不能活在梦里，不管是噩梦还是美梦……

好像……早了很久啊。

_我的所作所为已经让您感到不安了吗，父亲？_

那么，应该怎么做？

如今伊森利恩也已经没有了搅局的能力和意图。至于达索汉……如果怀疑是真的，那么此时的壁炉谷仍在他的监视之下。不过达索汉并没有完全制衡他的能力。

但是，若是就这样离开，之前的努力就前功尽弃了。这才是他迟疑的关键原因。

说到底，如今的他和梦中是不同的。他是灰烬使者，他不能放弃血色十字军。

泰兰低头注视着包着铁皮的木头战锤，看着自己的面孔在粗糙的金属表面扭曲着，眼睛随着旁边的烛火明灭闪着红金色的光芒。

诡谲而妖异。

“我知道了。你回去吧。”他闭上眼睛，挥了挥手。

“可那位先生说……”

“就这样吧。”泰兰站了起来，示意手下将面前的冒牌货护送出去。“血色十字军……我是不会放弃的！”

说罢，他决绝的转过身，生怕自己因一时冲动，重蹈覆辙。

就快要结束了……只要再坚持一下，他就能真正掌控十字军，并且铲除使其堕落的根源……

他是灰烬使者。拯救血色十字军是他的责任。

泰兰知道自己的决定是对的。可他的眼前仍是浮现出了梦中模糊的阴影，不安的感觉再次涌了起来，使他感到一阵烦躁。

他伸手一推，将桌子上的东西一股脑儿的划到了地上。这个声音惊动了已经走到门口的几人。

“这些东西，也都带回去吧。”泰兰头也不回的说，声音有些沙哑。

他的眼睛盯着墙壁上自己的影子，瞳孔中映着诡异的火焰。

——————————

“你来这里……是来给大领主泰兰·弗丁送信的？”

在壁炉谷口的哨塔前，某个倒霉的冒险者眼神飘忽，试图在几十个十字军战士的包围圈中找到逃跑路线。

其实伊森利恩只是凑巧见到了他被护送到出口的情景。泰兰前一段时间一直和冒险者有合作，这一点他很清楚，所以并没有怀疑什么。

怪只怪眼前这个冒险者见到他时表情明显有些不自然，似乎有些心虚，又有些惧怕的样子，使他不由自主对这个人的身份起了疑心。

（大检察官自然不会想到，这是因为某个对他怨念颇深的隐士曾经说过他的坏话。）

“是……是的，大人。”

“信呢？”

“已经交给弗丁大人了……”

伊森利恩盯着冒险者看了片刻，直到对方咽了口唾沫，手不由自主的护住背包。他收回目光，轻描淡写地挥挥手，示意手下的卫队放人离开。

“大人，要不要派人去跟上？”

伊森利恩瞥了一眼出主意的家伙，暗中翻了个白眼。

不用想，派去跟踪的人肯定会回报说：人跟丢了。

他知道眼前这个人是来监视他的——泰兰是在以这种方式为过去几年的憋屈生活出气吗？

嗯，泰兰应该也知道他知道……

摇摇头将下属打发走，伊森利恩独自回到了哨塔。

这样的游戏实在没有什么意思。最近军务繁忙，无论是他还是泰兰都没有精力互相拆台，都在竭尽全力的合作，完善计划。

不过，说到合作，也许这是个机会……

不久之后，某个小心翼翼走出壁炉谷部队巡视范围的冒险者刚刚松了口气，就突然感到大脑一阵恍惚……精神控制！

身后、大检察官从阴影中显出身形，看了看手里的法杖，微微苦笑。作为一个用了大半辈子时间研究圣光技能的牧师，背后敲闷棍这样的技术活……他真的很不擅长。

自己最近真是越来越凄惨了。

伸手打开冒险者的背包，他的余光看到了画框的一角，下意识地将它拿了出来。

哦，这幅画……他虽然没有见过，但是画上的人他是都认识的。这下他至少可以确定来给泰兰送信的就是他所希望的那个人。

在心里默默地祈祷了一句圣光宽恕，被勾起了兴致的大检察官索性把背包里的东西一件件取了出来。

一柄玩具战锤……咦，实心的？没有在里面藏上什么密信之类？

还有白银之手的战旗……提里奥和泰兰这是计划重建白银之手吗？血色十字军或是白银之手，其实他对于名称真的没什么意见。不过泰兰你至少应该找一幅完整一点的旗子……

翻了半天，伊森利恩仍对这父子俩的联络信物一头雾水。

_提里奥，你们这是要干什么？_

_算了，知道是你在行动就足够了，老朋友。_

趁着可怜的信使还没有从精神控制中摆脱，伊森利恩把地上的东西重新塞了回去，将一封信夹在中间。

——————————

他的周围是浓重的白雾，沉重得让他喘不过气来。

这一次的噩梦并没有停止在他被击杀之前。在灰烬使者墨绿色的剑刃落下的瞬间，周围的白雾变成了浓重的血红。

灰烬使者刺入他心脏的剧痛无比真实。同样真实的还有父亲毫无表情的面孔与扭曲的声音。

“做个英雄，泰兰……”

“不要逃避……这是你的命运！”

“而我会代替你，完成灰烬使者的使命。”

父亲的声音仿佛从四面八方传来，在雾气中诡异地回响着。泰兰知道自己仍在梦中，但是却不知如何醒来。他带着惊恐与迷茫跪坐在虚空中，眼睁睁看着周围的一切被血色吞噬，包括他自己……

“泰兰！”

他猛地睁开眼，在看清书房里面的情景后，感到一阵如释重负。

终于……醒过来了。

也许是连续几天没有休息所造成的疲乏，他的文件只看了一半，就趴在书桌上睡着了。

泰兰直起身子，有些勉强地对明显是刚刚赶回来的德米提雅笑了笑。

他知道自己的脸色一定很难看。不用照镜子，他也能想象得到自己眼中的迷茫和恐惧。

他很害怕。他的噩梦时时刻刻在提醒着他这一点。

他也知道，在最终见到父亲之前，噩梦是不会停止的。

但他害怕的并不是自己的父亲，而是看似无法改变的命运……是这样吧？

“德米提雅。”他揉了揉眼睛，决定不再继续纠结难以改变的事情，“你回来了……还顺利吗？”

有些嘶哑的嗓音自然无法让面前的人安下心来。德米提雅在他旁边坐下，面露担忧。

“泰兰……究竟是怎么回事？”

“……”泰兰闭上眼睛，一时不知从何说起，也不知到底要说什么。

“泰兰？”美丽的女牧师担忧的看着泰兰，伸手轻轻拨开他眼前的乱发。

“……还记得，几个月前，我们第一次约会的地点吗？”他紧闭着眼睛，突然感到一种难以言述的疲惫。

也许，他早就该告诉德米提雅。

“那座墓……是空的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊森利恩应该是暗牧吧……？是吧？从我见过的爱与家庭任务视频中看见他用了不少暗影技能来着。虽然说，作为血色十字军中一手创立了检察官系统的人物，我其实一直觉得他应该更擅长戒律系才对。


	16. 选择，背弃

血色十字军大领主的头枕在爱人的腿上，呼吸渐渐平稳了下来。

看着泰兰舒展的眉头，德米提雅微微松了口气。她靠坐在墙边上，修长纤细的手指无意识的抚摸着男人金色的头发。泰兰的头发似乎很久没有梳理了，她心不在焉地想着，现在他的头发已经长过了肩膀。

她去往提尔之手的行程比原定计划要长了几天。

泰兰给出的方向果然是对的，但从资料中总结出来的结论实在有些骇人听闻。她不得不更加小心谨慎地核对了一遍，又去了一趟圣光之愿礼拜堂旁敲侧击的向泰罗索斯男爵求证，这才确认了消息的真实性。

若是这个结论是正确的，那么血色十字军的状况也许比他们所预料的更加严重。

哪怕是泰兰自己，因为灰烬使者的身份而在十字军中有无上的地位，也不会比其他人安全。这是完全来自暗处的危险，唯一防范的办法……就是打破源头。

于是她决定连夜赶回壁炉谷，通知泰兰做好准备。这件事很不好解决，即使已经得出了可靠的结论。一旦处理不好，血色十字军的信仰就会崩溃——作为瘟疫之地对抗天灾的主要势力，这将是毁灭性的打击。

可是当德米提雅推开书房的门，她看到的是泰兰伏在桌子上微微颤抖的身影。

她从未见过泰兰如此脆弱的样子。高台上万众瞩目的灰烬使者，与被梦魇折磨、疲惫迷茫的青年，强烈的反差使她感到一阵揪心的痛楚。这也使她间接地证实了自己的预感——泰兰的处境极其危险，一步走错就会失去一切。

尽管她带来的消息也同样重要，但德米提雅最终还是没有来得及和泰兰提起。

泰兰对她来说远比其他任何人更加重要，包括血色十字军，也包括她自己。

泰兰有事情瞒着她，也瞒着所有人。这一点，德米提雅一直知道。但是她没有想到他隐瞒的是这样一个令人震惊……也是极其私密的消息。

提里奥·弗丁仍在人世，并且有重新出山的可能。这个消息若是公开出去，对血色十字军带来的震动或许并不会比一个很可能是深渊恶魔的领袖要小。

更加困扰她的，则是泰兰刚刚说到父亲时的语气和表情。她可以感觉到泰兰对父亲深深的思念，以及同样深沉的忌惮和恐惧。

所以即使泰兰没有说，她依旧可以确定，给泰兰带来噩梦的并不是那个隐秘的敌人，而是他的父亲——尽管她无论如何都想不出原因。

那么，真正能够帮助到泰兰的，也只有一个人了。

德米提雅叹了口气，小心翼翼地将泰兰的头从身上挪开，放在旁边的靠垫上安置好。她站起来，走到书桌旁边，将带回来的资料整整齐齐的放在桌面上，又拉过来一张纸，在上面简单的交代了一下自己的去向。

虽然才刚刚回到了壁炉谷，但是她一点也不愿意再等下去了。早一点解决，泰兰就能早一点摆脱痛苦。

泰兰刚刚说过，玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯男爵似乎和提里奥·弗丁保持着联系……

——————————

泰兰醒过来的时候感到前所未有的轻松。几个月来的第一次，他进入了无梦的睡眠，多日来的疲惫被一扫而空。

甚至于，在按照惯例将体内的圣光运转了一遍之后，他发现自己已经隐隐触摸到了英雄阶位的屏障。

有些惊喜的眯起眼睛，他站起身来，微微活动了一下身子。

没想到，前一天夜里因为噩梦的折磨、下定决心将自己最为担忧的事情告诉德米提雅，居然会有如此立竿见影的效果。

不过，他的好心情在坐到书桌前的一瞬间完全消失殆尽，取而代之的是一阵难以言述的心悸。这种感觉出现的如此突然，又如此强烈，泰兰忍不住使劲吸了一口凉气，伸手捂住胸口。

……德米提雅？

下意识地，他伸手拿起了桌面上那张匆匆写成的便笺。

_【泰兰：我去一趟圣光之愿礼拜堂，不出意外地话，上午就会回来。若你在那之前醒来，桌子上是我找到的资料——你的猜测是对的。】_

泰兰的手攥成拳，转过头看向窗外。今天其实是个难得的好天气，但是从太阳的方向看来，现在已经是午后了。

他随手翻了翻德米提雅留下的报告，斯坦索姆和赛丹·达索汉的名字不断地出现，使他不用细看也知道自己的怀疑被证实了。

他的心情一阵烦躁，也就没有仔细的看下去，而是匆匆将报告和达里安的遗书放在一起，然后拿起灰烬使者冲出了书房，没有理会身后被撞到的灯架。

他先是找到了前一天夜里的巡逻小队。

“德米提雅女士？”对方明显不知泰兰的焦虑源自何处，“她回来后不到两个小时就急匆匆地离开了，连护卫都没带。伊森利恩大人建议她带上几个人护送，也被她拒绝了，似乎是有什么紧急的事情。”

泰兰阴沉着脸，快步离开。

这个胆大的女人，居然在大半夜独自出行！虽说天灾正在蛰伏，但瘟疫之地想要对她不利的势力可不止这一个。是不是以为没有危险了？

自然不是……从报告中的口吻，她对事情的严重性知道的一清二楚。

泰兰跨上战马，没有和任何人打招呼，一路疾驰着冲出壁炉谷，丝毫没有意识到自己的行为与不久之前的德米提雅一般无二。

德米提雅……为什么要独自离开？

直到泰兰马不停蹄地冲到了索多里尔河边，他才猛然意识到一个可能性。

父亲。

前一天晚上他刚刚说出了父亲仍然在世的消息。德米提雅……应该是去找他的父亲了，因为她相信提里奥·弗丁可以帮上他们。

可为什么是圣光之愿礼拜堂……是了，昨夜他并没有提到父亲可能的隐居地点，所以德米提雅唯一的线索就是银色黎明的泰罗索斯男爵。

希望她还在那里吧……泰兰不愿去想德米提雅会遇到的意外情况。也许她没有成功地说服男爵带她去见隐居的提里奥，这才耽搁了这么久。

担忧之下，泰兰对于即将见到父亲的紧张与恐惧也被冲淡了不少……

——————————

大检察官的脚步有些沉重。也许，如今并不是与泰兰摊牌的最好时机——黑木湖的计划还在完善中，提尔之手那边传来消息说勘测地形时遇到了不大不小的阻碍，再加上银色黎明中对此事的分歧似乎比血色十字军的还要明显……新任的大领主这几天一直是焦头烂额的。

伊森利恩直到现在也不太明白泰兰为什么这么着急地要攻打黑木湖——就像当初那个凭空冒出来的考林路口计划那样。也许……和提里奥有关？

但这不是重点。

他原本是要耐心地等下去，等到隐藏在幕后的那个人露出破绽。自从发现了顶头上司行为的异常，他所做的唯一一件比较冒险的事情，就是在几天前悄悄地把一封匿名信塞进了与泰兰联络的冒险者的背包里。

几天过去，并没有人来找他——不管是提里奥还是达索汉。这是他意料之中的。

本来以为，等确定提里奥接到警告后，他自己就可以稍稍安下心来，继续等待时机。但计划毕竟赶不上变化。

刚刚有信使从提尔之手过来，顺口提了一句，前一天夜里曾经看到德米提雅女士与十几个护卫一起、向斯坦索姆的方向去了。

血色圣者的行动究竟是她自己的意思，还是泰兰或提里奥所托？

无论如何，这件事都透着一股诡异。昨天夜里在壁炉谷的入口看见德米提雅时，她还是独自一个人，并且很坚定地拒绝了带上护卫的要求。而不久之后，她就和人一起去了斯坦索姆……

伊森利恩并不认为热恋中的德米提雅会背叛泰兰……但有些时候，并不是心志坚定就不会做出错误的决定的。这一点，他自己深有体会。

所以，就算会被暗处的敌人发现，也不得不冒险了。他可不希望因为过于小心，反而错过时机，追悔莫及。

他在泰兰的书房前停了一下，然后伸手敲门。

门应声而开——不是泰兰，而是门本来就是虚掩着的。

伊森利恩微微错愕。通常泰兰的书房永远是紧闭着的，无论他本人在不在。这是他从小养成的习惯。

大检察官迟疑了一下，然后走进房间。

书房里面十分凌乱，使深知弟子谨慎作风的伊森利恩本能的感到有些异样。门口的烛台似乎是被碰倒了，斜斜的靠在书桌上，上面的蜡烛掉了两根。旁边的书架也因此受了牵连，几本书散落在地上。

他皱着眉头看了一会儿，然后走过去，蹲下身子。

一本书中夹着厚厚的一摞信纸，此时在地面上露出了一角。

——————————

也许是由于灰烬使者的脸色实在有些难看，银色黎明的卫兵并没有阻拦他，而是由着泰兰直接冲进了礼拜堂中。

“泰罗索斯阁下、黎明使者阁下。”微微朝着正在讨论什么事情的两位圣骑士点了点头、算是行礼，然后直入主题，“不知德米提雅在不在礼拜堂？”

“德米提雅？”两个人交换了一个颇有深意的目光，使得泰兰的心微微下沉。

“她并不在这里。”最后是埃里戈尔·黎明使者回答了问题。

“那她是什么时候离开的？”抱着最后一丝希望，泰兰追问道。

“有几天时间了吧……”埃里戈尔微微有些疑惑地皱了皱眉头，“当时她只是在这里待了小半天时间，就离开了。”

“几……几天？”泰兰喃喃地重复道，眼前突然一黑。这么说，今天德米提雅根本就没有来过这里？

“说到血色圣贤，”泰罗索斯男爵独眼紧紧地盯着泰兰，将他迷茫担忧的表情尽收眼底，“她想必是已经得出结论了。”

泰兰下意识地点点头。

“那么，你的选择呢？”

“选择？”泰兰总算回过神来，后知后觉的发现对方似乎和他所想的不是一回事。

“以你们的关系，”男爵很有耐心地说，微微抬手制止了埃里戈尔几乎冲口而出的质问，“德米提雅女士应该已经将她的结论交给你了？”

泰兰想起自己夹在书本里的那份报告，慢慢点了点头。

“也就是说，你现在已经知道血色十字军里——隐藏了至少是领主级的恶魔？”

泰兰感到自己的耳边轰的一声巨响，被突如其来的消息震得一阵眩晕。不由自主的，他的脑海中浮现了大十字军诡异的微笑以及身后巨大的阴影，像一对翅膀一样扬起……

原来是这样……结合几个月来收集的资料，达里安的信，以及自己梦境中的警示，答案呼之欲出了。

血色十字军的首席领袖……是一只恶魔。

_有了这样一个擅长迷惑心智的敌人隐藏在十字军当中，难怪我们会落到这个地步。_

只是，银色黎明似乎对此早有结论？

泰兰缓缓抬起头，目光渐渐恢复了焦距。

“你早知道血色十字军里隐藏了恶魔。”他平静地陈述道，声音微微嘶哑。

“你要知道，银色黎明和血色十字军不同。”没有注意到泰兰语气的异样，泰罗索斯男爵表情严肃的解释道，语气中夹杂着后怕、以及一丝不明显的喜悦与如释重负，似乎对泰兰没有直接出言怒斥的表现还算满意。

“银色黎明虽然也是以圣骑士和牧师等圣光职业为主体，但却并不排斥术士的存在。”他说，“尽管难以进入斯坦索姆，我们的术士成员在很久以前就感受到了恶魔的气息。”

泰兰闭上眼睛，缓缓地呼出了一口气。

“这就是……你们为什么脱离了血色十字军？”他问。

“其实分裂出去的时候我们还没有确切的结论。”男爵语气沉重，再次与同伴交换了一个有些复杂的眼神，“当时只有少部分人感觉到了不对，其他人……并不肯听取我们的警告。并不是所有人都愿意相信我们的术士盟友。”

“我们并不知道敌人是谁，更别提证据了。”埃里戈尔补充道，微微叹了口气，“其实直到现在，我们也只能确认源头是在斯坦索姆。那里是整个血色十字军中防备最森严的地方——我们根本没有办法混进去详细调查。”

“不过现在，我们终于等到了突破的契机。”泰罗索斯的语气微微轻松了些许，“你既然知道了真相，想必会有办法帮助我们找到急需的证据。到时候，我们就可以彻底摧毁这个——”

“够了！”泰兰一拳捶到桌子上，打断了泰罗索斯越发激动地话语。他睁开眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔中燃烧着愤怒的火焰。

“也就是说，你们在发现十字军中的隐患后，并没有采取任何行动……而是第一时间把所有没被影响到的人分裂出来，明哲保身？”

“这在当时的情况下是最好的选择……”男爵被他的气势吓了一跳，有些慌张地解释道，“你要知道，当时我们哪怕多停留一秒钟，都有可能落得同样的下场。”

“最好的选择？就是放弃血色十字军？”

“泰兰，你误会——”

“你们在最危险的时候背弃了战友！”泰兰猛地转身，大步离开。他再也不想和这些懦夫多费口舌了。若是他们早一点将这些情况说出来，事情也许不会变得这么被动。原来的他不会被追杀致死，如今的德米提雅也不会陷入危机。

他要去寻找德米提雅，不能再耽搁了。

“泰兰，冷静下来。”泰罗索斯男爵，他父亲的朋友，在他的身后追出来。“我知道你现在的心情，但是你和我们有着相同的目标。我们必须合作，才能铲除这个畸形的——”

“我和你们不同。”泰兰猛地顿住脚步。他转过头来，在周围银色黎明战士们疑惑的目光中，冷冷地盯着面前的圣骑士，“我，泰兰·弗丁，绝不会放弃自己的战友！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泰兰离开前并没有看完德米提雅的报告，所以关于恶魔的信息还是从泰罗索斯那里知道的。


	17. 谜底

伊森利恩坐在泰兰的椅子上，脸色惨白。

这份资料——从笔迹上看应该是德米提雅写的——里面的内容远比他所推测的详尽，也更加骇人听闻。本来，他虽然对达索汉有所怀疑，但却一直认为大十字军是被某个未知的敌人迷惑了心智，就像他自己那样。但看到德米提雅所列举的证据，以及银色黎明提供的线索，他不得不接受事实。

大十字军赛丹·达索汉……是潜伏在血色十字军中的恶魔。或者是，那只恶魔就藏在大十字军的身体中。

还有达里安·莫格莱尼的信……雷诺的死至今不过一个月左右，在震惊愧疚之余，他并没有时间仔细思考这件事情背后的意义。但是此刻想想，达索汉——或者该称呼他为不知名的恶魔——除掉了灰烬使者后，血色十字军就失去了英雄强者的庇佑。而之后，修道院被雷诺掌控，斯坦索姆被十字军掌控；提尔之手除了德米提雅之外都是一群狂信徒，稍微稳重一点的瓦德玛尔在考林路口受了重伤后，虽然捡回了一条命，但实力再也不复巅峰状态。

而壁炉谷……有大检察官伊森利恩本人。

大检察官不由自主的打了个冷战。在这样的领导层“英明”的指挥下，只怕血色十字军最终会彻底沦为恶魔的傀儡。

幸好、幸好……达索汉漏算了几个关键的人物。

达里安·莫格莱尼带着父亲的武器和遗志，制裁了自己的兄长，使得修道院暂时脱离了恶魔的掌控。

而泰兰·弗丁，在父亲的支持下，成功的掌控了壁炉谷，并且在之后得到了修道院的兵权，以及血色十字军中至高无上的声望。

虽然不明白恶魔具体的计划，以及为什么他会放任泰兰的行动，但现在的形势想必也是出乎他的意料之外吧。

不过这个令人宽慰的想法并没有让伊森利恩放松太久。

从资料上看，即使提里奥那里还没有得到消息，至少泰兰和德米提雅两个人是已经知道了的。

那么这位睿智稳重的血色圣贤，为什么还会主动跑到斯坦索姆去冒险呢？

伊森利恩可不相信泰兰会同意自己热恋中的情人去做卧底。

唯一的可能……德米提雅的行为不是出自她本人的意愿！

难道说……那只化身成大十字军的恶魔真正的目的，是引诱泰兰送上门去？

他猛地站起来，把椅子撞翻在地上。

这个时候的泰兰凭借灰烬使者，可以拥有整个血色十字军的效忠。若能将他掌握在手里，岂不是比一个个的控制其余的领袖……更加事半功倍？

这下真的不能再等了……必须提醒泰兰！

伊森利恩冲出书房，直接和走廊里面的威尔撞了个正着。

“你来得正好！”他顾不上道歉，抢先说道，“我有急事需要向大领主汇报。他现在在不在指挥室？”

圣骑士因为看到逐渐边缘化的大检察官突然从泰兰的书房出来、而有些怀疑的表情，在听到对方的要求后顿时转化成不解。

“大领主？今天下午早些时候独自离开了……”他回答到。

“离开？他去哪里了？”伊森利恩差点咬到自己的舌头，连连追问。

“额……我也不清楚。”威尔似乎也发现事情有些不对劲，表情渐渐严肃了起来，“泰兰是独自一个人骑马冲出去的，好像是往东瘟疫的方向。”

这个不让人省心的魂淡！

伊森利恩差一点就直接破口大骂出来，几十年老牧师的自我修养统统被忘在脑后。他的第一反应就是泰兰已经接到德米提雅的消息，准备前往斯坦索姆救人了。

人说爱情使人疯狂，果然不假。看看泰兰·弗丁，这么稳重理智的年轻人，能够轻描淡写地夺取十几万人的军权，可听到情人出事还是会变得冲动起来。

看来，要找别人帮忙了……

“好吧，泰兰领主不在的话……”伊森利恩强迫自己冷静下来，“那么提里奥在哪？”

“谁？”

“就是泰兰背后的那个人！”大检察官咬牙切齿。都到了这个份上了你还跟我装糊涂？

“……什么人？”

对方的迷惑绝不是装出来的。

霎时间，伊森利恩出了一身冷汗，心渐渐地沉了下去。如果连泰兰最信任的心腹都不知道提里奥的存在，那么他一直以来的假设很明显是错误的。

之所以能放心的隐瞒泰兰，静候时机，除了对敌人的忌惮之外，更多是因为相信提里奥即使没有了过去的力量，也至少可以保护泰兰不受蛊惑。

可如果支持泰兰的不是提里奥……

伊森利恩双手慢慢紧握成拳，隐隐觉得自己似乎遗漏了什么关键。

早知道是这样，他也许一开始就应该和泰兰开诚布公的谈谈……

别的不说，自己那封信到底落到了谁的手里？

——————————

也许伊森利恩无尽的怨念和那句“冲动的魂淡”穿过了大半个瘟疫之地，以另一种方式传达到了泰兰的脑海中。血色十字军大领主眯起眼睛看着不远处的考林哨站，感到自己突然冷静了下来。

不得不承认，刚刚的怒火其实更多是因为被人戳到了痛处。记得在梦中，他也是在接到父亲消息的第一时间，就不管不顾地冲出了壁炉谷，甚至不惜对阻拦他的战士大打出手。等到伊森利恩拦住他的时候，他手中的长剑已经沾满了昔日同袍的鲜血。

有时候回想起来，不管那个时候的场景对他来说有多么不公，他也会隐隐觉得伊森利恩对他的审判其实并没有错误……

泰兰摇了摇头。无论如何，他不会再做出错误的选择了。

他在哨岗的狮鹫栏旁边勒住战马，然后微微停顿了一下，伸手示意不远处的血色盗贼过来。他认得那是杀手洛汗的得力下属之一。

刚才他一怒之下冲出礼拜堂，不得不说还是冲动了一些。现在来看，他至少应该先把自己对达索汉的怀疑说出来。

泰兰可以理解当初银色黎明的苦衷。面对未知的幕后黑手以及不知敌友的同袍，白银之手最后的英雄强者又刚刚死于背叛，那些难得保持清醒的战士们并没有什么解决问题的好方法。正如泰罗索斯所说，在当时的情况下离开十字军是最好的选择。

刚刚男爵说得也没错，如今最稳妥的办法就是和银色黎明合作。

可惜事到如今，他别无选择，还是不得不到斯坦索姆去一趟。他的直觉告诉他，失踪的德米提雅现在就在那里。之前的动作还是引起了达索汉的注意。

不过，或许事情没有想象的那么严重。他今天醒来时刚刚突破，身体正是最巅峰的状态。以他如今的实力，对上最多只是九阶高级的大十字军，还是有很大胜算的。

不过稳妥起见，还是要先留下后路。万一他失败了，血色十字军和银色黎明会有些准备。

泰兰跳下马，朝着恭恭敬敬看着他的盗贼看了一眼，随即扯下战袍一角。

“马上将信件送到圣光之愿礼拜堂。”他简短的说，很干脆地在对方愕然的目光中用佩剑划破手指，用血在布料上歪歪扭扭的写下了“达索汉”几个字。

鲜血在血红色的布料上几乎看不清楚。

“把信交给玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯，告诉他这就是谜底……时间紧迫，我先行一步！”

——————————

当被几乎抓狂的大检察官打发出去寻找泰兰的威尔终于到达了考林哨岗时，刚好看见泰兰骑上仅剩的三头狮鹫之一，面前的盗贼刚刚进入潜行状态。

还没等他松口气，壁炉谷的大领主就看见了他。

“威尔，你来得正好！”

威尔愕然。怎么泰兰和伊森利恩的开场白一模一样？

“以大领主的名义，我要求壁炉谷立刻进入戒严状态。”泰兰表情严肃，将代表着领主身份的佩剑连鞘取下来，扔给威尔。“完成之后，集合一万精锐，到圣光之愿礼拜堂与泰罗索斯男爵会合，并且……”他迟疑了一下，“……听从泰罗索斯的指挥。”

“是，领主大人。”威尔下意识地领命，然后愣住。难道泰兰这是要提前进攻黑木湖？

“等等，泰兰！”看到自家领主扯了一下狮鹫缰绳，似乎马上就要离开，威尔想起自己来这里的任务还没完成。“大检察官要我通知你，血色圣贤在凌晨时分去往了斯坦索姆——”

威尔的声音在泰兰冷冽的眼神中慢慢消失。事情似乎超出了他的想象。

大领主的瞳孔明显一缩，十指紧紧攥住了缰绳。他身上的圣光剧烈的闪烁了一下，然后归于平静，只剩下双眼中有如实质的怒火。

信任再一次被人背叛吗？泰兰的嘴唇几乎被咬出血来。

“你回到壁炉谷之后，在第一时间，控制住伊森利恩。”沉默了一阵，他涩声说，声音里有一丝极为复杂的情感，似乎有些痛苦又有些明悟，“如果……如果他反抗，格杀勿论！”

“……是，领主大人。”威尔压下心头的不安，点头应下。事情果然是很严重，他可以想象好友下达这样的命令需要怎样的决心。

“还有。”泰兰顿了一下说，眼中有着威尔前所未见的纠结和迟疑。“到了礼拜堂，请泰罗索斯男爵帮我给……某个人……带句话。”

“某个人？”怎么今天大领主和大检察官的言行举止都透着一股诡异？

“就说……”泰兰没有理会他的疑问，而是带着一股决然转过身去，控制着狮鹫掉头向北，“就说，我一直都知道。我……很想他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威尔的话明显没说完。写完这一章后真心觉得伊森利恩不是一般的苦逼。


	18. 老英雄，新领袖

泰罗索斯男爵此刻正在焦头烂额。

一方面是因为泰兰传来的消息，二则是因为信使说出这个消息时……刚好被提里奥·弗丁听到。

当时信使的话音刚落，紧接着提里奥就突然板着脸破门而入。微感心虚的泰罗索斯顿时觉得，就算是大巫妖亲自闯进来，也不会比眼前的场景更加惊悚了。

然后……然后就这样了。男爵有些不自然的咳了两声，用手碰了碰喉咙上的指印。

他的老朋友即使失去了圣光，格斗技巧仍是一流的。而且他愤怒时那种几乎有如实质的气势……只能说，有其父必有其子。

提里奥果然不愧是泰兰·弗丁的父亲，连那种能把人冻死的眼神都一模一样。

山雨欲来啊……男爵微微有些头痛的叹了口气。希望泰兰能够谨慎一些，不要出什么事情。

这么多头疼的事情几乎赶在在同一时间发生，即使泰罗索斯没有血色圣贤的预知能力，也可以看出今天发生的事情将会颠覆瘟疫之地的局势——无论是不是往好的方向。

不过泰兰已经跑掉了，现在他只能寄希望于面前这位不要跟着胡闹……不过到了这种时候，讲道理有用吗？

“那个，提里奥……你先冷静一下。”泰罗索斯伸手拉住对方，试图让他坐下，“这件事有些复杂，我们需要你的——”

“够了，泰罗索斯！不要废话！告诉我——”须发皆白的老人用力甩开他的手，然后一锤子把房门砸烂，使得大半个礼拜堂都听见了他的怒吼，“——我、的、儿、子、在、哪、里？！”

“……斯坦索姆。”泰罗索斯下意识的回答，然后无比懊恼的伸手扶额。好久没有和暴怒的英雄强者打交道，居然一下子就被提里奥的威压震慑住了。

提里奥听到男爵的回答，心脏当时便漏跳了一拍。他的腿突然有些不稳，忍不住后退了一步，才重新直起身子。

这是他最惧怕的答案。

来不及多想，提里奥一把抢过泰罗索斯男爵书案上的的徽章，然后转身从烂了一半的大门冲出礼拜堂，直接跳上看到的第一匹空闲战马。

好像是泰罗索斯男爵的坐骑？不过这显然不在他的考虑范围内。

这是提里奥自大清算后首次来到礼拜堂。

前两天他一直在等待泰兰，希望他接到消息之后尽快来见自己。可是没有想到，他等到的却是儿子那句“不会放弃血色十字军”的宣言……和一封没有署名的古怪信件。

不放弃啊……

提里奥不知道自己是该骄傲还是担忧。他有些不确信这句话里面表明的含义：泰兰究竟是已经深陷其中难以自拔，还是想要凭一己之力将十字军从悬崖边上拉回来？

无论是哪一种情况，提里奥都知道自己不能固执己见，坚持要儿子独自脱身。

他比任何人都明白，坚持荣耀、尤其是在不为他人接受的情况下，是多么不容易。

提里奥希望能够帮到泰兰。即使无法拯救血色十字军，也要在儿子撞得头破血流时，及时将他救回来。

今天他来到礼拜堂，是放下骄傲，来向玛克斯韦尔·泰罗索斯寻求帮助的。以前他多次拒绝了男爵对他的邀请，但是现在他知道自己一个人很难帮到儿子，尤其是在实力已经不复从前的情况下。若能得到银色黎明的帮助，事情会好办得多，至少不再是全无希望。

想法虽是如此，可到达时，还没有见到男爵的面，他就正好听见红衣信使提到泰兰的名字，以及那句有些不祥的“先行一步”。

血色十字军……见鬼去吧！

如果泰兰出了什么事，血色十字军会亲身体验到为什么失去了圣光的圣骑士领主仍是不容小觑的存在。

提里奥紧锁着眉头，骑着战马以冲锋的速度一路疾驰到考林岗哨。他的右手仍然紧紧握着战锤，从礼拜堂离开之后竟一直没有想起来将它收回去。

泰兰到底要干什么……他知不知道自己的处境究竟有多么危险？

斯坦索姆……大十字军达索汉！

若是那封信上的内容是真的，那么泰兰……

在兽栏边上勒住马，提里奥飞快地跳下，将徽章和累得半死的战马一同塞给管理员，然后转身爬上哨站中的最后一头风暴狮鹫。

_泰兰，我勇敢善良的儿子！你可千万、千万不能出事……_

等泰罗索斯男爵赶到时，只能看着空荡荡的兽栏和天空上越来越远的黑点急得直咬牙，随后一边咒骂这对父子果然都是不让人省心的魂淡，一边调转马头，原路冲回礼拜堂整军。

达索汉……要是血色十字军的第一领袖真的是恐惧魔王，那只凭这对父子可不一定应付得了，必须带人去接应。

——————————

傍晚时分，天色已经渐渐暗了下来。要塞外的天灾开始有些蠢蠢欲动，在远处发出悉悉索索的声音。与之相对的，是血色区中几乎凝滞的寂静。

而后者正是泰兰越发不安的原因。

泰兰自从几年前的斯坦索姆之战后就没有回到过这里。但是从不时传回壁炉谷的战报看，斯坦索姆至少还驻扎着万余精锐战士。

可一路以来，他却没有见到过任何一个活人。通往血色壁垒的路上，没有任何人前来阻拦。

斯坦索姆前线的血色军队……到底去了哪里？

穿过圣光大厅，泰兰的脚步声在空荡荡的建筑里诡异地回荡着，嘴唇不由自主的越抿越紧。

他有感觉，即使整个血色区都空无一人，他也会在前面找到他所需要的答案。近年来大十字军似乎很少出手，传言说他当年负了伤后实力受损，但是能在天灾前线固守几年的人物，泰兰自然不会小看。

他没有停顿，直接进入了王座大厅。在房间另一端，大十字军领主赛丹·达索汉果然站在王座前直视着他。

“泰兰，你也堕落了吗？”达索汉的声音低沉，带着一丝沉重和惋惜，似乎在质问泰兰的行为。

“少废话！”泰兰缓缓抽出灰烬使者。到了这个份上，已经没有再遮掩的必要了。他的对手用德米提雅将他引来，自然不会留下任何谈判的余地。“告诉我，德米提雅在哪里。”

“呵呵，也对，这里只有我们两个人，就不必玩那些把戏了。”

达索汉没有再继续演戏，而是露出了熟悉的诡异笑容，与泰兰在梦中所见的一模一样。

“她很好。你会见到她的。”

混杂着深渊气息的圣光缓缓地自大十字军的体内升起，耀眼的光芒之中夹杂着令人不舒服的硫磺气味。泰兰的瞳孔猛地一缩，肌肉紧绷起来，将灰烬使者横在身前，摆出防御姿态。

这么明显的恶魔气息，也难怪他不愿在人前出手……否则，不用银色黎明的术士出面，只怕随便哪一个有点实力的职业者都会感觉出不对来。

达索汉的气势仍在攀升。泰兰的牙关紧咬，几乎要渗出血来，一种不祥的预感油然而生。

这股能让他一个九阶巅峰圣骑士感到压迫的气息……是英雄阶的阶位压制。

——————————

威尔带着浩浩荡荡的大军赶到礼拜堂时，其实才刚刚到平时宵禁的时候。简单地说，他在壁炉谷停留的时间还不到一刻钟，就带着集结完毕的军队再次出发了。

能做到这一点，他要感谢伊森利恩。

根据同伴的描述，大检察官在将他指派出去不久就亲自宣布壁炉谷进入战备状态，并且以泰兰的名义写了一份命令派人交给怀特迈恩，要求血色修道院同时戒严。

威尔到达的时候，军队早已集结完毕。若不是花费了一些时间了解情况，并且试图找到伊森利恩，威尔甚至不用进入玛登霍尔德城堡。

说到伊森利恩……威尔感到有些纠结。从大检察官的行动来看，泰兰的担忧明显是多余的。可是没能找到他，并且按照大领主的要求将他控制起来，还是让年轻的圣骑士有些小郁闷。

伊森利恩并不在壁炉谷。军队尚未集结完毕，他就骑着狮鹫不知道去了什么地方。

威尔突然想起伊森利恩下午对他说的话。泰兰背后的人？本来他以为大检察官只不过是信口开河，可现在，他有些怀疑对方所指的和泰兰要求泰罗索斯男爵传话的……也许是同一个人。

到底是什么人，能让一向严谨到近乎偏执的大检察官把他当成最后的救命稻草？也许是错觉，但是提里奥这个名字让威尔不由自主的感到有些耳熟，似乎很久很久以前在哪里听到过。

不管怎么样，泰罗索斯男爵应该知道他是谁……泰兰临走前只交给他三项任务，现在已经办砸了一项，那么最后这个口信无论如何都要带到。

意外的是，男爵听到威尔的要求后，站在原地怔愣了很久，表情说不出的古怪。威尔再三追问之下，他才面带感慨的说出原因。

泰兰说的那个人，早些时候得知泰兰独自去斯坦索姆，已经先行一步追过去了。

——————————

“你可以称呼我为……恐惧魔王，巴纳扎尔！”

灯火通明的血色王座前，泰兰半跪在地上剧烈的喘息着，干燥的空气刺激得肺部一阵阵疼痛。握着灰烬使者的手微微颤抖着，指节因为过于用力而有些发白。他的左脸多了一道几乎见骨的伤口，堪堪避开了眼睛。

听到对方的话，他猛地抬起头来，仿佛要用怒火将对方烧成灰烬。

差距……太大了。泰兰感到一种名为绝望的情绪正在从心底慢慢涌上来。

真是很奇怪……明明他可以发誓对方的实力比起大巫妖克尔苏加德尚有不如，但是自己却被压制的毫无反击之力。似乎每次进攻都会被对方看穿，并且轻描淡写的化解。

若不是体内的圣光仍在缓慢而持续地流动着，他几乎要怀疑不久前的实力突破根本就是自己的幻觉。

看到圣骑士恨不得将他撕碎的表情，达索汉——或者说巴纳扎尔——不由失笑。

“很生气？”他的声音明显带着得意，对着泰兰嘲讽道，“你觉得，自己败得很冤吗？”

大十字军的战靴慢吞吞地踏在地面上，发出令人烦躁的声音。他隔着几米远的距离，不紧不慢的踱着步子。

“早在几个月以前，我就注意到你了。”他语出惊人，饶有兴趣的看着面前的年轻人类僵在原地，眼睛中露出掩藏不住的不安。

“我想，你当时就猜测到了我的意图，用伊森利恩那个蠢货牵制你。所以你才会那么突然地在领地内搞出那么大的动静。虽然后来你小心了不少，但还是引起了我的注意。”

“一个开始质疑血色十字军决策的领主、是我所不需要的。”他说话的语气很轻快，仿佛是在和朋友喝酒聊天，“我原本的打算是让你死在考林路口。为此，我甚至亲自动手，将想要报信的那几个冒险者除掉，不惜让几万精锐为你陪葬——你应该感到荣幸！当初除掉你的前任、灰烬使者莫格莱尼，我都没有花费这么大的力气。”

“报信的……冒险者？”泰兰喃喃地重复道，腰腹的伤口仍在从板甲的缝隙渗着血，使他有些眩晕。

“几个多管闲事的家伙，想要将天启骑士出动的消息送到礼拜堂。”巴纳扎尔挥挥手，似乎在说什么微不足道的小事，“即使如此，那个老家伙最终也没能将你干掉。”

“但那个时候，我的计划已经改变了。”说到这里，大十字军的脸上露出一丝满意的笑容，“因为我突然意识到，你这个看似传统温和的圣骑士，其实拥有不下于任何人的野心！”

“不要急着否认，年轻人。”他顿住脚步，伸出一根指头，在泰兰眼前摇了摇，“作为一位伟大的纳兹雷瑞姆领主，我对人心的了解远在你之上！”

“以往的你，虽然行事软弱犹豫，但是却让我找不到任何把柄，只能凭借伊森利恩慢慢消除你在壁炉谷的影响力。可是后来，你像是突然开窍了一样，将我的布置破坏的一干二净……但却终于让我看到了你的破绽。”

“因此，我想到了一个大胆的计划：为什么不将泰兰·弗丁培养成一个合格的大领主呢？”

“你以为，没有我的默许甚至帮助，壁炉谷会这么容易被你完全掌控？”

泰兰闭上眼睛，嘴角微微抽搐，继续运转圣光治疗自己的伤势。伤口的暗影能量比他想象中的要凝固得多，直到这时，他也只能勉强阻止住伤势继续恶化。想要完全恢复状态，还需要更长的时间。这也是为什么泰兰会如此配合的听着对方的叙述、没有继续反抗的原因。

不过话说回来，知道一直以来的行动都在对方的掌控之下，而自己却是不久前才刚刚猜到敌人是谁……这对他的骄傲是不小的打击。

“我一直在试图影响你的心性，将你隐藏在内心深处的野心慢慢释放出来。”巴纳扎尔明显是很久没有和人说真话，此刻抓住了机会，面对没有反抗能力的泰兰，居然有向话痨发展的趋势，“但是进展很慢。你和雷诺·莫格莱尼不一样——你大概不知道吧？我几乎只用了一夜时间，就成功地把他对他父亲的不满完全释放了出来。”

“你不一样……因为某种原因，你的野心和恨意隐藏的很深。在下定决心出人头地之后，你能够把握住分寸——即使是在放弃了提里奥·弗丁留下的保护之后。”

泰兰彻底怔住，体内的圣光循环都不由自主的停滞了一下。父亲的信……居然是保护？

原来我一直都在自作聪明吗？

自以为可以脱离父亲的影响，弥补上自己最大的弱点……结果，却是放弃了父亲的保护？

我是从什么时候开始变得冲动任性，刚愎自用，迷恋权势？

的确……是我变了。以前的我没有现在的力量和心智，经常会迷茫。但是认定了正确的事我会毫不犹豫的去做，也会听从别人的意见。

至少，以前的我不会害怕父亲的回归……

“但是命运帮了我一个大忙！”大十字军再也忍不住得意之情，发出一阵大笑，“你居然得到了灰烬使者！”

地上的年轻人仍然沉浸在颠覆认知的震惊中，几乎没有听见恶魔的话。

“灰烬使者、光明的神器……可是堕落了之后，他的锋刃上却拥有大巫妖克尔苏加德最得意的诅咒！”巴纳扎尔的眼睛落到泰兰身前的武器上，瞳孔中闪过一丝病态的狂热。

“接下来的计划顺利得难以置信……你的内心慢慢地开始完全向我敞开，而灰烬使者所带来的声望正是我所需要的。”

最后一句话几乎是被喊出来的。泰兰有理由相信对面的恐惧魔王绝对算不上是神志正常的生物。

“这具身体已经老迈，而渐渐地已经开始有人注意到我的异常——包括你那个小女人！”大十字军满足地叹了口气，声音渐渐回复到了正常人的音量，“不过没关系。我等待了这么长时间，终于找到了更合适的身份。”

“很快，灰烬使者泰兰·弗丁会成为血色十字军的新领袖！”

“你做梦！”一直沉默的泰兰终于忍不住大骂出声，忍着剧痛跳了起来，将灰烬使者用力刺出。

在这一瞬间，他终于想明白了对方将他引诱到这里的真实意图。

“哈哈，为什么这么生气呢？”恶魔再次大笑起来，仿佛猫戏老鼠一样对泰兰挤挤眼睛，表情在大十字军达索汉的面孔上多少显得有些诡异，“你来这里不就是为了铲除堕落的大十字军领主吗？我会让你如愿的。”

他不躲不闪，任由泰兰手中的剑刃刺入自己的胸口。

“搅局的来了，我们的谈话要结束了。”沙哑低沉的呢喃从大十字军的口中传出，随后，血色十字军的领袖仿佛在一瞬间被抽空了全部力气，缓缓倒地。

泰兰没有感到一丝喜悦，因为在对方倒下的一瞬间，他失去了对自己身体的控制。

没有剧痛，没有任何不适的感觉。如果不是在得手后试图转过身来，泰兰甚至不会发现自己的异样。他的灵魂仿佛在这一刻与肉体断绝了联系，以旁观者的姿态，从自己的眼睛里漠然的注视着宽敞明亮的红色大厅。

绝望之下，泰兰试图激发体内仅剩的圣光能量，将隐藏在自己体内的恶魔驱除掉，但是即使是圣光也不再听从他的召唤。

‘你拖延了那么长时间，似乎伤势还没有好转……让我帮帮你吧！’

声音从脑海深处传来，仿佛空气在他的耳边低语。

他体内的圣光却在此刻顺从的运转了起来。刚刚费尽心思都没能愈合的伤口以肉眼可见的速度好转起来，伤口处的暗影能量在圣光经过时就消散在了空气中，仿佛微不足道的低级诅咒。

泰兰知道，自己输了。

自以为仗着先知先觉的优势可以做出最好的决策，可实际上……泰兰·弗丁依旧只是一个普通人而已。

可以被引诱，可以被控制，也可以……堕落。

那个古怪的梦……也许确实是在向我示警。我内心里竟然在害怕父亲回来，害怕他抢走我的地位。可惜，我没能早一点发现自己的异常。

换成刚刚醒来的自己，只怕早就想方设法地与父亲取得联络了吧？

也许，即使没有这次不知死活的行动，我最终也会像雷诺那样，以最极端的方式向父亲证明自己？

父亲……为什么没有来？真想见到他……

泰兰的意识渐渐模糊，仿佛出现在了另一个陌生的噩梦里。

没有灰烬使者，没有血色十字军，没有漫山遍野的亡灵……也没有父亲难辨表情的面孔。

恍惚间，他似乎感到自己的身体恢复了控制。但这时，他却已经弄不清楚，自己究竟想要做什么。也许，他是真的累了。若能够回到遥远的过去，那个不必为其他人的命运负责的时代……大概也是一件值得庆幸的事情吧。

‘不要再挣扎了！我知道你心中的一切恐惧，一切秘密，一切渴望！’

‘你，不过是一个有点小聪明的庸才。没有我的帮助，你一直在为之努力的目标是你穷尽一生也达不到的。’

‘而我可以让你得到你想要的一切！’

‘你还在怀念以前的洛丹伦王国吗？呵呵，放心吧……从今以后，灰烬使者泰兰·弗丁将会带领他忠心的手下，统治洛丹伦的土地。’

血红色的迷雾逐渐侵蚀了他的灵魂。迷茫之中，泰兰的耳边仍然回荡着占据他身体的恶魔喋喋不休地蛊惑……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实泰兰的堕落也是一开始就想好了的。  
前面有暗示：大清算之后，泰兰实在是没有什么理由不去找提里奥了，但还是拖了下去。


	19. 最后的梦（上）

夜幕下的血色广场中，提里奥脚步不停，一抡手臂，将面前两个穿着血色铠甲的亡灵一锤砸飞。

好在敌人的数目并不多，大多都像是普通天灾一样在广场上漫无目的的游荡，只有一小部分冲到他的面前。这让他有些庆幸——即使在失去圣光的力量之前，他也没有把握独自一人冲破几千血色士兵的防线。

此刻提里奥并不知道，自己进入斯坦索姆血色前哨的道路凭空比儿子多了无数的阻碍。但是他的脸色依旧变得越来越阴沉。

亡灵牧师，亡灵圣骑士！

达索汉……到底把血色十字军变成了什么？

提里奥原本对大十字军背叛的传言只是有些半信半疑，但是此时亲眼所见，斯坦索姆前线的情景并没有第二种解释。

原本，他一直以为伊森利恩是最大的阻碍。可现在看起来，他还是把事情想得过于简单了。纵然伊森利恩真的是蛊惑泰兰的罪魁祸首，他的影响力也仅限于壁炉谷，而不是整个血色十字军。从近几个月收集的各类消息中看，血色十字军的总检察官在壁炉谷的威信……早已远远不及泰兰。

更何况，那封插在画框上、被冒险者无意中带回来的信中，虽然并没有任何能够说明身份的语句，但是他怎么会认不出多年老友的字迹？

是伊森利恩突然良心发现，改变了主意……还是自己一开始就误会了？

无论怎样，这都不是他现在有时间去思考的问题。他必须在更多的血色亡灵围过来之前进入壁垒，并且祈求圣光保佑自己，以现在的状态仍能从达索汉手中救回泰兰……

希望他的决心还不是太迟……希望一切还来得及……

若是真的发生了他最害怕的事情……那么他只能希望，泰兰还能够听得进去他的劝告。

（可说实话，“希望”这种东西，他已经有很久没有见到了啊……）

_伟大的圣光啊……若你还没有完全抛弃我，那么请务必完成我唯一的愿望！让我……见到完好无损的泰兰！_

提里奥飞快地穿过空荡荡的血色壁垒，一时间脑子乱成一团，却不得不咬紧牙关不去多想。他在和时间赛跑，而他知道自己在起步时就已经因为莫名其妙的犹豫和恐惧，晚了很长很长时间。

但是冲进门的一刻，提里奥却不由自主地停下脚步，愣愣的盯着那道背对着他的身影。

华丽的血色板甲，破损的厚重披风，邪异的堕落神器……挺直的背影在血红色的大厅中显得萧索孤寂，却又带着某种不可一世的骄傲。

见到静立在王座前的身影，提里奥一路上的疑惑、愤怒、焦虑、恐惧……最终都只化作了一声叹息。

“泰兰……”

这是他唯一的儿子。

有那么一瞬间，提里奥有些后悔在出发前没能耐心地听玛克斯韦尔把话说完。那样的话，至少他可以了解到事情的前因后果。

此时他越发不确定泰兰在血色十字军中扮演的角色。他衷心希望儿子是查出了问题才来到这里，或者是因为被蒙骗，而不是彻底……堕落。

可外面的景象使得这种期冀变得极为渺茫——就算是被欺骗了，看到血色十字军的同袍都被转化成了类似于亡灵的生物，也会明白过来了吧。

那么泰兰独自一个人站在那里做什么？

——————————

_我以为……找到血色十字军堕落的根源，将他消灭掉……一切就可以恢复正常了。可是为什么……_

‘你已经拥有了一切……力量，荣耀，甚至整个血色十字军的效忠。你还有什么不满足？’

_那些……不是我想要的……_

‘那么你想要什么？’

_我……我不知道……_

‘好吧，让我来告诉你。如同宇宙中所有伟大的存在那样，你想要的只是自由！’

_自由……？_

‘能够随心所欲的做想做的事，不被任何人、任何事物牵制。’

_牵制……_

‘你知道是什么在牵制你？’

_……我的责任？_

‘那是你自己的选择，是你套在自己颈项上的枷锁。你可以随时将它取下。’

_可我的人民……_

‘卑微的存在，他们的存活只是你的怜悯。你不需在意他们的想法。’

_我的国家……_

‘洛丹伦已亡，现在的瘟疫之地是你与天灾的对决。你将是这片土地唯一的王。’

_那十字军……_

‘在你得到灰烬使者的一刻，他们就不会再质疑你的决定。从此十字军的荣辱只与你自己相干。’

_即便如此，我仍需向身后那个人证明自己的荣耀……_

‘你不需向任何人证明什么！’

_可是、可是……从小到大，我所做的一切都是为了得到他的认可，即使在他离开以后……_

‘那么……让他消失！’

_消失……？_

‘他是你最后的弱点……让他消失，你就会得到自由！’

_自……由……？_

——————————

大门在身后无声地关上。提里奥走到泰兰身后不到十米的地方停住，近乎贪婪地盯着儿子的背影，似乎要将对方的形象深深印在脑海中。

这样近的距离，他甚至可以看清血色板甲上的划痕，但是两人中间却又似乎间隔了整个宇宙。

一时间，整个王座大厅中只有他在激战过后略显粗重的呼吸声。

半晌，他终于开口，打破令人窒息的沉默。

“泰兰，达索汉在哪里？”

老人的声音保持着刻意为之的平稳，内心里不愿在把事情始末完全弄清楚前直接出言质问。说到底，他的内心仍然残存着最后一丝渺茫的希望，哪怕仅仅是一个脆弱的幻象。

出乎意料的是，泰兰的声音比他的还要平稳。

“死了。”干脆的回答，仿佛在陈述一件微不足道的小事。从泰兰的语气中，提里奥除了淡漠之外没有听出任何情感。

他的目光第一次从儿子的身上移开，很快就发现了地面上的人。大十字军领主毫无声息仰面躺在通向王座的红色地毯上，心脏部位有一道极深的伤口，显然是被一击致命。

提里奥紧绷的精神仅仅放松了一瞬间，然后被全新的担忧代替。

泰兰的表现太不正常了。

他在等着泰兰转过身来，和他好好地坐下谈谈。哪怕是对他的身份表示怀疑，或是对他十余年不曾出现的质问，只要给他一个解释的机会，他也有把握说服泰兰……至少不要继续恨他。

但是他的儿子语气中没有一丝波动，仿佛是早已知道了来者的身份，并且对亲生父亲突然回归没有一丝讶异，或是激动。

“是……你杀的。”这是一个陈述句。提里奥的目光再次回到了依旧一动不动的儿子身上，想要从他的动作中解读出一些东西，但是毫无悬念的失败了。

泰兰轻轻“嗯”了一声，并没有多做解释。

提里奥下意识地抿抿嘴唇，决定不再拖延下去了。虽然外面的亡灵并没有跟着他进入壁垒，但是这样的事情必须早做处理。无论是银色黎明还是血色十字军都应该尽早知道斯坦索姆的变故。

“泰兰，这里到底发生了什么事？”他向前走了两步，问道，“外面的那些亡灵是怎么回事？你……你有没有受伤？”

最后一句完全是下意识的问了出来。从泰兰的气势上，他完全可以看出儿子已经一只脚迈入了英雄阶位。一般来说，这种实力的圣骑士，只要还能站得起来，就不会有什么大问题。

手持灰烬使者的年轻人并没有回答他的话。有那么一段时间，圆形的大厅中再次陷入了诡异沉闷的安静之中。

直到提里奥再也无法压制住心中的不安和焦虑，准备再次开口时，他才听到了对方的回应。

“我没有想到，你会来这里。”泰兰的声音依然很冷漠，没有丝毫情感。他还是没有回过头，但是“你”字上微微加的重音使得提里奥知道儿子很清楚他的身份。

“我……”提里奥愣了一下，被突然地话题转换弄得有些措手不及。他的嘴张了张，却没能说出什么解释来。

_泰兰这句话，到底是什么意思？是没有想到我在将信物送到壁炉谷后几天，就亲自出现在了他的面前，还是没想到自己会在这个时候来到斯坦索姆？或许，他在担心我与大十字军的叛变行为有什么联系？_

那样的话，最好在产生什么误会之前将事情弄明白。

不过泰兰并没有给他过多的时间组织语言。

“你为什么要回来？”他继续问道，语气多了一丝生硬，“你既然选择离开，选择放弃，那就不要再回来了。”

提里奥的瞳孔微微一缩，突然感觉到话题似乎正在向不受控制的方向发展。

泰兰没有理会父亲的纠结，继续用微微沙哑的嗓音发出饱含怨念的质问。

“母亲去世时你没有出现。白银之手解散时你没有出现。我被内心的迷茫囚禁在自己的领地时，你还是没有出现……”

“那么，现在，当我已经不再需要你，你回来做什么？”

“如今的你，只会牵制我！”

随着更多的词句从口中传出，他的声音变得越来越高昂，一开始的低语呢喃，到了最后几乎已经化作愤怒的咆哮。

“我以为你已经死了。死者……不应该再回到生者的世界！”泰兰回过头直视着父亲的脸，表情因为愤怒而扭曲着。

十几年后，父子再次面对面。

即使早就做好了被儿子指责的心理准备，提里奥依旧感到胸口像是被一柄大锤击中一样，沉闷异常，使他在泰兰的逼视下不由自主的后退了一步。

他的喉咙有些发堵，但是理智告诉他这里并不是说话的好地方。至少要说服泰兰先离开这里才行。凭借一个失去圣光的英雄圣骑士，和一个刚刚经历大战的九阶巅峰，想要全歼近万亡灵明显有些不现实，但是安全脱身还是可以的。

“泰兰——”这次，他刚一开口，就被打断了。

“去死吧！就像你早就应做的那样！”

灰烬使者带着诡异的能量劈砍下来。突如其来的攻击使得提里奥有些狼狈的向后闪避，因为震惊而变得有些迟钝的大脑中不停地回响着爱子最后的宣言。

“……只有这样，我才能真正获得自由！”

——————————

没错，就是这样……

但凡阻挡我自由之路的人，都要铲除掉！

就像……上一次，那样？

——————————

失去圣光的圣骑士依旧保留着属于骑士的素质和技巧。而因为某种原因，泰兰进攻时也没有使用圣光，仅仅凭借战斗技能向父亲出招。所以提里奥虽然一开始有些措手不及，但是片刻之后就回过神来，挥动战锤将泰兰逼退。

父子两人在短时间内，刚好势均力敌。

泰兰一直以来还是小看了英雄强者的威能——哪怕失去了圣光，提里奥也不是普通的九阶可以比拟的。

诚然，若是早知如此，泰兰就不会有那么多顾忌，很可能会在第一时间去寻找父亲。但这仍是他过去一年所犯下的错误中最最值得庆幸的一件。

可提里奥仍然渐渐落到了下风。如今泰兰借着灰烬使者，实力已经处在了英雄的门槛上，而提里奥在来的路上与天灾和复生者战斗耗费了不少力气，又没有圣光的力量可以恢复体能。此消彼长之下，老人渐渐感到体力有些不支了。

“泰兰，你要对我出手吗，我的……孩子？”

再次勉强抵挡住泰兰的招式，他终于忍不住颤声开口，试图唤回儿子一丝理智。

这句话，似曾相识……

泰兰眼中闪过一丝迷茫，冥冥中感到事情似乎正在按照一个编排好的破烂剧本进行下去。即使在无尽的怒火中，他仍是本能地觉得自己似乎遗漏了什么很重要的事情。

就这么一走神的工夫，灰烬使者在劈砍的过程中微微慢了半拍。提里奥马上抓住难得的机会，战锤用力向外一撩，将灰烬使者的锋刃挡开。随后，趁泰兰没有反应过来，他的战锤微微倾斜，将墨绿色的剑刃连同泰兰的右手一同卡在墙壁上。同时，他的左手飞快地松开锤柄，用肘部地在对方胸口，抓住了泰兰的左手手腕。

泰兰用力一挣，没能挣脱。他扬起头，微眯着眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸有些浑浊。

两个人目光相对。泰兰眼中不加掩饰地恨意使得提里奥微微一抖，一时间竟不能确定儿子的行为究竟是被人暗算了……

还是，出自本人的意愿？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提里奥在闯进王座之后看到泰兰的背影，这个镜头我灰常灰常喜欢~


	20. 最后的梦（下）

灵魂……好像在融化。

泰兰眼前的情景像是被扔进火中的油画，渐渐模糊不清，只剩下一片片剧烈晃动的色彩，在他的周围扭曲纠缠着。剧烈的喘息声和金铁交击的声音似乎隔得很远，却又在空荡的王座大厅里不断地回荡着，发出震耳欲聋的声音。

一切仿佛在梦中。泰兰讨厌做梦。

而此刻他感到自己在两个截然相反的梦境中穿插着。

在第一个梦境中，从他口中说出的每一句恶毒的质问与诅咒都发自肺腑，带着仿佛要将整个世界点燃的愤怒。

可是在另一个梦里，他能感到心脏传来撕裂般的剧痛，以及对面前敌人深入骨髓的崇敬和思念。从内心深处不断地传来酷似一个小男孩的怒斥和祈求，祈求他停止自己疯狂的行动……

哪一个是梦，而哪一个才是泰兰·弗丁心中真实的情感？

泰兰越来越迷茫的头脑无法分辨。恍惚间，他的周围似乎幻化成了玛登霍尔德城堡，而他本人正在被源源不断的血色战士围困在昏暗的走廊中。

还是说，这个世界……本来就是一场梦？

那什么才是真实的？

泰兰的眼睛使劲眨了眨，眼前的景象重新变为了须发皆白的老人担忧的注视，但仅仅一瞬间后又开始模糊扭曲。

他有些疑惑，因为那个被围攻的梦境此刻却显得更加真实一些。眼前这个人苍老的样子他从来没有见过，除了在梦中。

_我曾经……看到父亲站在我的墓前……_

_难道那终究不是一个梦，而是真实的未来？_

_否则，他的背上怎么会有灰烬使者？_

_……_

_这个世界是真的吗？还是一个一事无成的人临死前的不甘化作的梦境？_

——————————

砰！

泰兰的左手突然挣脱提里奥的压制，狠狠地一拳砸在对方腹部。

提里奥闷哼一声，感到喉咙有些发甜，手上的力气顿时一泄，泰兰趁机将灰烬使者重新收了回来。

老人勉强压制住疼痛，侧身避开儿子一如既往狂暴的招式，有些惋惜的暗暗叹了口气。

刚刚，他感到泰兰的眼神恢复了一瞬间的清明，战意似乎减弱了一些。可惜，他的话并没有起到什么作用。

他的心中微微升起了一丝希望。也许泰兰还并没有完全迷失，也许他最终可以自己醒过来……

但是希望依旧渺茫。提里奥已经连续几天没有得到很好地休息，再加上来的路上被迫斩杀了超过一百个血色亡灵，此刻他的精神和体力都不在最佳状态。

继续战斗的话，最终落败的会是他自己。那么唯一的办法就是拖延时间，寄希望于银色黎明的援兵能够尽快赶来——即使，提里奥有预感，若是泰罗索斯男爵真的带人来强攻斯坦索姆，外面的那些血色亡灵绝不会像一开始对待他那样无视。

认输落败不是一种选择，因为这意味着他将连同泰兰的希望一同放弃。

提里奥不甘心地咬咬牙，不再找机会进攻，而是全心全意的防守，以此来节省体力，并且等待着泰兰再次露出破绽。

很快，他就发现此刻的形势与一开始不同了。

他的儿子所拥有的战斗技巧，以他这个资深圣骑士的眼光，都不由得在心中暗暗赞许。但是战斗重新开始之后，年轻人的动作却突然显得有些笨拙迟缓，仿佛是一个蹩脚的学徒在训练中努力回想着不太熟悉的招式。

提里奥微微皱起眉头，退后半步，随手用战锤架开了儿子又一次慢了半拍的进攻。他的目光再一次对上了儿子的双眼，有些意外的发现对方眼睛中的怒火已经几乎消失不见，只剩下一片茫然。透过泰兰微微有些涣散的瞳孔，老人似乎隐隐约约看见一缕红光一闪而过。

幻觉吗？

脑海中仿佛突然一道闪电划过，使他突然有些明白了过来。即使没有直接和扭曲虚空的种族打过交道，提里奥在多年前见到过足够多饮过恶魔之血的兽人，可以轻而易举地发现面前的年轻人与他们行为的诸多相似之处。

即使身体形态上没有什么变化，泰兰在战斗时爆发出的那种狂暴气势，以及难以遏制的恨意，都让他感到似曾相识。

再加上刚才一直被忽略的、举手投足间不经意泄露出来的诡异气息……

明悟过后，提里奥不由得感到浑身冰冷。难以言述的愤怒与绝望从心底涌了上来，使他握锤的手不由自主的颤抖了起来。

“我的孩子……他们对你做了什么？！”

他的声音最终化为了一句低沉的咆哮，就像是受伤垂死的野兽绝望的低吼。

对面的人似乎被这样可怖的声音惊到了，一瞬间僵立在原地。

仿佛是要将心中的愤怒与抑郁彻底发泄出来一样，老人猛地踏前一步，用尽全力挥动战锤，狠狠地击在泰兰握剑的手臂上。

喀嚓一声，毫无防备的年轻领主右臂处传来了清脆的断裂声。强大的冲击力将他的身体击飞出去，重重的撞在远处墙边的柱子上，发出一声闷哼，然后落到地面上。灰烬使者在拔出之后第一次脱手，当啷一声掉在旁边。

提里奥大口喘息着，感到视线有些模糊，身体与精神上的疲惫终于显露了出来。他知道，等到泰兰再次站起身来，只怕自己连招架的力气都不会有了。所以最好的办法就是趁现在将泰兰彻底制服。

王座大厅依旧大门紧闭，外面并没有传来什么响声。这说明，广场上的血色亡灵们并没有进入到血色壁垒中。

若是将泰兰打晕，然后背在身上冲出去，以他现在的状态可能有些困难，但也不是完全没有机会。希望出去的路上敌人少一些，也希望他从考林路口抢来的那头狮鹫还乖乖地等在斯坦索姆外围，没有飞回去……否则的话，他恐怕就要背着体重绝对不算轻的儿子一路走回礼拜堂了……

但那之后……到底要怎么办？他没有一点头绪。

提里奥朝前走了几步，看着软软瘫在墙边一动不动的儿子，心中一阵绞痛。

——————————

他的额角撞在了墙边的石沿上，正在不停地滴着血。右臂弯曲成一个不自然的角度，稍稍动一下就会感到一阵钻心的刺痛。

泰兰紧闭着眼睛，嘴角抽了抽，突然觉得此时的情景十分荒谬。因为这个时候他的头脑虽然清晰了起来，体内的圣光却有些后继无力，使他不得不咬牙将胳膊上的疼痛忍受下来。

不久前在迷茫中，他突然隐隐觉得手中的武器一下子变得有些不顺手。古怪之余，他的头脑也因此恢复了一点点的清明。虽然只是一瞬间，但也足够让他弄明白自己的处境。

当然，也足够他的父亲将他彻底打趴下。

_又让您失望了，父亲……_

真是没有想到，和父亲的重逢竟会是这样的场景。

他有些自嘲地暗自叹了口气。真是丢人啊……他一直想让父亲看到自己强大光辉的一面，但绝不是以这样的方式。

泰兰微微睁开眼睛，眼角的余光扫过了不远处静静躺在地面上的灰烬使者。

达里安说的果然没错，他感觉到了……亚历山大·莫格莱尼的灵魂的的确确就依附在这柄武器上。

在礼拜堂之战中，因为被泰兰的怒火和为达里安复仇的决心所感染，灰烬使者心甘情愿地成为泰兰的武器。

而时至今日，它却在关键时刻反抗了起来，使得泰兰措手不及，重伤倒地。

_是因为……亚历山大阁下，不想看到我重蹈雷诺的覆辙？_

泰兰微微垂下头，再次闭上双眼，不敢与父亲担忧的目光对视。

刚刚，他怎么会忘记了自己一直以来的坚持？

就为了一个含糊黑暗、难以琢磨的幻影，一个幻像，一个……名为自由的谎言？

自由……那并不是他的追求。

当他加入白银之手的一刻，他便放弃了自由，选择了责任……

原来，这就是雷诺当初所经历的吗？若是在那样、看似完全自主的情况下杀死父亲，只怕心灰意冷之下，真的会彻底放弃，沦为恶魔的傀儡……

万幸，还是在铸成大错之前醒过来了。

‘果然是本性难移啊，泰兰……居然对付一个没有圣光眷顾的老头子都会失败。还真是一如既往的软弱呢。’

_巴纳扎尔……_泰兰自己的思维发出有些微弱的质问，_我……不会让你得逞的。_

‘狂妄的蝼蚁……我冒着被揭穿的危险将你的父亲放进壁垒中，可不是仅仅让你再见他最后一面的……’恐惧魔王的声音低低地笑了起来。‘你以为，凭借自己蝼蚁般的意志力，还能坚持多久？’

将父亲放进壁垒？泰兰的眉头微微皱了一下。自己闯进来的路上没有遇到任何阻碍，不过他确实不应该指望父亲也会受到一样的待遇。从父亲进入王座大厅时的样子来看，很明显是经历了一场恶战……但并没有达到无法抵抗的程度，仅仅是让他的体力消耗了不少。

那么巴纳扎尔为什么要让他进来见到自己？凭借大十字军对斯坦索姆的掌控，他完全可以让十字军的战士们将闯进来的任何人都拦在血色壁垒之外。

不过这样放水的行为，好像在哪里听到过……

_【他想让父亲杀死我，因为这样可以让父亲彻底堕落。】_

仿佛被一桶冷水浇中，泰兰回想起了前不久看到的遗书。达里安在大墓地中的行动异常顺利，但是他心中却感觉，克尔苏加德只是想让他被自己的父亲杀死，促成灰烬使者的堕落。

而亲手杀死提里奥……也会让泰兰彻底绝望。

_你……你想让我杀死我的父亲？_

即使在自己的脑海里，泰兰的声音仍然有些颤抖，他的灵魂一瞬间如堕冰窟，然后马上被一种空前炽热的怒火点燃。

‘你比我想象的……还要聪明一点啊，泰兰·弗丁。’

脑海深处，巴纳扎尔的声音显出了一丝意外，但是并没有任何慌张。胜券在握，他可以感到这具身体的反抗意识再一次减弱了下去，很快就会再次被掌控。

这一次，他不会给这对父子任何机会。

‘放弃吧……他只是一个失去力量的废人而已，怎么可能战胜你！’

_不，他会回复实力的，并且会比以前更加强大！_

‘哈哈哈哈，失去圣光庇佑的圣骑士恢复实力……你做的是什么梦？’

恶魔猖狂的笑声中，泰兰终于意识到最后的一线希望究竟在哪里。

_……你看不到我的梦。_

‘什么？’

_你看不到我的梦。你可以看到我的恐惧我的秘密我的渴望，可你……看、不、到、我、的、梦！_

‘那又如何？’恶魔的声音有一些疑惑。

_那么，就让我，最后梦一次吧……_

‘只有你才会相信那种虚无飘渺的东西。’

可是这一次，听到脑海中传来的嘲讽，泰兰却露出一个奇怪的笑容，在脸上的伤口和血液的衬托下显得格外妖异疯狂。这个笑容使得他身前的提里奥和体内的恶魔同时感到一阵不安。

_我曾梦见，我会死在灰烬使者之下……_

血红色的大厅中，重伤的年轻骑士艰难的抬起头，慢慢伸出左手，颤抖的手指再次握紧了灰烬使者的剑柄。

泰兰睁开眼睛。周围的火光忽明忽暗，晃得他头晕目眩。眼前的发丝上沾满了灰尘和血液，他的视线有些模糊，但是至少不再扭曲。

他的目光依旧找不到焦点，令他有些遗憾，没能在最后时刻看清父亲的面孔。不过他可以感觉到那个人就站在几步之外的地方，面露焦急的看着他。

这样……这样就足够了。

“爱你……父亲。”泰兰的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出任何声音。

然后他抬起手，将那把沾染了三个莫格莱尼血液的刀刃插进了自己的胸膛。

剧痛从心脏处骤然涌出，一瞬间仿佛扩散到了整个灵魂。感觉……无比真实。

与上一次死亡时绝望的冰冷麻木截然相反，但却又不同于大清算时的温暖宽慰。

泰兰在这一瞬间的感受，仿佛许久以前的记忆中、夏日天空的骄阳，带着无尽的光明和炽热。灼热的光芒将他灵魂中的一切黑暗彻底焚尽，只留下最干净最纯粹的情感。

他的灵魂在燃烧，血液在沸腾，仿佛在无尽的黑暗中得到了新生。


	21. 解救

伊森利恩打开暗门，在阴森的走廊中显出身形。

血色壁垒的正下方有一个很隐秘的地牢，还是在斯坦索姆沦陷之前修成的，这一点知道的人并不多，大检察官恰好是其中之一。通常情况下，从血色王座的正后方进入，就可以直接出现在入口处。但是在达索汉已经撕破脸皮的情况下，这显然是行不通的。好在，广场上还有另外一个入口，虽然有些年久失修，但是用了近两个小时的时间，伊森利恩还是成功的在迷宫一样的地下通道中成功地找到了地牢的位置。

果然，血色圣贤有些狼狈的身影正坐在地面上。从她正对着牢门低头沉思地姿势，以及双手微微泛红的手指，可以看出她一直在试图打开牢门。

这自然是徒劳的。血色十字军的地牢只能从外面打开，理论上甚至可以困住英雄强者。

听到看到伊森利恩的脚步声，德米提雅表现出了恰如其分的“惊喜”。

“居然是你，大检察官伊森利恩！”银发牧师抬起头来，眼中的愤怒几乎要把牢门烧穿，“想用我来要挟泰兰？你们太小看他了！”

“……其实我早就知道泰兰不可小看。”伊森利恩叹了口气，有些自嘲的打断血色圣贤愤怒的质问。

他在旁边的墙壁上找到了防御符文的控制装置，将它关闭。然后在德米提雅微微有些诧异的注视下取出钥匙，打开牢门，一把将女牧师从地上拉起来，并且将身上的备用武器扔给她。

德米提雅有些呆滞的掂了掂手中这把对暗影魔法有加持作用的匕首，一时间有些茫然。

“但是我们最好快一点。”大检察官没有给她发呆的时间，而是甩过去一个圣光术，然后当先从来时的方向走过去，“如果你不想被人拿来要挟泰兰的话……他或许真的已经来了。”

“什么？”德米提雅马上回过神来，震惊地望向同伴。

“他应该是得到了消息，你被强行带到了这里。”伊森利恩轻车熟路地打开暗门，率先进入地道，并且在手上凝结了一个光球，“我知道后派人去通知他，这是大十字军的阴谋，让他先回到壁炉谷整军。但是我怀疑，他早在我到达这里之前就已经来了，正在和大十字军对峙。现在已经过了很久了，不知道有什么变化……”

“等等，”德米提雅急忙打断，“你知道大十字军……”

“……是一只恶魔？”伊森利恩侧过头，借着手心微弱的光线看了一眼对方，“你的报告，德米提雅。泰兰将它留在了书房。”

他顿了顿，补充了一句：“我看到它的时候泰兰已经离开壁炉谷了。你们应该早一点把怀疑告诉我……”

“我……”女牧师的表情微微有些尴尬，“我们其实是打算过一阵子就和你摊牌的。”

伊森利恩微微一怔，脚步顿了一下。说实话，泰兰和德米提雅没有将事情告诉他，他并没有感到丝毫意外。因为直到几个月前，他听到消息的反应都会是直接动手将他们处死。

他所意外的是，这两个人居然真的已经打算相信他了。这让他不知道是该感动，还是该后悔自己没有先一步去找他们。

“您……您刚刚说，泰兰会来到这里……斯坦索姆？”德米提雅清清嗓子，再次开口求证，“他会一个人来？”

“我担心的就是这样。”伊森利恩头也不回地说，声音里露出一丝忧虑，“我本来以为，他在外面有……很强大的盟友，可以帮助到他。但是我不久前发现自己的猜测是错误的。”

若不是将希望寄托在了提里奥的存在上面，他又怎么会变得这么被动？伊森利恩皱起眉头，依然想不出事情的前因后果。直到现在，他仍然隐隐觉得事情与某个不知所踪的骑士脱不了关系。那幅油画就是最好的证明。

泰兰……究竟和提里奥有没有联系？

大检察官张张嘴，最终没有问出来。他猜想身后的女牧师也许知道的比威尔要多一些，但是突然觉得现在似乎不是追根究底的时候。

他们并没有脱离危险。

两个人都没再多说什么。向外走的路比伊森利恩进来时要省了不少时间，但等到他们从广场的某个邮箱后面钻出来时，还是发现夜幕已经降临了。

“现在我们去哪里，大检察官？”德米提雅心不在焉地掸掸身上的灰尘，问道。

“先离开斯坦索姆。”伊森利恩为两个人加持了祝福，然后说道，“不管泰兰有没有来，两个人是不可能抗衡斯坦索姆的军队的。我不认为大十字军的直属手下们会听我们的解释。”

德米提雅张开嘴，似乎想要反驳，但最终沉默的点点头，心中暗暗决定脱险之后第一时间到礼拜堂，哪怕是逼着泰罗索斯男爵也要让他马上出兵。

伊森利恩却突然皱起眉头，抬手示意德米提雅停下。“你有没有觉得广场上的十字军战士们动作有些古怪？”他小声问道。

但是问题显然已经有些晚了。来的时候空无一人的广场，此时在夜幕下布满了血色战袍的亡灵。两位牧师看着周围突然冲过来、似曾相识的敌人，震惊得说不出话来。

达索汉的确已经暴露了，但是对于斯坦索姆的一万多血色战士来说，明显已经太迟了……

伊森利恩怒吼一声，全身涌起强烈的圣光。德米提雅则下意识的进入暗影状态。

“不要再留手了！”伊森利恩举起法杖，声音因为愤怒变得几乎歇斯底里，“大十字军……已经疯了！”

“没有想到还有机会与您并肩作战，大检察官。”联手逼退了第一波血色亡灵，德米提雅顺口评论，与老牧师一同朝出口冲去，“我们本来担心会在对面的人群中看到你。”

“……有时候，我对自己也会有相同的怀疑。”

战斗的过程并不顺利。只能说，牧师通常不在没有护卫的情况下单独行动……是有原因的。在越来越多的亡灵围攻下，淡化技能的作用已经几乎可以忽略不计。两个人的精神与体力都消耗得极其严重，而周围的血色亡灵却越来越多，一眼望去几乎覆盖了整个广场，给人一种遇见了天灾的错觉。

在离入口不远的时候，伊森利恩突然脚步一顿，内心生出一种极其古怪的感觉，似乎一直以来灵魂之上若有若无的重量突然消失了。

但还没等他反应过来，就突然感到右臂一阵剧痛，显然是一走神的功夫就被追兵击中了。若不是德米提雅反应及时，只怕他的手臂当场就会被砍断。

这样下去……绝对不行。

伊森利恩很清楚地感到自己此刻越来越虚弱的状态。法系职业的体力本来就并不出众，再加上他的年纪……血色十字军的出路早已经不在自己的身上。

“伊森利恩阁下，你刚刚——”

大检察官下定决心，猛地摇了摇头，然后抬起头，将身上所有的暗影能量完全聚集起来，发出一声高亢刺耳的长啸。

心灵尖啸！

离他最近的几十只亡灵或多或少地受到了影响，转过身向后跑去。血色亡灵的阵型顿时被冲散。尽管后面的追兵很快就重新用了过来，包围圈仍是露出了缺口。

伊森利恩踉跄几步，挣开血色圣者搀扶他的手臂，将法杖换到左手。

“快点走，德米提雅……”他大声喊道，“以泰兰的名义，别让他们抓到你！”

“可是您……啊！”德米提雅拒绝的话还没说完，就猛地发出一声惊喜的大叫。

大检察官勉强用法杖逼退了几只冲在最前面的亡灵，然后顺着德米提雅的目光看去。

斯坦索姆的入口处，无数身着银色和血色战袍的战士们冲了过来，瞬间越过了他们，开始与对面的亡灵战斗……

——————————

壁炉谷的临时指挥官威尔留下了一个小队保护两人，自己则迫不及待地和其他人一起冲到前方，和昔日的同伴战斗。

血色十字军的行动让银色黎明的战士们疑惑了半晌，但紧接着就在泰罗索斯男爵的命令下落后了一段距离。精于世故的男爵自然可以看出，十字军的成员并不愿意让外人过多插手他们内部的事情，而是希望亲手赐予同伴们解脱。

血色亡灵被援军彻底压制，两位大难不死的牧师自然不会再急着离开。他们身上的伤势被一大群圣骑士重点照顾，不多时就已经基本痊愈，不过精神力却是透支得比较严重，所以接下来的几天时间两个人基本上只能静养。

伊森利恩在原地休息了片刻，看到广场上的血色亡灵已经基本被清理的差不多了。他和旁边的德米提雅对视一眼，同时有些低落的叹了口气。对于其他人来说，这里的变故无疑是极为突然的，可是他们两个人都在之前意识到了斯坦索姆即将到来的变故。

这并没有给他们任何安慰。

大检察官站起身来，朝着不远处的泰罗索斯男爵走去。旁边的血色小队很自然的跟了过来，有意无意的站到了他的两侧，隐隐形成了押送阵型。

“泰兰领主的命令，让我们暂时控制你。”面对老牧师愕然的目光，小队长眼神有些躲闪，略带尴尬的解释。

伊森利恩不由苦笑，泰兰对他的警惕本身并没有错，但被自己的学生当成假想敌的事实还是让他多少有些郁闷。

“随意吧……我现在这个样子，对你们来说应该很轻松。”他小声说道，很配合的收起法杖，任凭旁边的骑士抓住他的手臂。

去找泰罗索斯，自然是为了弄清楚事情的前因后果。

“这么说，泰兰先去了礼拜堂，然后才出发来到的斯坦索姆？”听完男爵的叙述，伊森利恩的表情变得有些古怪。算算时间，自己可能还早到了一步。早知如此，他应该直接在门口等着泰兰出现，也省得现在在这里担心。

血色壁垒大门紧闭，里面没有一丝动静，让人忍不住怀疑泰兰和大十字军究竟还在不在这里。

也许是看出了大检察官眼中的忧虑，泰罗索斯忍不住出言安慰。

“不要过于担心，伊森利恩兄弟。”他说，“达索汉并没有无声无息杀死泰兰的实力。”

“但我们说的是一只恶魔……”伊森利恩依旧眉头紧锁，“英雄实力的恐惧魔王。泰兰若是不小心的话……”

“泰兰并不是独自一个人。若是出了意外，他们应该至少可以脱身。”

“他有同伴？是谁？”银色黎明中似乎并没有实力可以与泰兰比肩的人物……还是说，进入斯坦索姆的是整整一个小队？那样的话，倒是让他可以放心一些……

“额，也许算不上同伴……”男爵的目光突然有些躲闪，语焉不详的解释，“他是在泰兰出发后不久才出现的，因为感到不放心，就追了过去。不过他们两个应该会在斯坦索姆中会面……”

伊森利恩面无表情的盯了他半晌，然后忽然意识到男爵所指的是谁。

“提里奥？！”他的声音因为难以置信而提高了八度，几乎要赶上适才的心灵尖啸。

怎么绕来绕去的，最后居然真的回到了他原本猜测的那个人身上？

不理会泰罗索斯脸上活见巫妖王的表情，伊森利恩的脸色突然变得更凝重了。

“事情没有那么简单。”他说，“下午的时候广场上一个人也没有，而现在……你们也看到了。若是他们不是一起来的，而达索汉又打定了主意阻拦提里奥……”

“……你觉得，现在的提里奥，能否冲破一万亡灵的围困？”

他转过头，盯着男爵变得有些难看的表情，心中突然极其期待对方告诉他，其实提里奥已经奇迹般的恢复了实力。

不过他也知道这只是个奢望。若是提里奥再次变成了英雄阶的圣骑士领主，他也就用不着隐藏自己的行踪了。即使是未被泰兰掌控的血色十字军，也会对他的回归致以最狂热的欢迎。

就在这时，血色壁垒中突然涌起了一阵极为强烈的圣光波动，使得集结的血色银色战士们同时吸气，不约而同发出感叹声。

伊森利恩和泰罗索斯对视一眼，同时在对方眼中看到一丝惊喜。这样纯粹的圣光波动，似乎是圣骑士突破英雄阶位的气势，自然不可能是恐惧魔王可以拥有的。

但是还没有等他们完全笑出来，圣光的气息再次消失不见，比出现时还要突然，几乎让人以为刚刚感到的是错觉。

两人原地呆滞了几秒，却看到一直沉默不语的德米提雅走到壁垒前，指挥着周围的战士们用技能将壁垒的入口硬生生轰开，然后抢先冲了进去。一众七八阶的十字军指挥官二话不说，紧随其后。

伊森利恩突然冒出一种不祥的预感。血色圣贤既然如此急切，那么里面的情况一定很危险……

强压下心中的不安，他转身对后面的壁炉谷战士们交代了几句，让他们控制住局面，防止对面的天灾趁势偷袭。然后，在护卫小队寸步不离的保护下，大检察官追着已经先一步进去的银色黎明指挥官们进入了壁垒中。

……

大十字军领主赛丹·达索汉仰面倒在血色王座前，明显已经死去多时；壁炉堡大领主泰兰·弗丁软软的靠坐在墙边，被灰烬使者的锋刃钉在柱子上，生命力正在迅速的消逝；而在他面前不远的地方，提里奥·弗丁面对着自己的儿子默然站立着，低着头，战锤血染，眼睛中一片死寂。

当伊森利恩到达王座大厅时，看到的就是这样一幕情景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上，伊森利恩到达斯坦索姆比泰兰晚了几步，也就是为什么他来的时候没有人拦路。那个时候，巴纳扎尔的注意力集中在泰兰身上，而伊森利恩又很快钻进了暗道，所以才侥幸没被发现。之后老佛爷到达的时候，巴纳扎尔派出了复生者阻拦，但又放水让他通过。直到父子俩开始干架之后，斯坦索姆的血色亡灵们才算正式进入了战备状态。  
考虑过是不是直接让伊森利恩挂掉，但是临近结尾为了煽情而杀人，真的没有必要……


	22. 两个人的救赎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此章献给在梦中提里奥没能拯救泰兰的遗憾。

——————————

如果世界会因此变得更加美好，你愿意改写多少年的历史？

为了同样的原因，你又愿意付出多少年的未来？

——————————

有人说，人在临死前，会看到自己的一生在眼前慢慢流过。

泰兰……死过两次，但仍然对这种说法不置可否。他第一次死去时，感觉像是在经历一场噩梦。而现在，他的面前是一片黑暗。

这次是真的死了吧……泰兰在虚无中不由自主的想着。

回忆起将近一年前从梦中醒过来的感觉，他突然有些期待起来。也许圣光真的会赐予他一个短暂的梦境，让他可以得到他最期望的答案……

他最期望得到答案的……是什么问题？

_“爸爸，所有的兽人都是坏人吗？”_

_“种族并不能说明荣耀，对于自己不同的存在，人们不应轻率的作出判断。”_

仿佛在回答他的疑问，泰兰听到远处传来这样两句对白。

多年前的两句塑造了他一生的对话，他自然记得清清楚楚。

父亲可以为了他的荣耀舍弃一切。这一点，泰兰从小到大一直很清楚，也深以为豪。

可是为什么，心里还是有些不甘心？

他知道，先前在恶魔的控制下，感受到的愤怒其实是自己被放大的情感。就像雷诺那样，若不是对父亲偏爱弟弟的嫉妒和忿恨，又怎么会被巴纳扎尔趁虚而入？

其实在泰兰·弗丁的心里，对父亲还是有一些不满的吧……

想通这一点，泰兰微微有些惭愧。只是他毕竟只是个凡人，哪怕对父亲当年的行为感到理解、赞同，心中还是掩藏着一些苦闷的。

若是父亲能看到结局，是否还会坚持同样的选择？

这本来是个毫无意义的问题，但是在经历了那场预言一般的梦境后，泰兰却不得不猜测起来。

若是能让儿子的人生变得略微平坦一些，提里奥·弗丁会不会选择放弃他的坚持？

若是能够改变最后惨淡的结局，他会不会早一些年回到壁炉谷？

荣耀，还是亲情……泰兰想知道父亲的选择。

因为，他并不确信自己的选择……

血色十字军凝聚着他的心血，尤其是在接过了灰烬使者的责任之后。所以，在父亲满含担忧的要求他离开十字军，去和他相见时，泰兰拒绝了。

他想，父亲在失望之余，应该也会理解的吧……就像当初他自己那样，为了不被理解的荣耀而不惜被自己的亲人和战友所背弃。

这似乎就是泰兰的选择。但是他却依旧记得，梦中的自己不顾一切冲出壁炉谷的情景。而梦中的自己，脚步比现实中的更加坚定。

荣耀、亲情……若是可能的话，泰兰宁可永远不要做出这样的选择。

可实际上，他已经做出了两次、截然不同的决定……

他知道，从梦中醒来后自己已经变了。

究竟是变得更加成熟，还是更加冷漠，他却越发不确定起来。

在这个只有声音的世界中，梦境与现实的区别，渐渐开始有些混淆……

_“你，泰兰·弗丁，发誓永远恪守白银之手的律令和荣耀吗？”_

_“我发誓。”_

_“你发誓会感召圣光的恩惠，并将其智慧在你的追随者之中传颂吗？”_

_“我发誓。”_

_“你发誓，不论在何时何地，只要发现邪恶的存在_ _,你就会毫不犹豫将之粉碎，用你的每一滴血去保护弱小和无辜吗？”_

_“以我的荣誉，我发誓。”_

_“那么站起来吧，泰兰·弗丁——洛丹伦王国的圣骑士，欢迎加入白银之手。”_

_泰兰穿着崭新的白银之手战袍，在一片迷雾中的玛登霍尔德城堡前回过头来。提里奥·弗丁与妻子一起，脸上带着骄傲的笑容，站在不远的地方注视着他。_

……看着青年时期屡屡出现的梦境，泰兰似乎有些恍然，有些焦虑的心慢慢静了下来。

_其实，直到如今，我依旧期盼得到父亲的认可。_

一家三口带着久违的笑容，在多年前的壁炉谷团聚……

泰兰在梦中。

——————————

从场面上看，决战的过程明显和预料中的有些不一样，但是此时的众位指挥官已经无暇纠结这诡异的父子重逢场景了，而是手忙脚乱的围到了泰兰旁边。德米提雅颤抖着双手将闪动着幽光的灰烬使者从爱人胸口拔了出来，然后丝毫不顾忌神器的体面，随手扔到一边。

圣骑士和牧师的复活技能是有时限的。也幸亏泰兰刚刚在死亡的一刻突破了英雄阶的壁障，使得灵魂能够多停留片刻，否则在众人赶到之前恐怕就已经错过时机了。

但即使如此，情况依旧不容乐观。

面对一件被诅咒的神器所留下的致命伤，一屋子的牧师和圣骑士发现自己束手无策。

在场的七阶以上职业者有三十余人，即使近乎不计后果的施展各自的技能，最终也没有令泰兰的情况出现哪怕一丝好转。最后还是相对冷静的泰罗索斯男爵看着略显拥挤的大厅，下令让一部分将领带人去搜索血色壁垒，寻找可能出现的幸存者。

德米提雅不顾透支的精神力，在其他人阻拦之前冒险救治，但是还没等技能完成便吐出一口血，昏迷了过去。被人救醒过来后，她没有再做什么，而是跪坐在地上，握着泰兰冰凉的手，静静地哭了起来。

伊森利恩看着学生胸口仍在不断向外留着血的伤口，不由得轻轻叹了口气，闭上眼睛，突然感觉身上有些冷。若是全盛时期，他即使没有抱太大的期望，也会试一试的。但是现在他的状况比德米提雅还要不如，旁边的壁炉谷护卫与其说是控制，不如说是在搀扶着他。

血色十字军的领导层中，其实还是怀特迈恩最精通神圣系技能。若是她能够全力出手，或许还有可能将泰兰救回来。但是这个时候再去修道院找人显然来不及了。

没有顶尖强者坐镇，果然还是不行的。

说到顶尖强者……

大检察官心里一动，睁开眼睛，余光瞥向了不远处某个从一见面就没有移动过的身影，突然感到气不打一处来。

“提里奥，你又在等什么？！”他转过身，忍不住低声喝问。

也许这只是迁怒吧……伊森利恩心里很清楚，壁炉谷的前任领主现在并没有圣光的力量。否则提里奥·弗丁怎么会眼见儿子身死，而依旧无动于衷？

提里奥有些茫然地抬起头来，空洞的眼神注视着泰兰的方向，却似乎什么都没有看见。

伊森利恩看到他这幅样子，怒火突然消失得无影无踪，只剩下深深的无力。

从大厅里面的场景来看，这对父子之间刚刚一定发生了一些极为残酷的事情，足以将这位老牌英雄打击得几乎崩溃。

罢了，这也许就是泰兰的命运吧……

这时，提里奥开口了，声音嘶哑得仿佛他才是重伤垂死的那个。

“……我又能做什么？”

他早已失去了圣光的眷顾。多年的隐居生活使他习惯了作为一个普通人那样在瘟疫之地生存，也逐渐接受了这个事实。但看着眼前忙乱的人们，提里奥从来没有像现在这样无力。

在伊崔格的尸体在他的眼前渐渐变冷的时候，他没有放弃努力，而是凭借心中仅存的微薄希望，唤醒了残存的一缕圣光。直到如今，他都无法理解那种奇妙的感觉。

但是现在，他找不到当时的希望。

多年的等待中，他似乎已经忘记了圣光的感觉。

一直以来，他在自暴自弃中，不愿打扰泰兰的生活，而是心甘情愿的隐藏在暗中远远地观察着。哪怕是发现了泰兰在血色十字军中的危险境地，他也只是间接地出手。直到被达里安点醒之前，他从没有发现自己的行为有多么不近人情。

他一直觉得，失去力量的自己只会是泰兰的阻碍。

既然是阻碍，就不要出现在他的面前了……

泰兰拒绝了他见面的要求，似乎是证明了这一点。

但当他听到泰兰在恶魔控制下的发出的、那些与他所想几乎毫无二致的指责，提里奥却突然觉得，自己似乎低估了儿子对他的感情，也低估了自己的行为对儿子的影响。

泰兰即使在失去理智的情况下，也很清楚地告诉他，他所愤恨的不是提里奥的回归——而是这次回归被拖延的那些时光。

他的儿子最需要的，并不是英雄阶圣骑士的保护和帮助，而是一位父亲的指引和认同。

早知如此，提里奥想，自己在很久之前就会下定决心。

可他真的不知道吗？还是，仅仅不愿意去想？

他不愿意在受到审判之后回到壁炉谷，因为那会让他觉得自己背弃了当初的坚持。

他不止一次对人说过，别人不理解他的顾虑。对达里安是这么说的，对泰罗索斯也是这么说的，甚至对他自己、有时也会这样说。

但他其实知道，那些借口，只不过是对自己怯懦的掩饰而已。

他爱泰兰……他真的很爱泰兰。

为了他心爱的儿子，他可以放弃自己的生命，甚至……

……甚至荣耀。

可他却不敢面对泰兰，不敢去面对爱子对他的指责。

因为，他没有办法为自己辩护。

直到今天，在泰兰的面前，所有的掩饰和恐惧都毫不留情地被揭了开来。

泰兰……在这样的情况下，会怎么做？

老人突然很想知道爱子的选择，因为他也说不清楚，自己这么多年来究竟做错了什么。

但当他的儿子用自己的生命改变了注定的结局，提里奥很清楚地听到了命运无声的嘲笑。

想必，泰兰会做出更好的决定吧。

“泰兰……”他下意识地念着儿子的名字，目光越过一众焦虑的圣骑士和抽泣的女牧师，落在了年轻人苍白的脸上，“我最心爱的孩子……”

“你比我要勇敢得多……”

这一点，提里奥其实从来没有怀疑过。

——————————

不要在疲惫的时候放弃。

——————————

“我以前经常做梦……”

沉默了许久，泰兰慢慢开口，仿佛在和父亲倾诉，又仿佛在自言自语。

“在梦里，我的父亲和我在一起。他骄傲地站在我的身旁，看着我加入骑士团。我们一起和成群的天灾作战，给联盟和洛丹伦带来荣耀。”

他顿了顿，转头注视着近在咫尺的父亲。

“……所以我知道，我现在仍在梦中。”

提里奥露出一个温和的微笑。

“梦想是一个珍贵的礼物，我的孩子。”他说，“它会提醒我们为之奋斗的原因。”

“我也是这样以为的。”泰兰回答说，“但是很久以前，我就已经开始分不清梦和现实的差别。”

“我曾经做过一个很长的噩梦。在那个梦里，我一度迷失了自己，在迷茫中逐渐遗失了自己的荣耀和动力。”

“幸好，我醒了过来。”

“醒来之后，我竭尽全力地想要改变梦中的结局，发誓要承担起我应该承担的责任。”

“可是……我却发现自己所有的努力似乎都是徒劳的。”泰兰自嘲的一笑，“我曾经认为，醒来之后的我不会再成为大十字军的傀儡。可是……转变得好像比一开始的梦中更加彻底。”

“但是你并没有失败，孩子。”提里奥说，表情没有什么变化，仍然保持着了然的微笑，“你亲手击碎了恶魔的控制，不是么？”

“可这什么都无法改变……”

“不，泰兰，你仔细想想。”提里奥看着泰兰的眼睛，“血色十字军因为你的行为，变得和……你的第一个梦中，不一样了。”

“可我现在又进入了另外一个梦中，父亲。”泰兰有些无奈的抬手向周围示意，“难道我在过去一年中所经历的只是另外一个梦而已吗？”

“我再也不想做梦了。”他有些焦躁的来回踱步，“到底什么才是真实的？还是说，一切都只是在我的脑海里发生而已？”

“你得到了一个常人梦寐以求的机会，孩子。”提里奥说着，缓缓走到儿子身边，“这是一个祝福，也是诅咒。”

“什么？”泰兰一愣，停住脚步。

“你所说的梦境，使你明白了你的渴望与恐惧。”老人解释道，“但若你没有找到与之相配的目标，并且为之努力的话，那么你只能眼睁睁地看着你的恐惧在面前重演。”

“就像我所经历的那样？”

“不，恰恰相反。”提里奥的笑容扩大了一些，“你不是已经立下了誓言，要倾尽全力，拯救血色十字军，并清洗世界上的堕落腐化吗？”

“可我失败了。”

“孩子，你只有在放弃之后，才会真正的失败。”

泰兰沉默了下来。慢慢地，他似乎有些明白了梦中父亲的话，却依旧有些迷茫。

“只是，泰兰。”提里奥的表情变得严肃起来，“永远不要因为活在梦里，而忘记了你的责任。”

泰兰微微叹了口气，然后有些不好意思的笑了出来，就像小时候淘气闯祸被父亲抓住后的表情。他有些渴望的看了看不远处的母亲。金发的妇人对着他露出一个一如既往的宠溺笑容，点点头，然后慢慢消失不见。

“梦毕竟是梦。”他轻轻说道，然后抬起头，“可是，您好像……并没有给我想要的答案。”

“答案你是知道的，孩子，不是吗？”提里奥终于露出了不一样的表情。他的眼神里出现了一丝戏谑。“若是仍然不确定，你以后还有机会亲自问他。”

“您……究竟是谁？”泰兰有些犹豫地问。他十分确定面前的人不是他的父亲。

“这并不重要，孩子。”提里奥哈哈大笑，朝着儿子眨眨眼，“也许，我就是你过于丰富的想象力所虚构出来的产物！”

泰兰也笑了。

他知道，面前的人有一句说得没错。他其实早就得到了想要的答案。

【我想让你知道我一直深深爱着你，我心里一直在惦念着你。】

【……我最大的愧疚，就是没能在你最需要的时候，出现在你的面前。】

不管是在梦中还是现实，当提里奥·弗丁从隐居中走出来，费尽心思说服泰兰脱离血色十字军时，答案就已经很明显了。

提里奥所要拯救的对象一直是他的儿子，而不是血色十字军。

_父亲一直都是关心着我的。_

_这样，其实就足够了。_

泰兰轻叹一口气，不由自主地微笑了起来。他的眼睛似乎有些发热，对父亲些微的不满在一瞬间突然烟消云散。

直到现在，他才发现能够证明父亲的爱，对他是多么重要。很久以前那个在父亲墓前哭泣的小男孩其实一直都没有消失，只是渐渐学会了隐藏自己的感情，藏身在了大领主泰兰·弗丁的内心深处、最柔软的地方。

在被恶魔蛊惑的时候，泰兰似乎是在隐隐惧怕父亲的归来会剥夺他所拥有的一切。

可是事实上，这个恐惧幼稚得可笑。

因为，为了父亲……他愿意牺牲一千一万遍。

所以一开始的疑问，已经不再需要问出来了……

在他的儿子与他的荣耀之间，提里奥会怎样选择？

泰兰已经不想知道答案了，因为他知道，自己是永远不会逼迫父亲做出这样的抉择的。正如他的父亲对他那样。

也许，父亲多年来一直没有回来，也是不希望泰兰被迫做出选择吧……

提里奥的身形渐渐模糊，最终与城堡前的迷雾融为一体。周围的情景再次暗了下来，重新变成一片漆黑。

泰兰仍在梦中。

——————————

周围的人们已经陆续放弃了施救，有些颓然地垂着头站了起来。

虽然大十字军的伏诛解决了血色十字军内部的最大隐患，但是灰烬使者泰兰·弗丁的牺牲却会带来极为沉重的打击。以壁炉谷大领主目前的威望，他的死讯传出时，十字军必然会发生极其严重的动荡。

提里奥浑浊的眼睛逐渐恢复了一丝神采。他的胸口仍然烦闷异常，堵得他几乎喘不过气来。

泰兰死了。

十几年的观察和忧虑，最终下定了决心的筹划，却只换来了这样一个结果，让他有些难以接受。这个事实此刻就摆在他的眼前，使他差一点再次崩溃。

若是他还有以前的实力，那么也许可以将泰兰的灵魂重新救回来。

而现在……

也许他早就应该振作起来，而不是这样一副行尸走肉的做派。他知道自己还有很多可以做的事情，比如说利用英雄圣骑士的经验，为瘟疫之地的战局出谋划策，尽自己的一份力量。

做个……英雄。

泰罗索斯这样说过，达里安也说过。

而现在，即使已经无法拯救泰兰，他也应该拼尽全力，守护泰兰为之付出生命的东西。

泰兰……

现在说这些，还有什么意义？

提里奥摇了摇头，有些蹒跚地朝着儿子走了过去，却一不小心被地上的灰烬使者绊了一下。

他停了一下，弯下腰将散发着诡异气息的神器捡了起来。他不久前曾经在达里安的手中见到过这柄剑，也很清楚剑中究竟隐藏着什么。

“亚历山大，老朋友，你说……我该怎么办？”他喃喃地问，并没有指望得到任何回答。

所以，当灰烬使者中传出一道微弱无比的意识时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

‘我以这样被诅咒存在，已经亲眼见到了两个儿子的死亡，他们的血液仍然沾染在这柄剑刃上。’

‘在鲜血洗净前，我不可能得到安息……’

‘我的朋友，我不希望……你也重蹈覆辙。’

‘能够拯救泰兰·弗丁的，只有英雄阶的圣骑士。’

‘时间不多了，提里奥，你再不行动就……真的来不及了……’

莫格莱尼的声音极其模糊，只说了几句就再次陷入沉寂，使得提里奥不确定自己是不是陷入了幻觉。

“英雄阶的圣骑士……”他愣了半晌，露出一丝苦笑，“我早就不是了。”

“我虚度了太多的时光，在混沌……痛苦中度过，为或许发生过、或许应该发生而没有发生的事情感到悲伤……”他的声音很低，但是在安静的大厅中，所有人都可以听得清清楚楚。

“而现在，我已经无能为力……”

“提里奥，你这个懦夫！”

他的话被人粗暴地打断。提里奥微微转头，再次看向伊森利恩。血色十字军的大检察官双眼赤红，被两个壁炉谷卫兵拉着胳膊，眼中的愤怒几乎可以形成实质。

提里奥有些恍然地意识到，在场的所有人中，也许伊森利恩是对他最为不满的。即使这位老牧师是血色十字军中唯一一个曾经向他提供过帮助的人。

他曾经怨恨过对方将泰兰带入歧途，但是实际上，在他不在的那些年，伊森利恩才是真正指引着泰兰的人。

“伊森利恩，我很抱歉……”他开口。

“你应该对泰兰去说！”大检察官甩开旁边的护卫，伸手指着他的鼻子，“在他最危险的时候，他的父亲却是第一个放弃的，宁愿在一边自怨自艾也不肯出手救他！”

“我当然想救他，伊森利恩！”伊森利恩的指责让提里奥的心中涌起一丝怒火，声音不由得略微抬高了一些，“他是我的儿子！”

“但你什么也没做！”

“我已经失去了圣光的眷顾——”

“——可那个该死的兽人现在还好端端的待在奥格瑞玛——活着——并且是萨尔的顾问！”

伊崔格……

提里奥的反驳被猛地堵了回去。

强大圣洁的火焰，令人敬畏又宽心的力量，温暖而闪耀的光芒，以及事后的疲倦和惊喜……

久远的回忆在此刻完完整整的浮现了出来，使他心中不由得出现了一丝微弱的希望。

能不能……能不能奢望奇迹再次出现？

从那之后，他没有再试图重现当时的场景。没有另一个垂死的友人需要他拯救，也没有另一个荣耀的诺言需要他去遵守。

但圣光的力量……无法被旁人剥夺。

人们能夺去他的铠甲和头衔，夺走他的家和财富——但圣光长存于他的心中，永不离去。

这一点，他当年就知道的，并且全心全意地相信着……

可是在多年的孤独与苦涩中，这一条真理却被悄悄藏在了灵魂的深处，渐渐遗忘。

剥夺他力量的，是他自己的犹疑和恐惧。

直到……此刻。

那个孩子……那个他发誓要守护的年轻人，以生命的代价为他换取了救赎，但他自己所许下的诺言却并没有被很好地完成。

他没有忘记，在泰兰出生时，自己就发过誓，要用所拥有的一切去保护他心爱的儿子。

不能再等下去了……

哪怕最终仍然会失败，也不是不去尝试的借口。

“原谅我，卡兰德拉。”他用仅有自己听得见的声音默默念道，“请你保佑我，保佑我们的儿子……”

_我承诺……我发誓……_

_我不会放弃……_

_我不会再次……背弃……泰兰！_

提里奥的手指一松，堕落的灰烬使者落到了地上，声音将所有人的注意力再次吸引过来。老人没有理会，而是慢慢闭上眼睛，单膝跪了下来。

“在圣光的恩赐下，你的同胞将免受伤痛之苦。”他喃喃地念道，将全部身心都沉浸了进去，“在光之辉的照耀下，他将获得新生……”

熟悉的祷辞并没有随着时光的流逝而变得模糊，依旧带着某种沉静而坚毅的力量，使得他内心中最后一丝渺茫的希望竟微微扩大了一些。

圣光的祝辞被他不断地重复着，周围的人渐渐静了下来，默默地看着他，期待着最后的奇迹。不知不觉中，围在泰兰和提里奥周围的将领们开始随着提里奥一起祈祷起来。

提里奥的声音一直很低沉，但是渐渐地，人们开始感受到里面所蕴含的力量。

这是一种很玄妙的感觉。

在它出现之前，提里奥就已经隐隐感受到了它的存在。

一股热流自灵魂深处涌出，仿佛无尽的神圣火焰，与他苍老的身躯融于一体，并迅速扩散到四肢百骸，熟悉得仿佛从来都不曾消失过。

强大圣洁的力量灼烧着他的灵魂，将力量和光明熔铸在心中，将沉睡多年的印记一个接一个唤醒……

——————————

“醒来吧，泰兰……”熟悉的声音一遍一遍的在远处回响着，似乎是很小的时候，母亲每天早上催他起床的声音……

“可是我要怎么样才能醒来？”泰兰有些无奈地朝着四周的黑暗大喊。

黑暗似乎越来越浓郁，他的内心里有一种奇怪的急迫感，告诉他若是再不醒过来就太迟了。

他真的、真的不想再做梦了。

“在光之辉的照耀下，他将获得新生……！”回应他的是一句低沉坚定地祷言，起初声音很小，但是每一个字都会增添新的力量，直到末尾的字节与无穷无尽的回音融合在一起，震撼着他的灵魂。

话音落下时，黑暗被突然撕开了一个口子。

强烈的光芒照得泰兰有一些眩晕，随之而来的是深深的疲惫，使他的意识一瞬间模糊了下去。

但在陷入沉睡的一刻，泰兰却突然明白，自己终于醒过来了。

——————————

光芒逐渐散去，王座大厅里再次暗了下来。

提里奥缓缓地放下了不知何时举起的双手，没有说话，只是一滴眼泪终于顺着眼角滑了下来。

泰兰并没有睁开眼睛。

但是年轻人胸口微弱的起伏，以及唇边若有若无的笑意，却很明显地告诉众人，他已经脱离了危险，正在熟睡之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：泰兰加入白银之手的对白，以及提里奥的祷辞，出自血与荣耀。  
注2：这章看似很长，其实大部分是心理活动，从泰兰自杀到提里奥想通大概也就不到半个小时。游戏里灵魂释放时限是六分钟，加上我安排泰兰临死进阶，时间上应该说得通。  
注3：这一章改了好久，删掉了N个版本，才算弄出一个比较满意的氛围。因为这里说的救赎，并不仅仅是提里奥的圣光和泰兰的生命，而是两个人内心的变化。  
自由与责任的取舍，以及面对恐惧的勇气，这才是我真正想要表述的主题。


	23. 尾声、来客

若是有生之年能与父亲一同率军进攻诺森德的冰封王座，那他将死而无憾了。这是他这一代的圣骑士毕生的目标。

泰兰没有想到，这一天会这么快到来。

他在树林边停住脚步，有些恍惚地注视着前方不远处的背影。熟悉的光明使者套装让泰兰几乎要觉得自己又陷入了梦境中。

幸好，周围没有奇怪的白雾。

这不是一场梦。北伐军集结了大陆上各个种族的勇士们，一同出征诺森德，上个月终于胜利归来。在经历了极为惨烈的战斗之后，泰兰亲眼看到巫妖王倒在了冰封王座前……

他摇摇头，走过去，站在父亲的旁边。

“在你跟我说过你的那个梦之后，”沉默了半晌之后，提里奥开口说，“我每一次经过这里都会感到有些心悸。”

泰兰默然。他自己又何尝不是这样？

“那段时间，我连续做了很久的噩梦。”老人有些自嘲地坦白，“总是梦见你倒在我的面前，而圣光拒绝响应我的召唤。”

“不过幸好，梦毕竟是梦。”泰兰往旁边挪了挪，伸手拉住父亲的胳膊，微微紧了紧。

“是啊……只是梦而已。”提里奥轻轻笑了笑，抬手指了指前面，“所谓的泰兰之墓只不过是一个不怎么深的土坑罢了。”

泰兰想起了这个坑的由来，忍不住跟着笑了出来。不过他的笑意并没有达到眼睛里。

真的是梦吗？

从他在斯坦索姆死里逃生后，他便有了这样的怀疑。与普通的的梦境不同，他对那场梦境的记忆并不会随着时间的流逝而变得模糊，而是一如既往的清晰。就像是自己亲身经历的一样。

是预言吗？德米提雅是这么解释的。

但是后面他所看到的一系列更加像是预言的梦境中，总是存在着浓重的白雾，标志着与现实的区别。第一个梦则不一样。

有的时候，他甚至会觉得自己其实是亲身经历过那些事情，只是在死亡之后又莫名其妙的回到了过去的时间。

很荒谬的猜测，也无法证实。泰兰决定不再纠结这个古怪的想法。

梦境或是现实，已经不再重要。他需要做的只是珍惜这个难得的礼物。

至少，在他垂死时以父亲形象出现的那个存在……肯定不会是自己潜意识虚构出来的。

提里奥在原地站了半晌，然后拍拍儿子的肩膀，转身朝城堡走去。北伐后的重建工作正在进行中，有些准备工作还需要最后确认一下。

他朝前走了几步，然后猛地停住，使得心不在焉的泰兰险些撞到了他身上。回过神来的年轻人抬起头，第一时间就看到了父亲警惕的原因。

几步以外的树旁边站着一位法师打扮的侏儒，金色的头发盘成了可爱的双髻，手里没有武器，而是把玩着一个很精致的沙漏，从外貌上来看像是一个人畜无害的小姑娘。

但是两个人都不会因此而轻视她。在这样的距离，轻易地躲过两位英雄阶圣骑士领主的感知，使他们毫无所觉……这几乎是不可能完成的壮举。

侏儒歪歪头，看着两个摆出防御姿态的圣骑士，直起身子。

“很抱歉打扰了，两位弗丁大人。”她微微欠了欠身，瞥了一眼提里奥，然后便朝着泰兰打量起来，像是在看一件新奇的玩具。

泰兰被她的眼神看得有些不耐，皱起眉头，张口想要询问对方的来意。

“久仰大名了，泰兰领主。”侏儒最后送给泰兰一个颇有深意的眼神，终于再次开口。

“我一直在等待一个合适的时机想要与你见面。”她走到泰兰面前，无视旁边提里奥握紧武器的手指和警告的眼神，仰头直视着泰兰的眼睛。“我想，我们需要……谈一谈。”

“我的名字，克罗米。”

她微笑着说。


	24. 番外、还是在梦中？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微恶搞，慎入。

泰兰再一次从梦中醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在床上。他的身上没有穿铠甲，只有一身轻便的睡袍。在诺森德这样紧张的战局中，这样的行为几乎是不可想象的。霜之哀伤的利刃划过颈部的感觉仍然残存着，但与此同时，他又感到自己身上完好无损，体内的圣光依旧保持着巅峰状态，甚至比印象中更加稳固。

有这么一瞬间，他以为自己如同两年前一样，在死亡的瞬间再次从梦中醒过来，回到了某一个原点。

他转过头，清晨的微光从半掩着的窗帘透入，外面树枝上的鸟叫声明显不是在寒冷的北极能够听得到的。嗯，看卧室的布局，似乎就是在壁炉谷，这似乎可以证实自己的猜测。不过……

他回过头，看着面前的人。他的腿上正坐着一个金发的小男孩，大概三四岁的样子，此刻正在笑嘻嘻地看着他。

好吧，这肯定不是自己经历过的事情……泰兰微微有些迷茫。难道现在自己才是在梦中？他清了清嗓子。

“小家伙，可不可以告诉我，这里是什么地方？”他露出一个温和的表情，微笑着问，“还有，你叫什么名字？”

小男孩眨眨眼，很认真地盯着他看了一阵，看得泰兰有些发毛。随后，小男孩突然老气横秋地叹了口气，从床上蹦下来，一边跑出房间，一边大喊起来。

“妈妈！爷爷！爸爸他……又开始了！！！”

——————————

“姓名？”

“泰兰·弗丁。”

“职业？”

“额……圣骑士。”

“种族？”

“……人类。”

“克罗米是谁？”

泰兰面无表情地看着父亲和妻子，越发不确定自己是不是仍在梦中。一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，自己就被这两个本来应该是最亲近的人按到了椅子上，开始这样诡异的问答。可是明明他们是认得自己的……

还有那个叫自己“爸爸”的小男孩……难道我是失忆了？

沉默了几秒钟，德米提雅有些失望的叹了口气。“看来是不知道了。”

“我应该知道吗？”他有些郁闷地问，微微有些烦躁。

德米提雅仿佛看出了他的不安，安抚地拉住他的手，轻轻紧了紧。

“不用担心，泰兰，我们只是想要确认一下你的记忆是从哪里开始分岔的。”

这句话并没有告诉泰兰他的处境，不过提里奥和德米提雅的表情看起来都并不紧张，使得他有些放下心来。

“好吧，泰兰，现在回答我，”看到儿子紧绷的身体放松下来，提里奥才继续他的问话，“黑锋骑士团的首领是谁？”

“达里安。达里安·莫格莱尼。”

“灰烬使者目前的主人是谁？”也许是错觉，但是这个问题问出来之后，提里奥的目光突然变得有些凝重，似乎这个问题的答案很重要。

泰兰顿了一下。这个问题有些复杂。

“我不确定。”他最后说。

“不确定？”提里奥皱起眉头。

“是的。”泰兰微微抿了抿嘴唇，“我在冰封王座前将它扔给了我的父亲——也就是你。所以我也不知道它现在属于谁。”

“好吧，我想我明白了。”提里奥和德米提雅对望一眼，露出一丝了然。“最后确认一下，巫妖王是被谁杀的？”

泰兰又郁闷了。

“我哪里知道？”他叹了口气，拍了拍有些迷糊的脑袋，“我只记得自己在冰封王座前被霜之哀伤割断了喉咙……”

听到这句话，面前的两个人却同时松了口气，使得泰兰的脸色不由自主地一黑。

“这一次应该就是北伐的末尾。”德米提雅的身子靠在了椅背上，有些庆幸地出了口长气，“看来，终于快要结束了……”

提里奥深以为然地点点头，不过泰兰却依旧一头雾水。

“现在可以告诉我这是怎么回事了吗？”他问。

“嗯。这要从北伐结束说起了。”

“北伐已经结束了？”

“是的。首先，你并没有死在诺森德。”提里奥开口解释，“你将灰烬使者交给我之后，巫妖王对你的攻击并没有击中要害，所以你只是受了重伤。而他被我们击败了。”

“我身上究竟发生了什么事？”泰兰追问，感到自己的头一胀一胀的，似乎随时会被荒谬的感觉撑爆。难道是被巫妖王全力一击伤了头部，所以记忆才会出问题的？

提里奥和德米提雅再次交换了一个眼神，似乎在无声地争论要由谁来开口。随后女牧师败退，露出一个认命的表情，伸手拉了拉泰兰的领口，露出他的右肩。

泰兰歪着脖子，有些吃力地看着自己的肩胛。那里有一个浅浅的金色纹身，形状像是一个很精致的沙漏。他不记得自己曾经见过相似的标记，不过却隐隐感到一丝熟悉。

“这是青铜龙的印记。”德米提雅解释说，“是一只名叫克罗米的青铜龙给你留下的。”

这么说，“克罗米”是一只青铜龙的名字……泰兰盯着肩膀上的印记又看了几秒钟，然后回过头看着妻子，等待接下来的解释。

“简短地说，你因为无意中破坏了时间的完整性，所以吸引了时间守护者们的注意。”女牧师的语气十分熟练，仿佛练习过很多次。

“破坏时间的完整性？”泰兰重复着有些古怪的词句，慢慢有些明白了，“我的那个梦？”

“就是这样。”德米提雅点头，“青铜龙们曾经考虑过因此将你抹杀，但是后来却发现你的行为居然没有创造一条单独的时间线，而是硬生生将现有的时间线改写了。”

“因为这个原因，他们无法在保护现有时间线的前提下杀死你。”

“也就是说，”泰兰慢慢地点头，“我破坏了时间线，但是我所创造的的错误时间线反而因为某种原因变成了正确的？所以青铜龙们拿我没办法？”

“基本正确。”德米提雅再次点头，似乎预料到了泰兰的说法，“但是时间毕竟因为你的行为而变得不再稳定。所以，北伐结束后，克罗米找到了你，并且与你达成了一个协议。”

“……一个协议。”泰兰喃喃地重复，心里突然有一种不好的预感。

“青铜龙可以不追究你的无心之过，但是你必须亲自将破损的时空节点修复。”

“这种事情……要怎么做？”泰兰的脸已经开始抽筋。

“说起来十分简单。”德米提雅嘴角抽了抽，“你必须在梦中不停地经历不同的错误时间线，从最早的节点开始，直到回到原点。”

“也就是从诺森德回来后，见到克罗米的时候。”提里奥在旁边，很好心地补充。

泰兰面无表情地将目光在两人之间来回移动，心里感到一阵荒谬。

“这样就能修复破损的节点？”他有些难以置信地问。

“准确的说，这样就可以找到节点的位置。”德米提雅纠正道，“修补的工作仍然是由青铜龙负责的。”

“我们需要做的，就是寻找你的梦境与现实开始变得有区别的时间点——那就是破损的节点。只要那个时间出现在你和克罗米第一次见面的时候，或是之后，那么你的经历就可以结束了。因为那个时候时间线已经重新稳固下来了。”

难怪刚刚会问自己克罗米是谁。如果他可以回答出来，那么这个任务就结束了。

不过话说回来……

“他们自己不能找吗？”泰兰有些哭笑不得地问。

德米提雅翻了个白眼。泰兰知道这是她对别人的行为感到无奈时的习惯性动作。

“他们当然可以，而且远比这个方法省力。”

“那为什么——”

“因为他们懒！”女牧师再度翻白眼，干脆地说，“反正时间线会在北伐结束后重新稳固，他们也就不着急了。再加上克罗米认为你给他们带来了这么大的麻烦，应该受到适当的惩罚……所以最后就这样了。”

我就知道……泰兰默然叹气。

“也就是说，今天这样的梦……我经历了不止一次？”他无奈地问。

“一开始的时候你每隔几天就会做一次噩梦，各种各样乱七八糟的记忆差一点将你逼疯掉。”德米提雅有些后怕的摇摇头，打开手里的笔记本，“当时父亲差一点拎上灰烬使者去找青铜龙一族拼命。”

“好在，随着时间的推移，你的梦境已经渐渐不那么频繁了。”提里奥没有否认，但是也不愿意对此多说什么，“算上今天，你在过去四年中一共经历了四十七条错误的时间线。”

“北伐已经结束了……四年？”努力不去想自己在四十七次不同的人生中究竟发生了什么，泰兰避重就轻地问。

“准确的说是四年零七个月。洛特现在已经三岁半了。”提里奥回答。

洛特？三岁半？

“等等……先告诉我，刚刚那个小孩到底是谁？”泰兰张了张嘴，感到有些口干舌燥。

“洛特？”德米提雅正在翻着笔记，心不在焉地顺口回答，“洛狄安·弗丁，我们的儿子。”

“我们的儿子？！！”泰兰的声音频率几乎可以与女妖的尖叫媲美。

看着儿子震惊得几乎崩溃的表情，提里奥略带同情地叹了口气。每一个新父亲都会经历这样的紧张与震撼，这一点他自己就深有感触。不同的是，泰兰虽然也只有一个儿子，但是同样的震撼他却足足经历了四十八遍……可怜的孩子。

“这一次还算好的，”他出言安慰道，“至少你还记得妻子是谁。刚开始的时候……唉~”

“怎……怎么回事？”泰兰突然有了种不妙的感觉。难道说……

“嗯，没错，”德米提雅突然变得精神了起来，兴致勃勃地抬起头，“不仅是我……玛尔兰，布里奇特，萨莉，帕尔崔丝……甚至塞拉摩的吉安娜女士，都被你梦到过。”

“啊？”

“这还算是比较好的。”女牧师越说越兴奋，提里奥则在旁边饶有兴致地观察着泰兰越来越惊恐的表情，“有一次你醒来之后直接宣称自己是被遗忘者亲王，希尔瓦娜斯女王的爱人……我们把你锁在书房里关了一整天，没敢让你出门，免得被遗忘者暴动。”

“什……什么？”

“还有还有，有一只名叫泰莉的蓝龙，一只名叫克丽丝的红龙，一只名叫奥妮克希亚的黑龙，甚至青铜龙克罗米……我原本猜测，你会找个机会把五色巨龙凑齐。可惜……”

从惊恐中摆脱出来，看着两眼冒着八卦之光的妻子，泰兰一阵头痛。

“我怎么觉得，你好像对此很高兴的样子……？”他无奈地打断，伸手揉了揉越来越痛的额头。

德米提雅眼睛一眯，露出一个很温柔的微笑，却让泰兰脖子不由自主的一缩。

“我只是想要多了解一下自己丈夫的事迹而已，亲爱的。”

提里奥看到了儿子求助的目光，心一软，终于开口转移了话题。

“先把精神力药剂喝下去。”他从旁边的架子上拿出一个小瓶子，递给泰兰。

“这是什么？”

“这一天之中你会陆续回想起来以前做过的那些梦。为了让你的精神不崩溃……还是做好准备吧。虽然对你的头痛没有什么实质性的帮助，但是可以让你的承受力增加不少。”

以前做过的四十六个梦，再加上现实的记忆……仅仅是想一想，泰兰就感到一阵眩晕。他赶忙接过药剂，一口灌了下去。

“若是仅仅为了满足青铜龙们的报复欲望，我是绝对不会眼看着你一次一次地受这样的折磨。”提里奥的表情严肃了些许，开口说道。“但是这样的经历，却证实对你有极大的好处。”

“好处？”

“我的孩子，在这片土地上，除了青铜龙外，能够看到时光轨迹的存在，寥寥无几。”提里奥的表情极为认真，“比如说提瑞斯法的守护者麦迪文，以及部落的前任大酋长萨尔。”

前任？泰兰微微愣了一下，但是决定暂时不去思考四年多的时间里大陆的局势发生了怎样的变化。按照父亲刚刚说的，晚些时候他自己就会想起来。

“而这些人有一个共同的称号，”老人紧盯着儿子的眼睛，“……先知！”

先知？泰兰的瞳孔一缩，一时有些难以理解父亲的话。

“在你利用梦中的预警，决心改变血色十字军的时候，你就已经具备了这样的先决条件。”提里奥继续说道，“但是这样还不够。你需要反复审视自己的每一个选择，并且最终坚定自己的决心，不再怀疑自己人生的目的。”

“这就是成为先知的代价。”

“而与克罗米的协议，却给了你最好的机会。每一次不同的人生，都会让你有机会观察自己不同的选择。”

“这很危险，泰兰，我不会骗你。”他叹了口气，“但是这也是你自己的选择，而你也接近成功了。”

泰兰默然。他此刻并没有回想起遗失的那一部分记忆，但是却隐隐知道父亲所说的没有错。

“你也许不会相信，这几年的时间中，你的性格已经变得越来越沉稳，也越来越睿智。”提里奥仿佛陷入了回忆中，“第一次醒来的时候，你见到我后抱着我大哭了一场。那个破损节点是你在壁炉谷前被伊森利恩杀死之后，回到过去的时刻。”

“可那不是我的梦吗？”泰兰下意识地问道，声音有些沙哑。

“准确的说，那是你改写时间的开始。那几年的时间线是以你的经历为基准的——也就是说，你梦中的情景，以及我们所有人所经历的场景，并不再是平行的时间——而是处于同一条时间线上。”

“分不清梦境与现实的差别是很危险的，尤其是你在经历了几条完全不同的时间线后。我记得刚开始的那段时间，你有一次醒过来之后看到伊森利恩，结果拔出佩剑就要和他拼命。”

“而之后连续几天时间，你见到你的导师之后反应都有些不自然，使得伊森利恩平时不得不躲着你。”老人撇撇嘴，看起来有些幸灾乐祸。泰兰不由得想起自己的父亲与导师之间的关系好像一直有些古怪，似乎是互相看不顺眼，却又彼此拥有绝对的信任。

“仅仅是变成死亡骑士的时间线你就经历过了五个。”提里奥接着说，“那些梦醒过来之后才真是麻烦，你一开始的时候总是忘记呼吸。”

“达里安知道之后还笑话你，说你要是真的转职了，他会把副官的位置给你留着。”德米提雅补充道，使得越来越严肃的气氛重新松弛下来。

“至少这样的事情，最近一年已经不再发生了。每一次你重新获得记忆后，都能轻松地将它们整理好，不至于让它们过多地影响到你，却又能从中吸取到自己需要的经验。”提里奥微微笑了笑，总结道，“所以我觉得，当时间线修复完毕之后，泰兰·弗丁也会真正成为一名……先知。”

三个人安静地坐了一阵。泰兰的心情已经从极度的震惊中平复了下来。不过他的头部依旧在隐隐发胀——精神力药剂果然对头痛没有治疗效果，只是让他能够顶着头痛依旧拥有清晰的思路。

先知啊……泰兰感觉自己按理说应该更加激动一点，至少要超过当年获得灰烬使者时的复杂心情。不过这样的殊荣似乎已经对他没有什么影响，除了明白自己将会拥有更沉重的责任之外。

相反，洛狄安·弗丁的存在所带给他的震撼要直接许多……

“先去吃早饭吧。记录的事可以晚一点再说。”提里奥看了看窗外已经大亮的天色，提议道。

“为什么还要记下来？”泰兰回过神来，瞟了一眼德米提雅的笔记本，有些苦恼地问。那样的事情，自己心里有数就行了，为什么还要留下证据？

“你现在已经有了一部分不稳定的先知力量。将你的预言记录下来，可以让我们为有可能发生的变故做好准备。”提里奥的胡子明显抽动了一下，“尤其是在你的某些梦境中，你所经历的时间线比现在的时间还要超前很多。”

“你是说，我梦中的事情有可能成真？”泰兰有些不相信。

“没错。”

“这也太荒唐了！”泰兰说，眼睛再次瞟了一下德米提雅手里的小本子，想起妻子刚刚提到的那一串或熟悉或陌生的女性名字，感到一阵头大。

“有些事情已经被证实了。比如说，在几个月前的某一条时间线中，你为了帮助克罗米，进入了时光之穴，并在那里发现了永恒龙王的踪迹。”德米提雅举例道。

“永恒龙王？”

“嗯，你是用的这个名称。克罗米听到后回到时光之穴，之后一直没有回来。我们听到传言说那里确实出现了变故。”

泰兰有些愕然。这样也行？

“也不是绝对的。”看到儿子的表情，提里奥有些同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道，“有些梦境明显不太可能发生。我们记录下来也是为了以防万一而已。”

“前年你经历过一个很奇怪的时间线，说是黑龙公主奥妮克希亚帮着你去杀死亡之翼……在这里，”女牧师翻了翻笔记，指给泰兰看，“第二十三号时间线。”

“黑龙公主……”泰兰的脸不由自主抽搐了一下，“她的尸体不是已经被暴风城做成标本了吗？”

还有，我和黑龙的关系什么时候发展到见家长的地步了？

“所以说，我们根本不知道这样的时间线怎么会出现。”提里奥摇摇头，满脸古怪。

“还有一个更加有意思，”德米提雅翻了两页，显得有些幸灾乐祸，“你被人误会了和破碎残阳的莉亚德琳女士有……不正当的关系，结果被血精灵的某位凛风将军视如仇寇，在突袭纳克萨玛斯的行动中硬是被他给算计死了。”

“德米提雅……”泰兰的语气带上了一丝恳求，脸色有些发黑。

“没关系，那次真的是被误会了。”德米提雅看到丈夫的表情，不由得失笑，大度地摆摆手，“关键是，据我们所知，辛多雷的将领中并没有一位姓凛风的血骑士，而纳克萨玛斯会战也并没有辛多雷的加入。这明显是个扭曲得不成样子的时间线，我们花了好长时间才确认节点的位置。”

“这些事，你到明天这个时候就会全都想起来，所以不用太过担心。”提里奥站起来，“最危险的阶段已经过去了。现在除了偶尔有点尴尬之外，并没有什么大麻烦。”

“真的没关系吗？”

“其实现在整个十字军都知道，大领主阁下每过一段时间就会迷糊一整天。他们虽然不知道具体原因，但也是见怪不怪了。”老人摆摆手，“等到我们跟青铜龙们交了差，让克罗米将她的印记收回，这些事就不会再发生了。”

说到这里，提里奥似乎突然想起了什么。

“那条喜欢装嫩的母龙还没回来？”他转过头询问道，称呼上毫不客气的暴露了他对克罗米的真实感受。

“时光之穴那边的变故据说有些麻烦，她大概一时半会腾不出手来折腾泰兰。”德米提雅答道，明显对某条母龙也不怎么感冒。

“虽然对他人的痛苦幸灾乐祸是一个很不好的习惯，”泰兰有些阴郁地插嘴，“但我还是庆幸这位……克罗米，没有功夫继续惹麻烦。”

“其实克罗米应该也后悔拿你做实验了。”德米提雅微微一笑，评论道。

“是吗？”

“你某一次醒过来之后，正好她在旁边……结果你二话不说，抱起她就啃了一口。”

“……”

泰兰扭头看了看父亲似乎忍笑忍得很幸苦的表情，明智地决定抛开这个话题。他有些理解妻子对自己的调侃——听她话中的意思，四年来她和父亲已经把同样的事情对他解释了四十多遍，肯定已经对此烦不胜烦。这样的调侃大概也是为了给枯燥无聊毫无新意的对话增添一些趣味吧。

不过走到门口，他却突然有些纠结。

“我是不是应该去安慰下儿子？”

被自己父亲当成陌生人，小孩子的心里应该会很不好受的吧？虽然从短暂的接触中，他可以看出小洛特远比同龄人成熟。

“放心吧，他也早就习惯了。”德米提雅和提里奥同时摇头，毫不担心。

——————————

走进前厅，泰兰果然看到金发小男孩若无其事的坐在餐桌前，手里摆弄着一柄很眼熟的玩具战锤。

看到父亲走过来，洛狄安·弗丁漂亮的蓝眼睛闪过一丝兴奋的光芒。他扔开小战锤，然后从椅子上直接朝泰兰跳了过去。泰兰熟练地伸手将他接住，抱了起来。

看来父子两个经常玩这样的小游戏。虽然记忆还没有回来，但是熟悉的感觉已经出现了。泰兰开始有些明白父亲口中“除了偶尔有点尴尬之外，并没有什么大麻烦”这样的评论。

他吻了吻儿子的额头，将他放回椅子上。不过还没等他入座，洛特开口了。

“爸爸，”他说，眼睛一眨一眨地看着自己的父亲，声音糯糯的，脸上写满了好奇，“这一次你要给我介绍哪一位漂亮阿姨啊？”

故意的，这孩子肯定是故意的！

泰兰的动作顿时僵滞。不用回头，他也可以感受到妻子突然变得锐利起来的目光，使他后颈的汗毛猛地竖了起来。他有些心虚地抽抽嘴角，然后突然感到一阵委屈。

圣光在上，他明明什么也没有做过啊！

“我讨厌做梦！”看看自家父亲和儿子如出一辙的看戏表情，壁炉谷的先知大人极为郁闷的伸手扶额，很认真地宣布。

“我知道，孩子，我们都知道。”接话的是提里奥·弗丁，蓝色的瞳孔中闪烁着和孙子一模一样的恶趣味。

“你每次醒过来之后都会重复同样的话。”

** _~全文完~_ **


End file.
